I've got no strings
by Fabulilileuse
Summary: Antonin Dolohov n'est pas retourné auprès de son maître après s'être évadé d'Azkaban. Pourquoi rester un pantin lorsque l'on peut faire ses propres choix? Il a sa magie et sa liberté, alors il décide de partir, de se créer une vie ailleurs qu'en Angleterre où il n'a plus rien. Possible AD/OC et rating M pour violence
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Enfin libre**

La prison d'Azkaban était connue au sein de la communauté sorcière de Grande-Bretagne comme le lieu le plus sordide, le plus déprimant, le plus sale… Beaucoup d'adjectifs pouvaient et étaient utilisés, bien qu'ils ne rendaient que très rarement justice à l'horreur que l'on éprouvait lorsque l'on se retrouvait bloqué sur cette île.

Oui, il y avait les Détraqueurs. Il y avait aussi du froid. De la saleté également, ainsi que des maladies et des individus peu recommandables. Mais surtout, pour les plus endurcis ou ceux qui avaient presque joyeusement succombé à la folie, il n'y avait rien à faire. Et Antonin Dolohov s'en rendait bien compte car il s'emmerdait.

Rien à faire de la journée à part écouter les gens se plaindre, gémir, pleurer, délirer, pleurer dans leur délire, rire en pleurant ou simplement délirer en riant, gloussant, ricanant. On s'en aperçoit quand on est encadré d'un côté par un sombre inconnu qui ne fait que geindre et de l'autre une détraquée extrêmement connue qui ne fait que glousser. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi parmi tous les détenus de cette putain de prison, fait-il fallu qu'on l'entrepose à côté d'une loque gémissante dont il ignorait le nom même après 14 ans de voisinage ?

En entendant un nouveau gloussement provenir de la cellule à sa gauche, Antonin se remémora tout à coup que le déchet qui occupait celle de droite était préférable à la folle de celle de gauche.

\- Par Merlin, Bellatrix ! Essaie de la fermer un peu, espèce de dégénérée, se mit à beugler le russe.

Puis tout bas, il se mit à marmonner, comme il le faisait à son habitude, pour se donner quelque chose à faire autre que de compter pour la cent-soixante-treizième fois le nombre de briques qu'il pouvait voir ou que d'écouter ses voisins ; la première option était redondante et la seconde lui donnait envie de se tailler les veines dans un endroit où le moyen le plus sûr de réussir, c'était de les entamer avec les dents.

Il murmura donc. Le but était de faire des listes, des listes de tout et n'importe quoi, pourvu que la liste ait un sens et qu'elle puisse tenir assez longtemps pour l'occuper. Aujourd'hui, c'était les sorcières qu'il avait eu dans son lit. Il en était à la quarante-cinquième, Parme, une mignonne petite sang-mêlé qui s'était mise à hurler en découvrant le symbole sur son avant-bras gauche, lorsque le mur explosât.

Il mit un peu de temps à réaliser ce qui se passait. Heureusement, il n'avait pas vraiment été touché par l'explosion contrairement à la pathétique excuse d'un sorcier qui occupait la cellule voisine qui venait d'être réduit en charpie par les pierres délogées du mur. Par quel miracle ou par quelle sorcellerie il était demeuré intact, il n'en savait rien. Il s'en moquait aussi d'ailleurs. Bellatrix allait bien elle aussi. Elle allait même mieux que bien, elle riait toujours et avait l'air cinglée, agitant ses bras maigrichons devant l'ouverture béante qui avait été autrefois un mur de pierre. Désormais, le vent glacial et la pluie les giflaient tous les deux sans pitié et plusieurs sorciers luttaient contre les éléments pour approcher leurs balais de la tour de la prison.

\- Il est revenu, dit Antonin dans un souffle. Le seigneur des Ténèbres…

Il aurait du s'en douter. Mais dans son état quasi permanent d'insensibilité sensorielle et émotionnelle, c'est à peine s'il avait remarqué les tiraillements que lui causait son tatouage. Ce fut l'immense tête de mort verte crachant un serpent qui lui fit réaliser ce qu'il était en train de se passer. La marque des Ténèbres, flottant fièrement dans le ciel, provoquait des cris hystériques de la part de la seule codétenue qui lui restait. Elle piaillait comme une de ces gamines moldues devant une licorne.

\- Merde… Merde. Merde ! Merde !

Les jurons s'enchainèrent, Antonin ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Il allait devoir reprendre son rôle. Il ne voulait pas. Il en avait assez de ramper devant son « Maître », assez de cette cellule et de ne pas avoir eu de véritables libertés depuis qu'il a pris sa marque . Et surtout, plus qu'assez de cette grande malade qui ne la fermait jamais ! Si un jour on le remettait en prison, on le remettrait à côté de cette malade mentale. Donc évidemment qu'il allait s'évader selon le plan du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il allait supporter cette tarée plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Il se mit donc à imiter Bellatrix, avec un peu plus de grâce tout de même, un seul bras levé, celui qui révélait sa marque et en s'appuyant du droit au reste du mur fracassé. L'effort seul lui causa la nausée : il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait de mouvements amples, sa cellule trop étroite et son corps trop imposant malgré toutes ces années de malnutrition. En pensant à cela, il se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il avait passé dans cette forteresse venteuse. Mais un sorcier vint mettre fin à ses réflexions en atterrissant à proximité de lui. Un autre était déjà reparti en balai en un temps record, se posant et embarquant Bellatrix qui ne pouvait pas être plus joyeuse ni plus bruyante.

Antonin ne parvint pas à la reconnaitre. Le nouveau venu lui était inconnu, trop jeune pour avoir combattu durant la Première Guerre, cet idiot venait certainement de finir son éducation à Poudlard et se réjouissait de rejoindre les rangs des mages noirs.

\- Dolohov, le salua le sorcier. J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu, dit-il, un air arrogant et supérieur plaqué sur le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qui es-tu ? Il est vraiment revenu n'est-ce-pas, demanda le russe d'une voix qu'il espérait être contrôlée et calme.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que vous ne recevez pas la _Gazette du Sorcier_ ici ! Quoique ça n'aiderait pas non plus, ces imbéciles du Ministère sont persuadés que tant qu'ils n'annoncent pas publiquement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu, ils peuvent ignorer tout ce qu'on fait. Une bande d'idiots comme tu en as rarement vu !

Et il bavardait, faisait ses petites réflexions politiques, pendant que Dolohov gardait les yeux fixés sur la baguette qu'il tenait dans sa main. S'apercevant enfin du silence du futur ex-détenu et de sa fascination pour le morceau de bois magique qu'il faisait tournoyer avec nonchalance dans sa main, le jeune sorcier se reprit :

\- Mais oui, j'oublie tout, s'exclama-t-il en sortant de la poche de sa robe un étui poussiéreux et le tendant au russe. Tiens et au fait, je suis Daven Rowle.

Mais cette introduction arrivait trop tard, Antonin Dolohov ne l'écoutait plus. Il ouvrit avec des mains fébriles l'étui pour découvrir avec une émotion sans pareille sa baguette, celle qu'il avait acheté chez Gregorovitch il y a si longtemps, intacte. Ce sentiment qu'il avait alors ressenti en refermant pour la première fois ses doigts autour du rude bois de cèdre, il le ressentit à nouveau, la chaleur réconfortante de sa magie se diffusant de nouveau à travers son bras pour ensuite le submerger entièrement. Merlin tout-puissant, que c'était bon. Enfin. Après tant d'années.

Il leva donc les yeux vers le gamin, il n'était plus que cela, un gamin, maintenant que lui, le grand et puissant Antonin Dolohov, avait retrouvé son pouvoir et sans hésiter prononça la formule d'une voix douce :

_\- Impero_.

Aussitôt le gamin, Rowle, se détendit. Dolohov pouvait enfin commencer à obtenir des réponses.

\- Daven Rowle, tu dis ?

\- Oui.

La voix qui sortait de la bouche de Rowle ne tremblait pas, elle était monotone, vide d'expression. Parfait. C'était le signe que le sortilège était aussi puissant que la dernière fois où le Mangemort l'avait utilisé.

\- Tu es l'héritier ? Le fils de Viro ?

\- Non, l'héritier du titre est mon cousin, Thorfinn Rowle. Viro est mon oncle.

\- Parfait, sussurra Antonin. J'aurais détesté d'avoir eu à tuer le fils du Lord Rowle. Dis-moi, combien de temps suis-je resté enfermé dans cet enfer sur mer?

\- Presque quinze ans. Nous sommes en 1996, en janvier.

Cette réponse le fit bouillir de rage. Quinze ans ! Tout ce temps perdu ! La baguette toujours dirigée vers Rowle, il dut se contrôler et faire appeler à tout le calme dont il était capable pour ne pas lui balancer à la figure plusieurs maléfices douloureux dont seule la famille Dolohov a le secret.

\- Maintenant, je voudrais que tu me dises tout ce que tu connais du plan du Seigneur des Ténèbres, de celui du Premier Cercle et comment cet ENFOIRÉ a fait pour revenir d'entre les morts, tonna Antonin tremblant de fureur.

Et Daven Rowle lui explique tout, comment Pettigrow avait fait revenir leur Maître, la scène du cimetière, le déni du ministère depuis près de six mois déjà et enfin l'évasion, ce plan orchestré pour que le maitre retrouve ses troupes, ses plus fidèles serviteurs, parmi lesquels se trouvaient le russe aussi doué pour créer des maléfices mortels que pour les utiliser en duel ou durant les exécutions. Ou encore les tortures. Sur des moldus en règle générale mais les sorts marchaient tout aussi bien sur les sorciers traîtres à leur sang.

Lorsqu'il se tut enfin, Antonin Dolohov ne sut pas quoi dire. Il ne voulait pas continuer à jouer au bon petit soldat. Pas à cause d'une soudaine prise de conscience que ce qu'il avait fait était mal non, mais à cause de son envie de liberté. C'était bien simple, clair, limpide : il ne _voulait_ pas avoir à répondre à quelqu'un encore une fois, il ne _voulait_ pas risquer de revenir dans cette cellule qu'il n'avait même pas encore quitté.

Quinze ans ! Et à cela, il rajouta les huit ans durant lesquels il avait servi sans faillir, assassinant, torturant, enlevant, soudoyant depuis sa majorité. Il avait quarante ans désormais. Le tiers de la vie d'un sorcier moyen réalisa-t-il. Il était au tiers de sa vie et il ne possédait plus rien, plus de famille, il avait été renié par sa mère et sa grand-mère, seules survivantes en Angleterre et le reste des Dolohov encore en Russie lui étaient inconnus. De plus, ses possessions appartenaient au Ministère depuis longtemps. Elles avaient été saisi après son procès.

Mais il lui restait sa baguette. Il conservait son honneur, son pouvoir de sorcier, sa magie.

Il prit ainsi sa décision. Il choisit alors la liberté.

\- Tu vas vider tes poches je te pris, ordonna-t-il.

Rowle s'exécuta dans la seconde et Antonin ne put s'empêcher de se féliciter de sa maîtrise du plus léger des Impardonnables: il se révélait toujours d'une incroyable utilité. Parmi ce qui se trouvait dans les poches du jeune naïf, Antonin mit la main sur quelques Gallions d'or, une noise solitaire, des clefs ainsi qu'une plume cassée.

_\- Portus_, murmura-t-il en direction de la plume qui se étincela de bleu durant quelques secondes avant de reprendre son aspect original. Maintenant tu vas m'écouter attentivement: nous allons monter sur ce balai ensemble. Je vais me placer devant et tu vas gentiment me laisser diriger, c'est bien compris ?

Daven Rowle hochat la tête et Antonin Dolohov reprit:

\- Tu m'aides donc à m'évader, tu respectes le plan. Mais dès que je te ferais signe, tu pourras toucher la plume qui te ramènera au Manoir Malfoy, là où tu devais m'emmener. Je me suis bien fais comprendre ?

Lorsque Rowle acquiesça sans un mot pour la seconde fois, il sentit qu'il avait besoin d'une confirmation verbale. Aussitôt, le russe reçut la réponse qu'il souhaitait, un « oui » en bonne et due forme. Il n'avait plus un moment à perdre et il enfourcha le balai sans hésiter, suivi du jeune sorcier. Dolohov donna un coup puissant au sol et les deux hommes s'élevèrent dans les airs, filant hors de portée et bientôt hors de vue de la forteresse maudite qu'était Azkaban.

Après un bon quart d'heure de vol dans une direction aléatoire car il ignorait où se trouvait quoi, Antonin ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard derrière son épaule. Il ne voyait rien. Rien que la mer déchainée sans aucune île sur laquelle venaient s'écraser les vagues et sans aucune haute tour triangulaire et lugubre contre laquelle les vents violents venaient s'agiter. Il se remit à respirer sans même s'être aperçu qu'il retenait sa respiration depuis leur départ de la prison magique. Il se détendait pour la première fois depuis quinze ans.

\- Rowle, tu peux utiliser le protoloin maintenant. Bon retour et désolé d'avance pour toi. Tu vas te faire punir pour avoir échouer à ta mission mais il n'est pas question que j'y retourne. Et puis franchement, mieux vaut que tu comprennes tout de suite ce qui t'attend dans notre petit club. Un conseil : dégage le plus vite possible et surtout ne prends jamais cette putain de marque, ajouta-t-il sur un ton plus sérieux et presque amical. Je suis sérieux, ce truc n'est pas un signe de pouvoir, c'est juste une laisse magique spécialement pour les idiots obéissants qu'on glorifie par le nom de Mangemorts.

Sur ces mots, il vit Rowle se saisir de la plume et disparaître dans un tourbillon de couleurs. Durant un moment, il se permit de fermer les yeux. Il écoutait le vent, il sentait la pluie sur son visage, il était conscient du froid. Surtout il était en pleine possession de ses moyens et de ses facultés; il n'eut même pas besoin de prononcer la formule du sortilège de Réchauffement pour se retrouver enveloppé d'une chaleur réconfortante. Mais il réalisa qu'il avait besoin de se rassurer sur sa capacité à faire de la magie.

_\- Pointe au Nord_, murmura Dolohov.

Sa baguette se mit à tourner, telle une boussole. Le nord se trouvait droit devant, et il savait que Azkaban était une île au milieu de la Mer du Nord. Le plus logique à faire: éviter la Grande-Bretagne et donc l'ouest. A l'est, le continent et sa multitude de pays où il était presque inconnu. Puis Antonin se rappela un endroit en France où sa mère l'avait emmené, avant même qu'il n'entre à Poudlard, « la petite Bretagne » comme elle l'appelait affectueusement en affirmant qu'il n'existait pas d'endroit plus calme en France que la multitude de petites îles disséminées au large des côtes.

Vers l'est donc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: De toute évidence, je ne possède pas le personnage de Dolohov, ni rien de ce qui apparaît dans les livres merveilleux de J. K. Rowling. **

Plus une mini explication: Selon moi, Les Dolohov sont des sang-purs et appartiennent à l'élite, ils sont donc de mon point de vue des aristocrates. Antonin Dolohov a donc été élevé en conséquence et sait parler le français car il s'agit de la langue d'une communauté magique voisine influente.

**Chapitre 2: Se sentir étranger**

Il lui fallut tout de même trois heures et de multiples sorts de réchauffement avant d'apercevoir seulement ce qu'il supposait être le sol français. Ce pays devait représenter pour lui la liberté, une vie nouvelle et tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était la pluie. Au moins, il ne se sentait pas dépaysé. Par Merlin, c'était pour cela que sa mère appelait l'endroit « la petite Bretagne »?!

Une heure plus tard et il survolait enfin la terre ferme. Il se posa donc, le coin paraissait désert et il fallait encore qu'il croise quelqu'un qui puisse lui indiquer qu'il était bien arrivé à destination mais il devait rester discret: dans un trou perdu comme celui-ci, une tête nouvelle, étrange et surtout étrangère se repère rapidement. C'est au moment précis où il se fit la réflexion qu'il se rendit enfin compte de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

Azkaban n'était pas connu pour être un hôtel cinq étoiles ou un hôtel tout court d'ailleurs mais à ce point-là… Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage n'ayant pas de miroir à disposition. Tant mieux, se dit-il. Les dégâts que ce séjour prolongé en compagnie des Détraqueurs avait engendré allait déjà l'occuper durant un petit moment. Il avait toujours été grand et bien bâti; il était toujours grand bien qu'il semblait désormais un peu réduit mais surtout il possédait désormais une carrure ridiculement similaire à celle de Rogue. L'on pouvait apercevoir ses côtes à travers l'immonde chiffon déchiré qui lui servait d'uniforme de prisonnier.

Très peu seyant fut son unique réflexion au sujet de sa robe de prisonnier. Et bien entendu il était sale; sa peau aurait dû être pâle, bien plus pâle que sa carnation naturelle mais elle était grise. Il crut durant un moment que les Détraqueurs avaient déteint sur lui de manière physique. La seule réaction rationnelle à une telle est de paniquer: c'est ce qu'il fit.

Le cri étranglé qui sortit de sa gorge ne l'aurait pas rendu fier tant il était peu digne d'un Mangemort russe réputé le meilleur duelliste de cette ère.

\- Non, pitié, pas ça! Merlin! Dieu, n'importe qui, suppliait l'homme, presque réduit en pleurs alors qu'il frottait frénétiquement sa peau, bénissant sans même s'en apercevoir la pluie abondante qui le couvrait.

Et il aperçut sa peau. Ce n'était que de la saleté. De la saleté mêlée à la poussière soulevée par l'explosion du mur, voilà ce qui avait causé sa panique. Il se sentait idiot, seul sous la pluie à essayer de laver de sa peau l'expérience de ces dernières années. Pour remédier à cela, quelques coups de baguette magique:

_\- Tergeo_.

Il était nettoyé d'un simple mouvement du poignet. Un second accompagné d'une formule russe et il était mis à l'abri de la pluie, un sort que sa grand-mère lui avait enseigné très efficace selon elle pour se protéger des éléments en Russie.

S'occuper de ses vêtements lui prit plus de temps. Si Dolohov était un sorcier exceptionnellement doué dans les domaines des charmes et de la conjuration en tout genre en plus de la création de sorts, il demeurait cependant une discipline de la magie qui lui résistait et c'était la métamorphose des objets inanimés.

\- Par les couilles inexistantes de Morgane, à quoi ça me sert de pouvoir transformer un rat en tabouret si je ne peux même pas transformer mes robes? La formule… Ah oui! _Magus habitum_, s'exclama le sorcier, une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux bleus.

A sa grande déception, ses robes déchirées se gonflèrent, se dégonflèrent puis ne bougèrent plus.

\- D'accord, alors _Reparo_, s'écria le sorcier, excédé, et encore une fois, les robes ne firent que se soulever. A croire que je ne suis que bon à détruire les trucs…

Alors qu'il s'acharnait, torturant sa mémoire pour essayer de se souvenir des quelques sorts ménagers de couture que les deux seules femmes présentes dans sa vie lui avaient surement enseigné à un moment de son enfance, il prit enfin conscience d'une présence non loin de lui. A une trentaine de mètres de lui se trouvait un homme, ou plutôt un moldu à en croire son apparence, et il était certainement plus âgé que le sorcier, vers les soixante ans à vue d'oeil. Avant même que Dolohov ne fasse un geste pour cacher sa baguette magique dans les plis de ce qui pouvaient difficilement encore être désigné comme étant des robes de sorcier, le vieux moldu l'arrêta d'un geste nonchalant:

\- Oh non mon gars, pas la peine avec moi. J'sais bien que je suis pas un comme vous autres avec vos morceaux de bois magiques mais ma gamine est comme vous. Elle aussi, elle a ce truc, dit-il en accompagnant ses dires par un mouvement vague de la main en direction de celle de l'homme débraillé.

\- Vous avez connaissance du monde magique, constata Antonin sur un ton égal pour cacher sa surprise.

\- Bien! Parfait, vous parlez français! J'ai cru un moment que vous comprenez rien, vu la tête que vous faisiez. Z'avez besoin d'aide par hasard, c'est que vous m'avez pas l'air en bon état avec votre mine toute pâle. Et quand c'est que vous avez manger pour la dernière fois? Par tous les saints un gars comme vous ça doit se nourrir. Allez, venez!

Le bonhomme commença alors à s'éloigner d'un pas vif pour son âge. Antonin resta immobile, abasourdi par l'une des premières interactions de sa vie avec un moldu qui ne comprenait pas de cris, de torture ou de meurtre. Après quelques pas, le vieux se retourna et lui fit signe de le suivre.

\- Et bien venez quoi, qu'est-ce que vous attendez? On va quand même pas vous laisser sous la pluie ma femme sera ravie de vous faire découvrir l'hospitalité de la région et même les spécialités.

\- Vous m'invitez chez vous, demanda-t-il incertain. Vous ne me connaissez pas, vous savez que je suis un sorcier et ce dont les sorciers sont capables, à quel point nous vous sommes supérieurs… Etes-vous complètement inconscient?

Il s'apprêtait à ajouter un sort, un maléfice plus exactement pour rendre sa menace plus réelle mais il en fut empêché par la douleur vive qui lui saisit l'avant-bras gauche alors qu'il levait sa baguette. Sa Marque était exposée, elle pulsait violemment et les contours violacés laissaient penser qu'une créature à l'atrocité effroyable en sortirait d'un instant à l'autre. Son ancien maître l'appelait et il ne devait pas être satisfait en ce moment.

En relevant les yeux de son tatouage, il découvrit le vieil homme en train de le fixer, le regard braqué sur le dessin d'encre vivante. Au lieu de la frayeur habituelle se trouvait dans ses yeux une détermination toute à fait surprenante.

\- Ecoutez jeune homme, je m'en fous pas mal que vous soyez capables de faire jaillir des fleurs de votre bout de bois: pour l'instant, vous êtes même pas foutu de réparer vos vêtements et vous êtes sous la pluie, vous avez l'air malade et affamé. Je sais aussi de source sûre que faire apparaître de la nourriture comme ça, c'est pas possible donc votre supériorité vous vous la mettez où je pense et vous me suivez. Tout de suite. Si ma femme apprend que je laisse quelqu'un dehors, elle me tue et sans magie.

Sur ce, il se retourna et continua à s'éloigner. Le sorcier russe le suivit après plusieurs secondes d'hésitation, quelque peu estomaqué.

Ils étaient arrivés après à peine vingt minutes de marche dans la campagne bretonne à une maison isolée qui se dressait en plein milieu des champs, tellement isolée que cela ressemblait presque aux maisons des sorciers. Cette petite balade avait donné à Antonin l'occasion de réfléchir; personne ne viendrait le chercher dans le monde moldu, il serait en sécurité relative ici. Le vieux, sans être sénile, avait l'air un peu trop confiant et ce serait un jeu d'enfant d'abuser de cette confiance mal placée pour se mettre à l'abri de la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Non. Ce n'était plus le Seigneur des Ténèbres: c'était Voldemort ou Vous-savez-qui ou Celui-dont-on-ne… Trop long! Juste Voldemort, voilà ce que le désormais ex-Mangemort décida sur la route détrempée d'un chemin perdu dans la France profonde en essayant d'oublier la brûlure sur son bras. Sauf que la douleur ne disparaissait pas ni ne s'apaisait. A court de solution, de patience et de self-contrôle, Dolohov ne prit même pas la peine de masquer ses actions au moldu et prononça la formule du charme de stase d'un ton sec

_\- Statibulum._

Aussitôt, il se relâcha visiblement, la tension ayant abandonnée son corps.

\- Pourquoi vous avez pas fait ça avant? Si ça vous dérange tant que ça que je vois vos abrcadabras, suffisait de me dire de me tourner. Je suis peut être pas un magicien mais on est loin d'être stupide, nous autres.

Ils marchèrent ainsi en silence jusqu'à ce que la maison ne soit plus qu'à plusieurs dizaines de mètres. A ce moment-là, le moldu s'arrêta, pivota et lui tendit la main:

\- Je ne me suis pas présenté: Maurice Kermonder.

Sans la serrer pendant un moment, Antonin analysa la main tendue. Puis il dut se résigner à toucher le moldu.

\- Antonin Dolohov, se présenta-t-il à son tour.

Il aurait voulu arrêter de le toucher et se défaire de sa poigne mais celui qui était à ses yeux un vieillard possédait encore une certaine force malgré son âge. Il hésitait entre lui écraser la main, histoire de lui montrer sa supériorité ou bien de retirer sa main mais il ne pouvait pas le faire sans arracher cette dernière. Ça aurait pu sembler malpoli. Ils pénétrèrent enfin dans la maison, qui n'avait rien d'extraordinaire selon Antonin à part le salon, une grande pièce recouverte de jouets pour enfants au milieu de laquelle se trouvait un bambin qui ne cessait de rire en faisant voleter des centaines de pièces de Lego. Les pièces de plastique obéissaient au rire cristallin de l'enfant et à chacun de ses gloussements, elles se désassemblaient dans les airs pour se rassemble en une figure nouvelle. Ce cycle semblait sans fin tant le petit garçon, d'environ trois ou quatre ans, prenait du plaisir à voir apparaître devant lui des formes diverses sans le moindre effort.

\- Antonin, voici Jules mon petit-fils. J'oserai dire qu'il a l'air plus à l'aise que vous avec la magie, ajouta Maurice avec un sourire suffisant. Inès! Chérie viens vite, j'ai un invité à te présenter: vous allez rencontrer ma femme.

Justement, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années descendait les marches, elle aussi visiblement moldue à en juger sa tenue.

\- Pourquoi était-tu dehors? Tu as vu le temps qu'il fait, enrageait-elle. Tu n'y as pas pensé à tes rhumatismes, au fait que tu pouvais attraper froid?! Et explique-moi comment tu as fait pour trouver quelqu'un sous un déluge pareil, il faut être dingue pour aller gambader sous ce… Oh mon dieu, je suis désolée, s'exclama-t-elle après avoir failli foncer dans l'imposant jeune homme trempé qui était dans son salon.

\- Je vous en prie, grommela Antonin.

Il sentait le regard de la pas si vieille femme encore belle pour son âge sur tout son être, s'attardant spécialement sur ses vêtements puis sa marque qu'il avait omis de dissimuler avec un glamour. Tout à coup, elle se lança dans une tirade impressionnante qui contenait à la fois des reproches à son mari comme « Pourquoi tu ne lui a pas déjà offert à boire? », des banalités de politesse à son encontre et surtout des ordres.

\- Maurice, va voir si certains de tes vieux vêtements ne lui iraient pas. Vous, mon cher jeune homme, vous allez me suivre, on va vous nettoyer. Lâchez- moi ce bout de bois, vous êtes en sécurité ici.

\- Non.

\- Allons, pas d'histoires, dit-elle sans l'écouter et en commençant à le pousser vers ce qui était surement la salle de bain. Allons-y, je suis persuadé que vous êtes un grand garçon autrement que par la taille. Vous savez vous laver tout seul, n'est-ce-pas? Parfait! Vous ne sortez pas d'ici avant d'être propre comme un sou neuf, sinon je vous y traine de force et je vous lave moi-même. C'est bien compris?

Elle n'eut pas de réponse, l'ex-Mangemort était tellement estomaqué qu'on s'adresse à lui de cette façon qu'il referma la porte le plus vite possible et sans trop savoir pourquoi, s'empressa d'obéir.

\- Quand vous sortirez, il y aura des vêtements pour vous sur le pas de la porte. Habillez-vous et on en profitera pour vous nourrir un peu.

C'est ainsi que Antonin Dolohov se retrouva affublé de vêtements moldus qui étouffaient son mètre quatre-vingt-treize et attablé devant un véritable buffet en compagnie d'un couple de moldus et de leur petit fils au mieux sang-mêlé, au pire un autre sang-de-bourbe comme leur fille. Mais qu'importait. Il se trouvait en sécurité, il était relativement anonyme auprès d'eux et en cas de problème, le sortilège de l'Imperium suffirait à les contrôler. Ce fut donc dans une atmosphère plutôt détendue qu'il commença à entamer son premier vrai repas depuis quinze ans, ses hôtes le laissaient manger en paix et discutaient.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as ressenti le besoin d'aller te perdre dans la campagne aujourd'hui. Je t'avais bien dis que Rosalie allait passer à l'heure du déjeuner.

\- Elle prend sa voiture, demanda le moldu Maurice.

\- Non, la cheminée comme d'habitude.

\- Encore?

\- Je lui ai interdit de venir en conduisant alors que les routes sont trempées.

La conversation fut interrompue par le flash vert de la poudre de cheminette. Le gamin poussa un grand cri d'exctase et se rua vers sa mère qui sortait de la cheminée, une femme splendide aux longs cheveux presque noirs, le teint halé et un corps dont l'ex-détenu aurait surement rêvé toutes les nuits: des courbes alléchantes, une taille fine et des jambes… Merlin, ses jambes! Mais une chose le gênait. Sa tenue lui était familière. Il était déjà venu en France quand il travaillait encore pour Gringotts et cet uniforme, c'était la tenue conventionnelle des Langues-de-Plomb françaises!

Il se mit à chercher frénétiquement sa baguette: il l'avait laissé dans la salle de bain.

\- Rosa ma chérie, nous avons un invité, lui annonça son père en le désignant avec un grand sourire.

A ce moment précis, la joie sur le visage de la jeune femme se métamorphosa, en surprise puis en colère pour laisser place à la détermination. Elle prononça le nom « Antonin Dolohov » en même temps que son père avant de sortir sa baguette.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Antonin Dolohov ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que le reste de la Saga ****_Harry Potter._**** Tous les OC et cette histoire m'appartiennent par contre. **

J'ai changé le rating en M pour mieux traiter le personnage de Dolohov qui est plus violent que ce que je prévoyais. Attention ! Dolohov est un personnage violent, il n'a pas été emprisonné sans raison.

**Chapitre 3 : Faire connaissance**

Une mère, en présence de son enfant, se battra toujours de la même manière ; d'abord, elle va mettre son ou ses enfants en sécurité avec un sort défensif, un bouclier en général ou encore le ou les envoyer loin du combat. Puis elle attaquera. Et l'attaque sera vicieuse, imprévisible alors même que l'on sait qu'elle va tout donner, ce sera un sort, un maléfice qui frôle la magie noire pour celles qui ne dirigeront pas vers vous les plus terribles sorts jamais inventés.

Antonin en avait déjà fait l'expérience avec une moldue, cette folle avait placé ses deux enfants dans un abri avant de lui balancer à la figure un engin rond et explosif dont seuls ces sauvages de moldus ont le secret. Puis, voyant qu'il était toujours intact et donc qu'il représentait toujours une menace pour ses bébés, elle lui avait tiré dessus avec cette chose qu'ils appellent un « revolver ». À trois reprises avant qu'il ne se reprenne. Résultat, l'un des projectiles l'avait effleuré mais manqué, le second par contre s'était fiché dans son épaule. Un _Arresto Momentum_ informulé lui avait sauvé la vie, stoppant la dernière « balle » juste au-dessus de son coeur.

Autant dire que la sale petite moldue avait souffert et que ses cris devaient encore résonner dans la têtes de ses gamins, même dans la mort. Il savait comment elle réagirait : le premier coup de baguette magique ne lui donna pas raison.

_\- Tria Acri._

Le russe dut se baisser pour éviter le sort de Triple Découpe. Sans attendre le prochain sort, il se rua vers la salle de bain, il devait absolument récupérer la tige de cèdre au coeur de crin de Sombral sous peine de crever ici.

\- Papa, Maman, prenez Jules et partez ! Maintenant, hurla la jeune sorcière en se lançant à la poursuite du Mangemort. Par cheminette, prévenez les aurors !

Elle dépassa les placards lacérés par son précédent maléfice et s'engagea prudemment dans le couloir. Elle mit en place les barrières anti-transplanage, elle devait l'empêcher de bouger, de fuir. Puis la porte de la salle de bain fut soufflé par un puissant _Bombarda, _dévoilant dans l'encadrement le profil mondialement connu d'un des Mangemorts les plus cruels au monde.

_\- Protego_. _Stupefix_, _Impedimenta_, _Confrigo._

Protégée par son bouclier, la porte ne fit que rebondir sur elle et elle eut le déplaisir de voir clairement Dolohov parer chacune de ses attaques avec une facilité déconcertante. Tous les sorts, chacun de plus en plus vicieux, étaient renvoyés ou parés par le sorcier. Dolohov, de son côté, aurait presque pu être impressionné par la hargne de la jeune femme s'il n'avait pas été occupé à se protéger des sorts d'une part et de l'autre de travailler à briser les barrières érigées autour de la maison qui l'empêchaient de transplaner. Cette espèce de sale Sang-de-Bourbe maintenait une cadence de feu tellement soutenue qu'il ne pouvait pas parer, attaquer et détruire les barrières en même temps et il commençait à en avoir marre de se faire canarder.

Et elle ne s'arrêtait pas : elle scandait les incantations, cherchant à briser la garde du meurtrier et bourreau qui avait réussi à atterrir par miracle dans le salon de ses parents alors qu'il se trouvait dans sa cellule à Azkaban moins de six heures auparavant. Rosalie avait abandonné les sorts de défense conventionnels dès les premières salves. Trop inoffensifs et surtout Dolohov s'en débarrassait avec beaucoup trop de facilité à son goût, sans même prendre le temps d'attaquer, esquissant à la place des mouvements fluides avec sa baguette après avoir remis à chaque fois son bouclier en place.

Les renforts devaient vraiment se dépêcher, elle ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps. Soudain, un rictus inhumain lui défigura le visage et une expression de victoire fit son apparition dans les yeux bleus électriques du Mangemort.

\- Maman, fit la voix d'un petit garçon derrière la jeune femme, faisant décomposer son visage.

\- Non, s'écria-t-elle, _Protego Maxima _! _Protego Totalum _! _Finite Incantatem _!

_\- Accio Jules_, susurra Dolohov en voyant avec délectation le visage de la Sang-de-Bourbe exprimer une terreur absolue lorsque tous ses boucliers et ses contre-sorts ne purent pas empêcher son fils de voler dans les airs.

Le gamin vola jusqu'à lui et dès qu'il le reçut dans les bras, prenant soin d'orienter le visage apeuré de l'enfant vers sa mère, il fit disparaître d'un geste souple son bouclier avant de poser le bout de sa baguette contre la veine palpitante du cou de sa jeune victime. Il la tenait, la mère de famille, se dit-il triomphant.

Aussitôt, les sorts cessèrent. Un silence inconfortable et tendu s'installa dans l'espace du duel. Lui demeurait le plus impassible possible, s'efforçant de ne pas montrer sa jubilation, les deux autres tremblaient, de peur pour l'un et de rage mal contenue pour l'autre.

\- Lâche mon fils tout de suite espèce de sale bâtard de Mangemort.

\- Dis-moi, petite hystérique mal baisée, pourquoi je ferais ça ? Ton sale mioche est la seule raison pour laquelle tu arrêtes enfin d'essayer de me tuer. Non pas que tu y serais jamais arrivé, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire dédaigneux, jaugeant la sorcière de haut en bas. Tu as du potentiel en tant que duelliste, je te l'accorde mais on dirait que tu aurais dû apprendre à ton morveux que les duels de magie n'étaient pas une place pour les enfants, surtout ceux d'une Sang-de-Bourbe.

\- Jules mon chéri, fit-elle d'une voix douce et rassurante en ignorant complètement Dolohov, dis-moi : est-ce que Grand-Pa et Nani sont toujours là ? Où sont-ils alors mon coeur ? interrogea-t-elle lorsque son fils secoua la tête, la gorge trop nouée par les larmes qu'il retenait pour parler.

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle continua à poser ses questions :

\- Ils sont au ministère, c'est ça mon coeur ?

Un autre hochement de tête.

\- Tu les as accompagnés, ils ont prévenus les aurors et ensuite tu es revenu tout seul ? Oh mon bébé, soupira-t-elle après le troisième hochement frénétique de son fils. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire trésor, je ne suis pas fâchée contre toi, et le vilain monsieur va vite te lâcher. Tout de suite. Parce que il sait que bientôt tous les aurors de France vont envahir la maison de Grand-Pa et Nani.

En prononçant ces dernières phrases, elle ne regardait plus son fils mais Antonin et ce dernier pouvait voir la promesse d'une mort particulièrement douloureuse dans ses yeux. Sans toutes ses années d'expérience de combat et de chantage, il aurait pu peut-être se mettre à paniquer. A la place, il déplaça le bout de sa baguette lentement, presque comme une caresse, la faisant passer de la gorge à la tempe de l'enfant qui commençait à gesticuler dans ses bras. D'un ton presque paresseux, il prononça son Impardonnable favori, la baguette pointée vers le petit garçon :

_\- Impero_. _Accio _couteau. Bien, se félicita-t-il quand le corps entre ses bras se détendit, maintenant petit parasite je vais discuter avec ta maman. Tiens, je te pose, tu vas pouvoir aller jouer dans le salon comme quand je suis arrivé, d'accord ?

Il le déposa à terre, sans prêter attention à la mère. C'était son tour de l'ignorer, qu'elle comprenne enfin que l'on ne jouait pas avec Antonin Dolohov. Qu'on ne jetait pas de sorts comme ça sur Antonin Dolohov et surtout qu'il ne fallait pas laisser son enfant à proximité d'Antonin Dolohov. Elle était déjà à sa merci : il gardait sa baguette baissé alors qu'il se mettait au niveau du gamin et elle, sa baguette levée, elle restait sans rien faire car elle avait peur.

Merlin, il allait apprécier la voir pleurer et supplier pour la vie de son fils.

Tout en parlant, une fois que ses mains furent libres, il récupéra au vol le couteau de cuisine qui flottait vers eux. Rosalie avait bien essayé de l'intercepter manuellement et avec la magie mais l'objet l'avait ignoré pour venir se passer dans la paume ouverte.

\- Si je trouve que ta maman n'est pas gentille, je veux que tu utilise ce joli jouet sur toi, lui chuchota le Mangemort à l'oreille, comme un secret mais assez fort pour que Rosalie puisse tout entendre.

Elle l'avait entendu à en juger le sanglot étouffé qui venait de s'échapper de ses lèvres presque blanches et les larmes qui commençaient à se former au bord de ses yeux beaucoup trop jolis pour quelqu'un de son sang. Il envoya l'enfant au salon et sa mère eut un sursaut de réflexe lorsqu'il passa devant elle avec son nouveau cadeau, comme si elle s'apprêtait à le recueillir dans ses bras.

Comme si ça allait arranger quelque chose, se dit Antonin sur un ton mauvais. Son sortilège de l'Imperium était l'un des plus puissants au monde, impossible que ce petit puisse y résister.

\- Alors maintenant ma chère Rosalie, nous allons discuter. Calmement, je te prie. Tu sais ce qui attend ton « cher petit Jules » sinon.

Un regard de haine pure fut sa seule réponse mais cela ui suffisait pour le moment.

\- Ta baguette, ordonna-t-il. Je te prie, ajouta Antonin en susurrant presque, agitant nonchalamment sa propre baguette.

Le message était simple: une seule tentative ou hésitation et Jules en payerait le prix. Rosalie desserra sa poigne autour de sa baguette et ouvrit la paume, laissant ce bout de bois si exceptionnel à ses yeux s'envoler pour être récupérer par un Mangemort triomphant. Elle lui jeta tout de même un regard meurtrier, une bravade stupide elle le réalisait. Sans en prendre compte, il la guida hors du couloir et dans le salon, s'installant comme un roi sur l'un des fauteuils après avoir fait exploser la cheminée d'un mouvement fluide et en regardant le petit Jules manipuler le couteau avec amusement. Pas de cheminette, les barrières anti-apparitions encore en place: ils étaient bloqués.

\- Je te serais reconnaissant de ne pas m'interrompre, ma chère… Rosalie, c'est bien ça ? Je suppose, vu tes habits, que tu es une Langue-de-Plomb du Ministère français ; hoche la tête si c'est bien le cas. Parfait, jubila-t-il face à la réponse positive. Et dis-moi, certains de ces sorts, je ne les ai pas reconnu. Tu en as créer quelques uns ? Oui ? Lesquels ?

Devant le regard agacé qui lui signifiait clairement qu'il lui avait dit de se taire, il l'invita d'un geste vague à enfin parler.

\- Tous.

\- Comment ça, tous ?

\- Les treize sortilèges que vous n'avez pas reconnu, c'est moi qui les ai créé.

\- Fascinant… Tu es une petite née-moldue très inhabituelle dis-moi. Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir plus de trente ans.

\- Vingt-sept.

\- La création de sorts, c'est ton travail au Ministère ?

\- Oui, depuis que j'ai été recrutée en sortant de Beauxbâtons.

\- Impressionant, ronronna Antonin, ravi que son nouveau jouet soit si surprenant, il ne risquerait pas de s'ennuyer. Je vais te proposer quelque chose: tu vois, j'en ai plus qu'assez de Tu-sais-qui et de ses larbins, j'en ai ras-le-cul d'Azkaban et je projetais de me faire une nouvelle vie dans le coin avant que tu n'arrives et m'attaques sans raison. Nous allons réaliser ensemble un Serment Inviolable. Attends! Laisse-finir, ordonna-t-il en voyant Rosalie qui s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus façon moldue. Je jurerai de laisser ton gamin et tes croulants de moldus tranquilles et toi, tu vas négocier pour moi deux petites choses: d'abord une sorte d'immunité diplomatique, que ton gouvernement ne me livre pas au ministère magique britannique, qu'ils laissent ma présence tout simplement et me laisse vivre en paix sur le sol français. En échange, tu les informeras que je leur offre mes services de briseur de malédiction et de sort, Maître des Sortilèges et créateur de sorts en plus des informations sur les agents potentiels de Tu-sais-qui sur le sol français.

Un silence tendu s'installa avant que Rosalie ne commence à s'insurger:

\- Une immunité diplomatique?! Rien que ça?! Vous vous êtes échappé d'Azkaban alors que vous y étiez enfermé pour les crimes commis en tant que fervent fanatique au service de Voldemort, hurla-t-elle, sans faire attention au rictus de fureur sur le visage de Dolohov. Comment je suis supposée vous obtenir un truc pareil?

\- Fais comme tu veux, fit-il presque ennuyé. Dis-leur que je suis une sorte de réfugié politique, implore-les pour la vie de ton fils, ou alors sers-toi de ce délicieux petit cul que tu trimballes partout. Je suis sûr que ça t'a déjà ouvert des portes, d'ouvrir les jambes, gloussa Antonin alors qu'elle le fusillait du regard.

\- Tu laisseras mon fils tranquille ?

\- Tu sais tout de même ce que sous-entend un Serment Inviolable, interrogea le russe, perdant patience et la voyant hocher la tête, il reprit, dans ce cas, tu n'as rien à craindre. Je ne proposerai pas un tel accord si je ne comptais pas m'y conformer.

Cette dernière phrase quitta à peine ses lèvres tant les mots étaient maugréés ; Antonin Dolohov s'illustrait peut-être par la torture, le meurtre, le viol, la violence et la pensée archaïque de la goutte unique, selon laquelle un grand-parent au sang moins que pur privait une personne du statut privilégié de sang-pur, mais jamais il ne trahissait sa parole. Il fut néanmoins surpris de la voir se lever et lui faire face déterminée, tendant la main:

\- J'accepte.

Le ton était inflexible et son visage un masque de pierre sans aucune émotion. Le russe eut un petit sourire suffisant devant cette bravoure affichée. Elle aurait eu sa place chez les Griffondors, celle-là.

\- Nous voilà donc régler! Maintenant pour les détails, il nous faut un Enchaîneur et je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu te charges de gérer cette partie du contrat.

Elle eut l'air surprise, suite à quoi il s'expliqua :

\- La plupart de mes anciens associés et amis ne seraient certainement pas les bienvenus ici et essayeraient en plus de me tuer. Je vais te rendre ta baguette : tu vas défaire les barrières et transplaner au Ministère. Tu reviendras avec un Enchaîneur et la promesse du ministère de mon immunité. Je reste avec Jules, pour lui tenir compagnie, fit-il avec un sourire qu'il savait sadique, caressant les mots et les cheveux de l'enfant. Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, la première victime, ce sera ton fils. C'est clair ?

Il prononça ces dernières phrases en se levant à son tour, les mains crispées sur les épaules du gamin, utilisant sa taille très supérieure à la sienne pour accentuer la menace en la dominant.

\- Limpide, dit-elle, forçant le mot à travers ses dents serrées.

Elle s'agenouilla ensuite auprès de son fils pour lui embrasser le front et contempler ses yeux vides. Puis, d'un bond et d'un geste, elle se leva, abaissa les barrières et transplana. Resté seul avec Jules, Antonin se tourna vers lui et sans perdre son sourire, il proposa :

\- Et si on s'occupait en attendant ta mère, gamin ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4: Tout va bien**

Rosalie entra dans le ministère de la magie français comme une furie et mit moins de cinq secondes à traverser le hall entier pour se diriger vers les ascenseurs, en réquisitionner un pour son usage personnel en fourrant son badge d'accréditation sous le nez de chaque personne qui commençait à peine à émettre une critique sur son comportement et laisser l'appareil foncer vers le treizième niveau. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre, leurs enfants n'étaient pas menacés par un maniaque évadé de prison. Son cerveau avait eu le temps d'apercevoir et d'analyser une scène particulièrement odieuse durant ces cinq secondes: ses parents, entourés d'aurors qui se marraient. Avec sa mère en pleurs et son père à deux doigts de les attaquer physiquement: la scène était claire, ils étaient arrivés en panique, avaient demandé de l'aide et cité le nom de Dolohov, les aurors n'avaient pas pris au sérieux deux pauvres moldus déboussolés et Jules avait rebroussé chemin pour aider sa maman.

Trente seconde de plus, c'est tout ce qui lui avait été nécessaire pour digérer ce à quoi elle venait d'assister et se retrouver devant le bureau de celui qui allait régler sa dette et ce merdier en même temps. La secrétaire essaya de l'empêcher d'entrer en vain, Rosalie se contenta simplement de l'immobiliser avec un _Incarcerus_ non verbal.

\- Pâris, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Immédiatement.

Devant elle se trouvait un sorcier habillé et coiffé avec grand soin, une manie destinée à dissimuler les signes de l'âge qui commençaient à faire leur apparition sur le visage pourtant à peine cinquantenaire, le patron de l'ombre du ministère, son mentor et le seul à qui elle rendait des comptes: Pâris Olivier.

\- Je ne crois pas t'avoir entendu frapper ma chère Rose, où sont passées ces si jolies manières qui sont les tiennes, le taquina le sorcier, parfaitement à son aise et nullement alerté par le comportement de sa subordonnée.

\- Elles sont restées chez moi, avec mon fils de trois ans et le Mangemort évadé qui s'en sert comme otage, siffla-t-elle, la voix emplie de venin. A moins qu'elles ne soient dans le hall, en compagnie de mes parents qui sont venus chercher de l'aide au ministère comme je leur ai ordonné alors que je combattais Antonin putain de Dolohov de merde, qu'ils sont arrivés paniqués avec Jules qui est retourné en arrière pour m'aider alors que ces connards d'aurors se contentent encore de se foutre de la gueule de ma mère au bord de la crise de nerf et de mon père qui leur a surement déjà foutu un pain dans la gueule car ils ne les aident pas car ils ne son pas des sorciers!

Elle avait hurlé la fin et dut reprendre son souffle, le sourire arrogant et suffisant de Pâris avait enfin disparu de son visage laissant place à un mélange de confusion, d'appréhension, de doute mais aussi de crainte. Toujours prudent, il la questionna d'abord:

\- Comment es-tu là, dans ce cas? Si tu avais gagné cet hypothétique duel, oui il reste hypothétique, pour moi avant que tu ne me prouves le contraire, l'interrompit-il alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui sauter à la gorge, Jules serait avec toi si tu avais gagné ce duel. Si tu l'avais perdu, tu ne serais pas vivante devant moi et l'inconnu dans cette équation est Jules: si tu es vivante devant moi, où se trouve Jules?

\- En voilà une superbe question, grogna la sorcière. Je te l'ai dit! Dolohov le garde en otage chez moi, il le tient sous Imperium, lui a mis un couteau dans les mains et lui a ordonné en me regardant droit dans les yeux de s'en servir sur lui-même si je ne lui apporte pas ce qu'il veut, siffla Rosalie, au bord de l'hystérie. Je m'en fous de ce que je dois faire mais je ne sors pas de ce bureau sans que tu accordes une immunité diplomatique et un job au ministère à ce fils de chien russe.

\- Rien d'autre, fit-il, empli de sarcasme, les clefs du ministère et une place à la Tribune peut-être?

Il croyait de toute évidence à une plaisanterie, de très mauvais goût certes et bizarrement en accord avec l'actualité de ce peuple qu'ils avaient le malheur de devoir appeler leur voisin d'Outre-Manche: les relations diplomatiques avec les Anglais se déroulaient plutôt bien, elles étaient même paisibles depuis que les classes dirigeantes moldues et sorcières des deux pays ne souhaitaient plus se faire la guerre. Et pendant qu'il affichait encore son sourire condescendant, il observait tout de même un peu étonné sa protégée mettre à sac son bureau, trouver sa pensine personnelle et s'affairer au-dessus de cette dernière. Il fut encore plus étonnée par la suite des évènements: elle lui jeta un sort informulé, _Immobilus Totalus_ supposa-t-il après coup, et l'entraîna dans ses souvenirs. Il assista ainsi à la scène qu'elle lui avait décrite, le duel, l'arrivée du petit garçon et sa capture, la détresse de sa mère et le marché qui devait avoir lieu. Il n'oublierait surtout jamais la menace du Mangemort russe.

Dès qu'ils furent extirpés du souvenir et avant qu'il ne puisse s'excuser, Rosalie le libéra du sort d'immobilisation. Malheureusement pour le sorcier, ce ne fut que pour lui planter sa baguette dans la gorge.

\- Maintenant, dit-elle, la voix douce mais emplie d'une fureur palpable, tu me suis jusque chez moi sinon je te traîne là-bas. Tu vas m'aider à sauver mon fils et tu vas faire tout ça au nom de la dette de vie que tu me dois, sans me poser de questions et sans hésiter. Et je peux solennellement te jurer sur ma magie que si tu fais quoique ce soit qui puisse mettre l'être qui m'est le plus précieux au monde en danger, je n'en aurais rien à foutre de finir à Azkaban pour t'avoir réservé le même sort que celui que cette détraquée de Lestrange a infligé aux époux Londubat. Je pense m'être faite comprendre, n'est-ce-pas?

\- Tu sais, la menace n'est peut-être pas… commença Pâris avec des sons de gargouillis.

Il n'alla pas plus loin, contrairement à la baguette de Rosalie qui s'enfonça plus profondément encore dans sa gorge.

\- Me suis-je bien faite comprendre, Olivier, tonna-t-elle.

\- OK! OK! C'est d'accord, sur ma magie, je le jure! Calme-toi, pense à Jules, je vais t'aider, on ne peut pas le laisser seul.

Aussitôt, elle sembla se détendre mais cela ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes.

\- Debout.

Son ton était glacial, Olivier se leva sans hésiter, les mains levés en signe de paix.

\- Rose, c'est bon je suis embarqué dans ta mission de secours et on va aller au point de tranplanage: on sait ce que ce malade veut, on va lui donner et tu vas récupérer ton bout de chou. Cool?

Seul un grognement lui répondit et elle s'empara à nouveau de lui, le trainant comme un enfant par le bras de sa robe de sorcier hors de prix derrière elle et ne relâchant son emprise que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à proximité du couple Kermonder.

Rosalie ne s'attarda pas, marmonnant à peine une formule de réconfort à ses parents qui, en voyant son apparence débraillée par le combat contre celui qu'ils avaient accueilli chez eux, redoublèrent d'intensité dans leurs cris. C'était un réconfort dont elle seule avait le secret, à base de « Vous inquiétez pas » et de « Ce bâtard va payer », un mélange assez peu subtil d'inquiétude et d'envie de meurtre, les deux émotions très mal contenues. Et, abandonnant ses parents, elle entreprit de raffermir sa prise sur son patron et possible sauveur avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de couleurs.

* * *

Antonin Dolohov n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer: il avait ordonné au gamin de lâcher le couteau dès que sa mère avait disparu. Que le gamin se coupe aurait été contre-productif et surtout dangereux vu le tempérament de la furie qui lui servait de mère. Elle lui rappelait un peu la sienne, pensa-t-il, se sentant un peu mélancolique: Myria Dolohov ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis presque vingt ans. En découvrant les actes « terroristes, criminels et inhumains » auxquels son fils cadet chérie livrait pour la gloire de ce prétendu _Lord _Voldemort, elle avait fait preuve d'imagination dans sa punition envers son mari qui avait tout arrangé et son fils qui avait accepté avec bien trop de zèle et d'honneur. Il se laissa bercer par les souvenirs lointains, les plus heureux pour lui et regarda avec un intérêt passable l'enfant se remettre à jouer avec les cubes de couleurs et faire apparaître des formes à foison: il était doué.

\- Puissant, le gamin, murmura le sorcier russe, une pointe d'admiration dans la voix. En même temps avec une mère enragée comme la sienne, maugréa-t-il au final.

Un coup de baguette de sa part et les cubes se figèrent, le petit applaudissant, exalté face au visage de sa génitrice reconstitué grâce aux blocs de jeu. Il avait reproduit son expression quand elle avait jeté le premier sort, déterminée et sans peur, une battante.

Le CRAC assourdissant du transplantée lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Une seconde plus tard, les Legos se trouvaient éparpillés sur le sol, le couteau revenu dans la main du gamin et sa mère revenue également en compagnie de ce qui semblait être un membre haut placé du ministère. Parfait, sa nouvelle vie allait pouvoir commencer: il était temps, le charme de stase placé sur sa marque commençait à faiblir, il avait à peine tenu quelques heures.

\- Ma chère Rosalie, quel plaisir de te revoir, fit Dolohov avec un sourire charmeur. C'est bon de savoir que même les Sang-de-Bourbes sont capables d'honorer un marché.

\- Je suis plus inquiète sur les capacités d'un Sang-Pur meurtrier multirécidiviste, fugitif et preneur d'otage d'honorer la sienne, siffla la jeune femme.

\- Et malpolie qui plus est, rétroqua le dit fugitif. Tu ne me présentes même pas à ton charmant compagnon?

\- Pas la peine, ta sale gueule est suffisamment connue dans le monde magique et je suis certaine que mon ami se passera de te serrer la main; comment être sûr que tu la lui rendes intacte, après tout?

Pourtant, le cinquantenaire fit un pas en avant, se défaisant de la prise de fer sur son bras et sortant sa baguette. Instinctivement, Dolohov adopta une posture défensive et pointa la sienne sur l'enfant toujours inconscient des évènements. Le sursaut de Rosalie et le hoquet de terreur qui lui échappa le remplirent de satisfaction morbide, comme la façon dont son prénom roulait sur sa langue avec son accent. L'atmosphère écrasante fut allégé par le nouveau venu:

\- Mr Dolohov, commença-t-il.

Oh, des manières enfin! Enfin, une discussion qui commençait autrement que par des menaces de mort et des sorts jetés à la face…

\- Je me présente, Pâris Olivier, Chef exécutif à la direction des Langues-de-Plomb. Je ne vous veux aucun mal et suis ici pour accéder à vos demandes. C'est moi qui tiendrait le rôle d'Enchaîneur au cours du Serment Inviolable que vous allez prononcer avec Mlle Kermonder. J'apprécierai, Monsieur, que vous relâchiez ce jeune garçon de votre contrôle avant que sa mère, que je connais pour être une personne très impulsive, ne décide de vous transformer en veracrasse et de s'acharner sur vous sous cette forme.

\- Non, grogna Dolohov, tendu et à bout de patience. Ce gosse est ma garantie: le Serment d'abord, je le relâche après. Je n'aurais pas le choix et vous le savez… J'insiste Mr Olivier, continua-t-il, les dents serrés à cause de la douleur et du stress.

Ce dernier se tourna vers Rosalie, épuisé déjà par la situation. La sorcière, la baguette dirigée vers le fugitif et un sort vicieux sur le bout de la langue, prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et abaissa son arme avec lenteur. Pour prouver sa bonne foi, Dolohov décida de faire de même.

\- Bien, félicita Olivier. Maintenant, je vais vous demander de lever chacun votre bras droit et d'empoigner le bras de l'autre: fermement, je te prie Rose, fit-il lorsque Mlle Kermonder essaya de réduire le plus possible le contact physique avec Antonin.

\- Réjouis- toi poupée, la nargua-t-il, si ça avait été l'autre bras, ce serait la Marque des Ténèbres sous tes sales doigts de Sang-de-B…

\- Suffit! Mr Dolohov, je vous demande également d'être civil, du moins le temps du Serment.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Pâris, le rassura Rosalie avec un sourire suffisant, l'insulte n'est pas nouvelle, il n'a pas beaucoup de répartie celui-là.

Loin d'être enchanté, Dolohov entreprit de resserrer au maximum sa poigne. Une joie enfantine fit éruption dans son être en la voyant grimacer de douleur. Visiblement excédé par le comportements des deux partis, Pâris décida de ne pas faire traîner la cérémonie et commença le rituel par un premier filament doré:

\- Rosalie Maud Kermonder, vous engagez-vous à offrir à Antonin Vladimir Dolohov une immunité diplomatique auprès du Ministère Français de la Magie, à ne pas le livrer aux autorités britanniques compétentes, et à lui garantir la liberté, aussi longtemps qu'il vivra sur le sol français et sous la supervision du dit Ministère?

\- Je m'y engage.

\- Et vous engagez-vous à lui fournir un poste à vos côtés au Service de la Création et Innovation des Sortilèges?

\- Je m'y engage.

Deux filaments dansaient désormais autour de leurs avant-bras joins. Pâris se tourna alors vers le russe:

\- Antonin Vladimir Dolohov, vous engagez-vous à n'infliger aucun mal, de quelque nature que ce soit, aux parents et au fils de Rosalie Maud Kermonder et à Rosalie Maud Kermonder elle-même?

\- Je m'y engage.

Un autre filament sortit de la baguette du sorcier et Dolohov sentit véritablement la brûlure et la puissance des mots auxquels il venait d'agréer.

\- Vous engagez-vous à abandonner votre loyauté et votre place auprès de celui qui se fait appeler Lord Voldemort, à ne perpétrer aucune action criminelle en son nom sur le sol français?

\- Je m'y engage, murmura l'ex-Mangemort, légèrement choqué par la prononciation du nom de son ancien Maître.

\- Et vous engagez-vous à livrer au Ministère Français de la magie tous les renseignements nécessaires sur Lord Voldemort et ses Mangemorts si ce dernier venait à menacer le pays et sa population, magique ou moldue?

Il jeta un regard noir à leur Enchaîneur, pensant une fraction de seconde à retirer sa main autour de laquelle brillaient les quatre filaments d'or. Finalement, il raffermit sa prise et énonça d'un ton clair:

\- Je m'y engage.

* * *

La magie les engloba tous les deux, le Mangemort et la née-moldue, unis jusque dans la mort par un serment qui les obligeait désormais à se côtoyer et surtout à ne pas essayer de tuer l'autre. L'éclat des filaments ne se dissipa pas rapidement et chacun, en reculant son bras, pouvait apercevoir sur sa peau nue les cinq marques fines de la magie. Comme étourdis par ce qui venait de se passer, aucun ne chercha à parler, le silence apaisant pour une fois les esprits échauffés et sous tension depuis les dernières heures. Dolohov fut le premier à bouger, sortant sa baguette de la poche de son jean et la dirigeant vers le petit Jules. Il ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer une formule mais en fut incapable: il s'effondra à la place, le souffle coupé par la sorcière qui venait de se jeter sur lui.

\- Ne t'approche pas de mon fils salopard, hurla Rosalie en le plaquant au sol dans le pur style du rugby moldu que son père lui avait enseigné durant son enfance.

Olivier, loin d'intervenir, observa avec intérêt et amusement la jeune femme rouer de coups l'un des meurtriers les plus craints du monde magique et celui-ci tenter se défendre face à la mère enragée, lâchant même sa baguette lorsqu'elle décida d'attaquer son poignet droit avec les dents.

\- Merlin tout-puissant! Laisse-moi, Ker… Aïe! Non, pas les yeux! Olivier, débarrasse-moi de cette hystérique, je vais juste lever l'Imperium pour éviter de crever des suites de ce putain de serment!

La suite fut rapide: d'un mouvement de poignet, le regard de Jules Kermonder retrouva ses expressions et l'enfant se jeta dans les bras de sa mère. Rosalie ignora les grognements de douleur du sorcier russe qu'elle avait jeté à terre et oublia tout, se concentrant sur le corps chaud de son fils. Les deux hommes observèrent le dégoulinement d'affection sans un mot. Puis Dolohov se releva sans un mot avec l'aide de Olivier.

\- Laissons-les, il est plus important que nous rédigions cette immunité dans les plus brefs délais.

Acquiesçant simplement, Antonin posa sa main sur le bras tendu de son nouveau patron et ensemble, ils disparurent. Un chose à retenir selon le russe: son patron possédait beaucoup de contrôle de soi et sa nouvelle collègue, aucun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Home Sweet Home**

Le contrat établissant les termes de sa liberté en France fut établi et signé en un temps record. En même temps, l'absence d'une prise d'otage et d'une sorcière hyper émotive protégeant sa progéniture facilitait considérablement l'échange. Les deux sorciers étaient arrivés dans le hall du Ministère, l'un impassible et l'autre un peu inquiet quant à l'accueil que l'on allait lui réserver. Au final, tout s'était bien passé : un geste de l'homme de l'ombre du Ministère suffit à rendre les aurors aussi dociles que des chiots. Le seul coup d'éclat avait été la réaction de Maurice Kermonder qui s'attendait plutôt à voir sa fille et son petit-fils et non pas l'ex-détenu. Maurice avait prouvé sa parenté avec Rosalie en plaquant violemment Antonin Dolohov sur le sol marbré du hall et en lui distribuant tout aussi violemment plusieurs coups de poings. Avant que Pâris ait eu le temps ou le désir d'intervenir, le nez du nouvel employé du Ministère était cassé, sa lèvre ouverte, sa bouche emplie de sang et sa pommette gonflée en plus de l'oeil au beurre noir infligé par la fille.

Famille de dingues.

Puis la situation avait été expliqué, les deux hommes relevés et des aurors avaient enfin raccompagné le couple. Avant d'être renvoyé chez lui, le vieil homme qui était tout de même encore très en forme et n'était pas désigné comme vieux par ceux qui s'étaient frottés à lui n'avait pas pu résister : un ultime crochet dans les côtes et une menace de ne plus jamais s'approcher de leur petit-fils adoré plus tard et ils étaient partis. Cela avait été la dernière étape quelque peu tendue avant le bureau du chef Olivier et une fois le contrat fini, les deux sorciers s'étaient effondrés dans les sofas et chacun s'était saisi avec empressement d'une tasse de thé et de plusieurs biscuits. Pâris en avait même profité pour redresser le nez de son invité d'un _Episkey_ informulé et en proposant une potion anti-douleur. Quelques goutes d'essence de dictame avaient suffi pour faire disparaître les dernières traces de la férocité d'une certaine famille bretonne.

\- Je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que vous ne serez pas inviter chez les Kermonders pour le dîner, déclara Pâris sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Famille de fous, maugréa Antonin en trempant son biscuit dans son thé, avachi dans le confortable siège. Elle est toujours aussi violente, d'habitude ? La fille, je veux dire. J'avoue que j'espère ne pas avoir droit à ce traitement à chaque fois que je la croise, autrement je ne pense pas survivre plus longtemps en sa compagnie qu'en celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Évitez de vous en prendre à sa famille, gloussa Pâris sans se formaliser du regard noir que lui envoyait Antonin, signifiant qu'il avait trop bien compris ce que le contraire impliquait. Vous avouerez mon cher Antonin que tenir en otage son fils n'est pas la meilleure façon de faire connaissance. Autrement, elle est très réputée et respectée dans son domaine d'expertise et depuis que je l'ai personnellement recruté à la sortie de Beauxbâtons, elle a travaillé dur pour gagner ce respect, à la fois pour son travail accompli mais aussi pour celui de son sang.

L'expression de son visage était devenu sérieuse mais elle s'adoucit à nouveau lorsqu'il reprit:

\- Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir fait les frais de ses talents de duelliste ou de combat moldu, précisa-t-il en souriant avec empathie. J'ai fait moi-même l'expérience de sa technique de plaquage. Quand elle vous a foncé dessus et jeté à terre, comme ce que son père a fait dans le hall, expliqua-t-il devant l'air perdu de Dolohov, il s'agit en réalité d'un sport que son père a pratiqué, particulièrement violent si on sait s'y prendre.

\- D'après mon expérience, le Ministère ne s'intéresse qu'aux prodiges pour des postes tels que celui-ci, fit remarquer Antonin, intrigué. Une personne si jeune, elle avait attiré l'attention, n'est-ce-pas, Pâris ?

Ce dernier s'esclaffa franchement, de toute évidence il pensait aux actions de _Rose_, comme il l'appelait et Antonin se surprit à être envieux de la connaissance qu'il possédait de la sorcière qu'il respectait déjà sans cependant se l'avouer. Et surtout, il ressentit une jalousie déplaisante à l'encontre du sorcier plus âgé en s'apercevant qu'il n'allait rien lui raconter, juste le laisser patauger face à la furie aux cheveux noirs et aux jambes de rêve.

\- Vous le découvrirez bien tout seul, déclara Pâris sans cesser d'être amusé.

Les deux sorciers finirent leur thé en silence. Après avoir reposé sa tasse sur la table basse, Olivier déclara vouloir montrer à Dolohov ce qui avait été mis en place pour l'accueillir : selon le contrat, il devait disposer d'une petite maison avec un terrain dans un coin isolé du pays. La propriété serait protégée par de nombreuses barrières, créant ainsi un périmètre dans lequel le nouvel ajout au Service de la Création et Innovation des Sortilèges ou SCIS comme disait son chef: «Prononcez comme le chiffre, six : ingénieux, n'est-ce-pas ? » Ils prirent leur temps, ils devaient de toute façon attendre le portoloin qui les transporterait à destination. Le thé, les biscuits, la chaleur apaisante du bureau, la fatigue des évènements de la journée et le stress pesaient sur les deux hommes, emplissant la pièce d'une ambiance lourde de satiété et de paresse. Ceux qui auraient dû être ennemis finirent par sombrer ensemble dans les bras de Morphée, s'abandonnant à la quiétude.

Antonin eut pour dernière pensée lucide celle de ne pas vouloir fermer les yeux de peur qu'en les rouvrant, il ne puisse rien voir d'autre que les murs gris d'Azkaban et entendre seulement le grincement combiné du rire de Bellatrix et des couinements de son ancien codétenu.

* * *

Il était 17h34 exactement quand Rosalie débarqua dans le bureau de son mentor pour découvrir ce dernier assoupi sur l'un des sofas et Antonin Dolohov ronflant sur le second. Elle sut immédiatement ce qu'elle avait à faire, elle sortit sa baguette et sans aucune émotion sur le visage, elle prononça :

_\- Wingardium Leviosa_.

Le canapé sur lequel se trouvait le Mangemort s'éleva légèrement au début, le poids du russe l'empêchant de décoller vraiment. Elle se concentra davantage et eut le plaisir de voir le meuble continuer son ascension pour atteindre presque deux mètres de hauteur, non loin du plafond. Enfin, un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus diabolique étira ses lèvres sèches et marquées de traces de dents, signe de la tension subie au cours de la journée.

_\- Finite Incantatem_, murmura-t-elle.

Dur de choisir ce qu'elle avait préféré entre le hurlement de surprise de Dolohov, l'expression sur son visage en s'apercevant que le sol se rapprochait dangereusement vite ou alors le grognement particulièrement sonore qu'il produisit en s'écrasant le nez le premier face au plancher. Le visage ahuri de Pâris réveillé en sursaut et croyant à une attaque n'était pas mal non plus.

\- PAR SALAZAR, tonna Antonin, ET PAR LE CUL DESSÉCHÉ DE ROWENA SERDAIGLE ! Qui a fait ça ? continua-t-il de hurler alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur la Sang-de-Bourbe qui semblait prendre plaisir à empoisonner son existence depuis ce midi soit à peu près quatre heures.

Elle prenait bien trop de place dans sa vie pour quelqu'un qui n'y était que depuis quatre heures. Et elle avait l'air bien trop ravie, bien trop supérieure avec ce rictus triomphant plaqué sur ses lèvres, le même exactement que les jumeaux Prewett affichaient à Poudlard lorsqu'ils réussissaient l'une de leurs nombreuses farces.

Pâris, réveillé en sursaut et brandissant sa baguette en direction de la jeune femme, peinait à se maintenir debout et les informations semblaient peiner tout autant à parvenir à son cerveau car il demeurait la bouche ouverte comme un strangulot hors de l'eau, le regard affolé passant de Kermonder à Dolohov. L'une conservait un aspect presque normal à l'exception de l'éclat de plaisir sadique qui brillait dans ses yeux, l'autre avait, comme toujours, l'air d'être en colère mais c'est le fait qu'il était face contre terre qui sortait de l'ordinaire.

\- Cette blague est digne d'un gamin de première année, grommela Antonin. Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire, _Rose_, fit-il en mettant l'accent sur le surnom.

Et, à son grand plaisir, l'utilisation de ces deux syllabes suffit à la faire fulminer.

\- Et les prises d'otages ainsi que les menaces de mort sont dignes d'une pourriture raciste qui a sa place à Azkaban, répliqua-t-elle, l'envie de l'y renvoyer clairement peinte sur son visage.

\- Rosalie, tu ne penses pas que vous devriez peut-être faire la paix ? intervint Pâris.

La réponse fusa:

\- Plutôt crever. Je suis juste venue vous apporter le portoloin, dit-elle en jetant sur la table une vieille boîte de conserve rouillée. Personne n'ose rentrer ou frapper à la porte tellement ils sont effrayés par la célébrité russe que tu laisses pioncer dans ton bureau, ta secrétaire s'est évanouie juste après que vous soyez entrés dans le bureau et elle panique depuis qu'elle a repris connaissance.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle raconte ? demandèrent les deux hommes en choeur.

\- Que tu es sous Imperium, qu'il te menace, que tu es trop jeune pour mourir ou que c'est encore une blague que tu as décidé de lui faire car tu es, je cite, « un patron affreux qui prend plaisir à torturer les gens autant qu'une de ces saletés de Détraqueurs ». Le dernier est assez proche de la réalité selon moi. Sauf que mes parents ont enfin été pris au sérieux et les aurors ont décidés de mettre tout cet étage et les cinq en dessous en alerte: tous les occupants ont été évacués et le fait que tu aies demandé un portoloin a convaincu le ministre que tu étais en grand danger.

\- Et alors, qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ?

\- Je m'assure de ne pas laisser mon fils orphelin; je respecte le serment, rien de plus. J'ai expliqué la situation à Duchemin et je me suis portée volontaire pour amener ça.

\- Courageuse la petite, remarqua Antonin ce qui lui valut encore une fois une oeillade meurtrière.

\- Non j'ai de la compassion, nuance. Le pauvre gosse qui devait l'amener s'est vomi dessus de frayeur en apprenant les rumeurs et s'est prosterné devant moi pour me remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie quand j'ai dit que je m'en chargerais.

Les deux sorciers s'entendaient décidément trop bien au goût de Rosalie, ils tentaient chacun de ne pas montrer à quel point la situation les amusaient. Elle pouvait accorder une chose à Antonin, il y arrivait mieux que Pâris. Finalement, ils levèrent et Pâris proposa à Rosalie qu'elle se joigne à eux pour découvrir. Sans surprise, elle lui accorda un égard dédaigneux avant de sortir; ils purent l'entendre rassurer les aurors derrière la porte et les soupirs de soulagement de ces derniers quand ils apprirent qu'ils n'auraient pas à aller se battre en duel contre un Mangemort évadé.

Dans le tourbillon du portoloin, Antonin Dolohov eut le temps de se dire que les aurors français n'étaient désormais pas des adversaires aussi dignes qu'ils l'avaient été.

* * *

\- Vous plaisantez j'espère ?

\- Du tout, rétorqua le chef du SCIS.

\- _Cette_ maison ?

\- Comme promis, meublée et avec un jardin.

\- Je vois d'ici la maison des Kermonder !

\- Oui, vous connaissez déjà vos voisins, ils vous connaissent et nous sommes sûrs que vous ne serez pas tentés de lui faire du mal car vous payerez de votre vie toute attaque sur ce charmant couple à l'hospitalité sans limite comme vous avez pu le constatez.

\- Je ne suis pas ici pour me faire des amis, protesta le russe. Si elle l'apprend, déjà que je suis censé travailler à ses côtés, elle va essayer de me tuer ! Encore une fois !

\- Mais non, mais non, fit son interlocuteur, balayant d'un geste de la main ses appré vous avons ouvert un nouveau compte à la branche française de Gringotts, celui anglais est sous le contrôle de votre Ministère et donc bloqué mais votre premier mois de salaire est déjà versé : profitez-en pour vous refaire une garde-robe mon vieux, les jeans ne sont pas acceptés au SCIS. Un elfe de maison du ministère a été mis à votre service, il s'occupera de vos tâches ménagères, comme ça vous pourrez vous concentrez sur vos recherches.

Il continua ses explications sur un ton jovial, à quelles étaient ses horaires de bureau, ce qu'on attendrait de lui, qu'il était libre d'aller où bon lui plaisait en France mais Dolohov ne l'écoutait plus et maugréait dans sa barbe :

\- Elle va me tuer…

\- Vous prêtez une attention singulière à l'opinion qu'une femme a de vous alors que vous ne la connaissez pas et que vous la respectez encore moins, Antonin.

Cette réflexion le fit se tourner brusquement, l'accusation qu'elle contenait limpide.

\- Et vous, répliqua Dolohov en s'approchant pour le dominer et tenter de l'impressionner, vous mettez un peu trop souvent en contact avec moi cette même femme dont j'ai menacé la famille et le fils il y a quelques heures à peine. Pourtant, vous êtes son mentor, son ami même puisqu'elle s'est tourné vers vous pour être notre Enchaîneur.

\- Je suis son mentor et je tiens à elle mais je suis avant tout au service de la communauté magique et moldue de France. Le Ministère vous tient en laisse, une laisse fine mais une laisse tout de même et c'est Rosalie qui la tient. Elle travaille au Ministère et n'est pas étrangère à la notion de sacrifice et d'honneur contrairement à vous, elle est en sécurité en votre compagnie contrairement à tous les autres citoyens de ce pays et je sais qu'elle sera parfaite pour vous contrôler, vous et vos pulsions.

\- Elle _sera_? Vous ne lui avez pas dit, réalisa Dolohov. Oh Merlin, vous allez vous faire…

\- Oui, je sais mais en voyant qu'elle ne peut rien faire contre moi, c'est sur vous qu'elle déchargera d'une part sa colère et de l'autre sa frustration de ne pas avoir pu la décharger sur ma personne, finit Pâris avec un sourire presque innocent alors que Dolohov réalisait avec horreur que c'était exactement ce qui allait se passer.

Sans prendre la peine d'effacer son sourire ravi, il souhaita une bonne journée à l'ex-Mangemort stupéfait par ce machiavélisme flagrant et efficace. Abasourdi, ce dernier le suivit à l'intérieur de la petite maison meublée aux allures de petit cottage anglais et demeura sans réaction tout au long de la visite du nouvel endroit qu'il était supposé appelé chez lui.

\- Ce sera tout, fit joyeusement Pâris en se dirigeant vers la cheminée et en se servant d'une poignée de poudre verte dans le pot suspendu à proximité de l'âtre. Donc c'est réglé, nous sommes mercredi, présentez-vous donc au bureau vendredi à 9h. Un jour de repos ne vous fera pas mal et Soppy va bien s'occuper de vous.

\- Soppy ?

\- Votre elfe de maison bien sûr ! Je vais devoir vous laisser malheureusement, je pense devoir beaucoup d'explication au Ministre Duchemin et ma journée déjà chargée est loin d'être finie. Ce fut néanmoins un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

\- Les circonstances n'étaient pas idéales, reconnut Antonin, incapable de ne pas ressentir de sympathie pour cet homme original mais droit.

\- Je vous l'accorde, s'esclaffa son interlocuteur. Au moins ce n'était pas banal. Sur ce, bonne journée Antonin et revenez-nous en pleine forme.

Après ces paroles, il disparut dans les flammes vertes et Antonin se retrouva seul dans sa nouvel maison. Que faire? Il avait du temps, la sécurité et les services d'un elfe à disposition et il hésitait entre trois choses à faire: manger un ragoût comme sa mère le faisait, prendre un bain chaud durant des heures et dormir juste pour le plaisir de se blottir sous les couvertures chaudes. Après approximativement deux secondes de réflexion, il se décida pour les trois en même temps. Toute sa fierté lui criait que ce n'était pas ce que faisait un ancien meurtrier habitué à terroriser les foules mais il était avant tout un être humain privé des petits plaisirs de la vie durant quinze ans. Donc oui, il méritait une journée de détente.

\- Soppy, appela-t-il.

A sa grande satisfaction, la minuscule créature se matérialisa devant lui, à peine plus haute que ses genoux avec ses yeux bruns globuleux et sa taie d'oreille relativement propre en guise de pagne.

\- Mister Dov, fit-il en s'inclinant, que peut faire Soppy pour le vilain évadé?

\- Comment m'as-tu appelé? demanda-t-il, glacial.

\- C'est la gentille Miss Rose qui m'envoie, elle m'a dit que vous étiez méchant et que c'est comme ça qu'il fallait vous appelez et qu'il fallait vous rappelez que si vous me tuez, la gentille Miss Rose ne va pas envoyer de remplaçant.

Fulminant face à une énième provocation de la Sang-de-Bourbe, Antonin décida en se pinçant le nez de laisser passer, il la confronterait vendredi. En attendant, il avait mieux à faire.

\- Tu vas me faire couler un bain. Je veux aussi que tu me trouves des habits de sorcier à ma taille et que tu prépares une grosse portion de boeuf Stroganoff, je mangerais dans mon bain donc apporte-le moi dès que tu as fini.

\- Ce sera tout, Mister Dov ?

Il s'occuperait du surnom plus tard. En attendant:

\- Non, ramène-moi aussi deux bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu.


	6. Chapter 6

**Je n'ai pas trouvé de titre pour ce chapitre, peu importe à quel point je me suis retournée la cervelle. Si vous avez des idées de titres, n'hésitez pas! **

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

La soirée avait été divine. Personne n'était venu frapper à sa porte ni n'avait débarqué dans sa nouvelle demeure, détruisant sa porte et le surprenant dans sa baignoire pour l'assassiner. Enfant, Antonin avait entendu l'histoire d'un politique moldu qu'une servante avait tué durant son bain: encore une preuve de la barbarie de ce peuple selon lui.

Il s'était lavé, restant des heures dans la baignoire en réchauffant magiquement l'eau à chaque fois qu'elle tiédissait pour se rattraper des quinze ans de douches froides et trop rapides en prison. Une douche toutes les deux semaines était jugée suffisante là-bas. Une fois lavé, il avait avaler une marmite entière de ragoût. La cuisine de Soppy était délicieuse, comme celle de tous les elfes ; la recette n'était pas vraiment à la hauteur de celle de sa mère mais il s'en contenterait. Refaire tous ces gestes du quotidien, à nouveau pouvoir faire ces choses comme rester sous l'eau chaude juste pour le plaisir ou manger un repas chaud, être libre de ses mouvements, être dans une maison et subvenir à tous ses besoins sans aucune restriction, comme cela lui avait manqué…

Le matelas méritait un ordre de Merlin Première classe à lui tout seul et son sommeil aurait pu être parfait lui aussi sans son esprit et les réminiscences des tortures de ses anciens gardiens : il avait un matelas, il avait chaud, le ventre plein, toutes ces raisons auraient dû suffire à lui faire passer une bonne nuit. Et pourtant, il ne fit que se souvenir, se rappeler le froid, la faim, les odeurs et les sons, le gloussement d'un côté et les pleurs de l'autre et durant un instant, il crut entendre la voix de Bellatrix : ce n'était au final que la pluie et le vent, abondant chacun en Bretagne. La solitude dont il bénéficiait désormais commençait déjà à lui peser et il décida donc sur le moment de mettre à profit son nouveau jardin. De l'espace, une bonne marche, c'était ce qui lui fallait sûrement.

Et entamer la seconde bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu sous la pluie.

Il sortait à peine que Soppy apparut malgré l'heure, tardive ou matinale, il ne se rendait pas bien compte :

\- Enfin Mister Dov, vous allez vous rendre malade. Soppy ne peut pas l'accepter, ça non! Soppy a promis que le vilain irait au travail demain, ça oui !

\- Dolohov, Soppy, mon nom est Dolohov.

\- Soppy sait, ça oui mais Soppy ne sait pas dire et la gentille miss a dit que Soppy ne devait pas se punir si le vilain Dov faisait une remarque, ça non !

\- Elle a dit ça, grommela Antonin, je ne vais pas tomber malade à cause d'une petite averse, rassure-toi, tu n'as pas besoin de me surveiller. Je vais juste faire une petite promenade dans le jardin.

Devant le regard suspicieux de l'elfe et désireux d'avoir la paix, il entreprit de gagner sa confiance et prononça des mots si polis à l'égard de l'elfe que ce fut un miracle qu'il ne se mette pas à cracher du sang tant les mots lui écorchèrent la bouche:

\- Si tu le souhaites, fit-il en grinçant des dents avec un faux sourire de politesse, tu peux m'accompagner : tu me surveilles d'un côté et tu me protèges de la pluie de l'autre pour être certain que je ne tombe pas malade.

La proposition fit s'illuminer le visage de l'elfe qui accepta avec un grand sourire. L'ex-Mangemort se promena donc, l'elfe sur les talons qui glapissait, chantait les louanges de « la gentille miss » et essayait de prononcer « Dolohov » avec peu de succès. Ils marchèrent ainsi durant une petite heure et Antonin décréta en observant le lever du soleil qu'il était temps de rentrer : évidemment, Soppy ne put que s'extasier devant le spectacle et applaudir en même temps la décision du mister Dov, ramassant au passage la bouteille désormais vide que Antonin avait jeté pendant que Soppy ne regardait pas. Le trajet du retour fut constitué de l'elfe reprochant au sorcier d'avoir fait cela et Antonin se demanda plusieurs fois si tuer la bruyante créature le renverrait à Akaban.

La journée de repos qui lui avait été accordé par Pâris Olivier se déroula de la même manière: boire, manger et dormir avec une exception. Déjà durant la marche et après le départ de son nouveau bienfaiteur, Dolohov avait dû rejeter le sort de charme sur sa Marque qui commençait à le brûler. Il se mit au travail immédiatement, certain de pouvoir le justifier en tant que travail de conception auprès du Ministère, ce qui lui permettrait de ne pas avoir à limiter ses recherches à son temps libre. En somme, il pouvait être payer à résoudre ses propres problèmes sous couvert d'un sort destiné à stopper l'évolution des malédictions internes relevant de la magie noire . Cela sonnait bien pour la paperasse, autant commencer maintenant.

\- Soppy, appela-t-il après avoir encore une fois jeté le charme en se frottant les yeux pour en chasser le sommeil qui ne venait de toute façon pas. Du parchemin, des plumes et de l'encre, apporte-moi tout ça.

Il était toujours fatigué, la nuit n'avait pas été reposante et le sort ne soulageait la souffrance que durant les trois premières heures. Au cours des trois suivantes, la douleur ne faisait qu'augmenter et les appels persistants de la magie de son ancien maître envoyaient des décharges dans son bras tout entier. Ce n'était pas douloureux à proprement parler mais Antonin avait tout de même du mal à garder des objets dans sa main gauche.

Ce matin, sa tasse de café avait fait connaissance avec le sol à cause d'un tressaillement du bras. À midi, un morceau de viande et la fourchette attachée à ce dernier étaient partis s'écraser sur le tapis ; les nerfs de son bras s'étaient contractés sans son accord et il avait fait valser l'ustensile à l'autre bout de la salle à manger. Et pour couronner le tout, ce satané elfe croyait qu'il le faisait exprès. Donc il s'était mis à rouspéter, à ronchonner contre le vilain mister Dov qui "faisait des bêtises rien que pour vexer le pauvre Soppy."

Ce n'était donc pas le zèle qui lui avait fait commencer son travail de création de sort, juste un besoin personnel et complètement égoïste. Et ce fut ce qui constitua toute sa journée au final, manger, élaborer et jeter des sorts et travailler, écrire des équations au lieu de paresser mollement comme il l'avait prévu. À la nuit tombée, il se rendit tout de même compte de deux choses : la première était qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup avancé sur son problème quand la douleur devient intenable et qu'il dut relancer le sort mais surtout, il était encore en pyjama. Soppy avait déposé sur son lit la veille un ensemble de vêtements pour la nuit composé d'un pantalon et d'un chemise en coton tous les deux bleu marine. Pour sa défense, le tissu était aussi peu épais que ses robes de prisonniers et il n'avait donc fait aucune différence. Il n'avait pensé à se changer non plus.

\- Soppy, tu aurais des vêtements pour moi, des robes de sorcier de préférence ?

\- Oui, Mister Dov, le mister Olivier a ordonné hier à Soppy de trouver des vêtements dignes d'un sorcier pour Mister Dov. Pas comme ces choses que le mister avait sur le dos, ça non. Soppy a été acheté des beaux vêtements pour le mister Dov. Comme ça, le mister Dov sera un peu plus joli que ce qu'il n'est maintenant. Il n'est pas beau comme la gentille miss Rose, ça non. Il va avoir des vêtements mieux qu'un elfe, ça oui.

Il dut vraiment se contrôler pour ne pas tuer la créature.

* * *

\- Bonjour mademoiselle, fit Antonin d'un ton suave en ajoutant un regard de tombeur à son air charmeur.

Son ravissement n'eut fut total lorsqu'il réalisa que quinze ans de prison n'avaient en rien ruiné sa capacité à attirer de jolis sorcières et cette petite employée qui s'ennuyait au bureau d'accueil du Ministère de la Magie Français disposait de deux beaux atouts placés bien en évidence sur son bureau. Par Merlin, ils lui cachaient même le journal sur lequel elle se penchait. Et ce journal était ouvert sur une photo de son avis de recherche en grand. Elle commençait déjà à battre des cils et à rougir, bon signe et surtout celui qu'elle ne devait pas être d'une grande intelligence, ni très futée. Se pencher un peu plus aussi aurait été un bon signe.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous monsieur ? minauda-t-elle.

\- Je cherche un département précis, le SCIS si je me rappelle bien ? Ça a quelque chose à voir avec la création de sorts, je n'ai pas le nom exact…

\- Le Service de la Création et Innovation des Sortilèges vous voulez dire, piailla la sorcière visiblement très fière d'elle et sûrement encore plus fière d'enfin servir à quelque chose.

Le russe ne put résister à l'idée de continuer de flirter. C'était décidément trop facile et surtout la première sorcière qui n'essayait pas de le tuer depuis Azkaban.

\- C'est donc vrai ce qu'on dit sur les sorcières françaises, sussura-t-il sur un ton de conspirateur.

\- Quoi donc , demanda-t-elle sans cesser de papillonner.

\- Que vous parvenez à combiner beauté, grâce et intelligence là où vos consoeurs d'Outre-Manche réussissent à peine à s'illustrer dans une seule de ces catégories, confia-t-il comme un secret.

Son sourire carnassier aurait mis la puce à l'oreille de n'importe quelle sorcière un peu lucide mais Cécile, comme l'indiquait son badge à l'envers, ne semblait pas être une lumière. Et le reste de l'interaction le confirma à de multiples reprises, en commençant par les gloussements sonores qui n'avaient de cesse de lui échapper.

\- Oui c'est sûrement vrai, enfin je ne sais pas mais si vous le dites. Vous intégrez le SCIS, donc vous devez savoir beaucoup de choses. Oh quelle chance vous avez, ce sont les meilleurs sorciers qui y sont ! Vous devez sûrement être très intelligent : j'ai essayé d'être transféré là-bas si vous voulez tout savoir mais ils n'ont pas été gentils, ils ont dit non.

La moue boudeuse qu'elle affichait était indigne même du gamin qui se trouvait il y a deux jours encore sous la menace de sa baguette. La gamine, car c'est bien ce qu'elle était au final, malgré un aspect physique plus qu'adulte, n'affichait pas une fausse déception et Antonin la trouva encore plus stupide ; on ne candidate pas dans de tels services, les talents sont repérés avant même qu'ils en aient aux-même conscience.

\- Une sorcière aussi magnifique que vous? Ils devaient avoir peur que vous les empêchiez de travailler, affirma-t-il.

\- Quoi?

\- Votre charme n'aurait fait que les distraire, murmura-t-il avec un clin d'oeil qui provoqua d'autres gloussements.

\- Oh, je regrette encore plus de ne pas y être, minauda-t-elle, vous serez bien concentré, il n'y a qu'une seule femme dans ce service et elle n'est même pas belle, geignit la jolie et stupide Céline.

\- J'aimerais rester et vous admirer encore, assura-t-il, mais je ne devrais pas être en retard pour mon premier jour…

Elle hocha vigoureusement de la tête et rougit:

\- Bien sûr! C'est au treizième, vous devez aller voir Mr Pâris Olivier qui vous montrera tout le service, à gauche en sortant de l'ascenseur, la première porte.

\- Merci beaucoup, vous êtes délicieuse, sourit Antonin en se dirigeant vers la machine.

\- Attendez, s'écria-t-elle, alors qu'il entrait dans la cabine. Je... je dois vous annoncer, le prévenir! J'avais oublié, votre nom c'est…

Et alors que les portes se fermaient, il annonça à la naïve employée et à tout le hall d'une voix profonde en forçant son accent russe :

\- Antonin Dolohov.

Et la jeune fille eut juste le temps de pâlir et se tourner vers son journal pour comparer les deux visages avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle avait dragué un Mangemort qui avait deux fois son âge.

* * *

\- Antonin, bienvenue dans ta nouvelle vie et ton nouveau boulot, l'accueillit chaleureusement Pâris.

Il fut bien le seul à être enthousiaste : en lui faisant découvrir le service qui couvrait tout l'étage ainsi que ses collègues, il avait fait mine de ne pas voir le dégoût et la rage en plus de l'envie de meurtre sur les visages de ses employés et de ne pas entendre les protestations. Par contre, il réprimandait les insultes. Antonin ne pensait pas un jour regretter son ancien environnement de travail. Chez les Mangemorts au moins, il était en terrain connu et les insultes étaient plus raffinées, tournées plus délicatement. Cependant plusieurs fois, la même remarque avait été faite :

\- Et Rosalie?

Et la réponse était la même, que Rosalie était au courant, c'est ce qu'il leur disait à tous. Puis vint le tour du bureau de la fameuse, de la célèbre et de l'incontournable star du département selon les apparences. Les deux sorciers furent accueillis par une explosion. Cette explosion fut immédiatement suivie par deux éclairs et si le chef de service avait été assez réactif pour éviter celui dirigé vers lui dans un premier temps, le russe le reçut en pleine poitrine et se retrouva projeté contre le mur; Pâris, au départ ravi d'avoir échappé à ce traitement de bienvenue, sentit l'éclair le frapper dans le dos. Et Rosalie se tenait au centre de la pièce, toisant avec hauteur les deux raisons de sa colère depuis deux jours, les cheveux crépitants de magie à cause de sa colère.

\- Je t'ai prévenu: je ne veux pas de cette ordure dans mon bureau. Tu peux le promener comme le bon petit chien en laisse qu'il fait semblant d'être mais il ne mettra pas un pied dans cette pièce.

\- Rosalie, j'aimerais bien que tu sois raisonnable parfois, ça me faciliterait les choses. Et c'est quoi encore ce sort ? Un nouveau ? Tu n'est pas censé créer ce qu'il te plaît quand tu as une mission qui t'a été confié, réprimanda le plus âgé des sorciers en se relevant et s'époussetant.

\- Je pense avoir été clair, tonna la jeune femme. IL NE RENTRE PAS ICI !

\- Content de te voir aussi, salua Antonin en reprenant son souffle. Toujours aussi hystérique à ce que je vois.

\- Je te conseille de la fermer espèce de sac à merde : c'est toi qui est à l'origine de tout, de mon fils terrifié qui ne dors plus, de ses cris qui m'empêchent de dormir et donc de mon humeur de chien. Et pour ton information mon cher patron, fit-elle avec assez de sarcasme pour rivaliser avec Severus Rogue selon l'avis d'Antonin, ceci n'est qu'un sort à tête chercheuse, un qui traque sa cible comme la technologie moldue le fait depuis des années. Si tu ramène cette ordure raciste dans mon bureau, je lui en lance une dizaine aux trousses et il découvrira la France en courant avec des éclairs au cul. Et tu partageras le même sort si je ne décide pas de t'avadakedavriser la gueule.

\- Je te l'ai dit vingt fois au moins, essaya d'argumenter Pâris, c'est un ordre d'en haut, le ministre Duchemin a approuvé son statut de réfugié politique, son immunité diplomatique pour tous les crimes qui l'ont conduit en prison et sa position dans ce service. Cet homme est un atout pour notre gouvernement si ce taré de Qui-tu-sais décide d'étendre son emprise à la France !

\- Charles est fou de lui faire confiance et toi aussi ! Cet homme est un meurtrier, répliqua Rosalie en hurlant.

\- Et j'entends tout, fit remarquer l'intéressé.

Il en avait assez d'être ignoré alors qu'il était le sujet de la conversation. Il regretta cette pensée lorsque d'un coup rageur de baguette magique, la sorcière décida de les bannir tous les deux de son bureau en les renvoyant s'écraser sur le mur du couloir. En se relevant, il ne fut pas surpris de voir la porte scellée.

\- Elle l'a bien pris, non ?

\- Tant qu'elle ne fait que nous menacer, tout va bien. Peut-être que tu devrais l'éviter tout de même, sa magie est agressive quand elle est de mauvaise humeur mais ça, tu le sais déjà.

\- Tu m'étonnes, grommela Antonin en se mettant en route pour continuer la visite.

A la fin de la journée, l'ex-Mangemort se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas pensé avant à déserter des rangs des psychopathes élitistes. Il disposait de son propre bureau, d'une salle d'expérimentation dont la taille était ajustable avec la magie et son projet de sort avait été accepté, suscitant même de l'intérêt chez ses nouveaux collègues, inhospitaliers mais curieux, raison pour laquelle ils étaient venus lui rendre visite. Quand il leva le nez de ses parchemins, il faisait nuit noire et il décida de rentrer après avoir étouffé un bâillement qui lui menaçait de lui décocher la mâchoire. Il sortit de son atelier de création flambant neuf sans oublier de protéger la porte lourdement et il eut le temps d'apercevoir du coin de l'oeil _sa_ Sang-de-Bourbe qui s'engouffrait dans la cabine de l'ascenseur et un instant, il envisagea se glisser dans l'espace exigu en sa compagnie. Tout bien réfléchi, il préférait garder ses bourses pour le moment. Et sur cette pensée, il attendit que les portes se referment pour sortir de sa cachette et lui adresser un sourire:

\- Embrasse Jules de ma part, lança-t-il.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, en observant la jeune sorcière lui lancer des regards venimeux et crier des menaces de mort, il se mit à rire. Les journées ne seront pas monotones au moins, se rassura-t-il en s'engouffrant dans une cabine pour se dépêcher de rentrer. A défaut d'une sorcière qui l'attendait dans son lit, un diner et un bain patientaient chez lui et il pouvait entendre leur appel.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7: Une petite crise**

Ce soir-là, Soppy, créature ennuyeuse à ses yeux mais néanmoins talentueuse, lui avait concocté un festin de nourriture anglaise.

\- Soppy doit bien nourrir le mister, ça oui, il est trop maigre. Oui, trop maigre et si le mister Dov est tout maigre comme ça, on va penser que Soppy est un mauvais elfe, qu'il ne s'occupe pas bien de Mister Dov.

Et il se lamentait, roulait des yeux et commençait à se pincer ce qui rendait hilare son maître temporaire qui ne pensa pas une seule seconde à l'empêcher de se blesser. Sa mère, encore et toujours, avait eu de la tendresse pour leurs elfes de maison et insistait auprès de sa famille pour qu'ils soient bien traités et même respectés, des idées de bonne femme selon son père qui accordait plus d'importance à ses chiens qu'aux minuscules créatures aux yeux globuleux. Lorsque sa femme était absente, il laissait même ses chers compagnons courir après les elfes dont ils étaient fascinés par les oreilles qu'ils essayaient de mordre sans arrêt. Ce genre de souvenir n'était pas inhabituel dorénavant et même plutôt agréable: la proximité des Détraqueurs durant toutes ces années avait empêché le sorcier de se rappeler d'autres choses que des disputes avec sa mère à propos de ses choix, de la dernière fois où il avait eu l'occasion de lui parler et où elle avait rompu tout lien ainsi que la mort de son père. Celui-ci semblait encore plus lointain.

Sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive, presque trois mois s'étaient écoulés. Il avait été occupé et n'avait pas vu les jours puis les semaines passer, absorbé par son travail. Ces trois mois, ils les avait passé presque entièrement dans une solitude assez confortable et franchement bienvenue après avoir eu constamment des gens dans la cellule d'à côté. Ses seules fréquentations se limitaient à Pâris, Soppy et étrangement Maurice et Inès Kermonder au cours du troisième mois; Pâris prenait des nouvelles, veillait à son bien-être et à l'avancement de son travail en tant que « agent de probation », du moins c'est ainsi qu'il se définissait et Soppy était son elfe, toujours beaucoup trop présent et qui n'arrêtait de jacasser qu'après un ordre express de se taire. En réalité, il suffisait de lui hurler de la fermer ou de se punir et le piaillement suraigu se trouvait remplacer par des petits cris de douleur à peine plus supportables aux oreilles du russe. Ce qui les rendait supportables? Le simple plaisir que la créature magique souffrait.

Puis il se rappelait de sa mère et il l'entendait rouspéter et lui dire que s'il retrouvait peu à peu sa carrure, c'était grâce aux soins de l'elfe. En général, il lui ordonnait d'arrêter autrement il déprimait.

Les Kermonder, malgré leur statut d'êtres non-magiques, ne lui inspiraient pourtant pas un dégoût égal et voire pas de dégoût du tout à leur égard. Antonin lui-même était intrigué par cette réalisation. Pendant l'une de ses balades dans la campagne environnante, environ trois semaines après son altercation légère avec Rosalie, il avait croisé le patriarche. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face, la rencontre s'était transformée en match amateur de « ruby » ou « guby », il ne connaissait plus le terme exact de ce sport moldu. De toute façon, quelle importance qu'il s'en souvienne. Il n'avait donc pas été plus surpris que cela de le recroiser dans les environs mais bien plus par le fait que le vieil homme ne fuyait pas en sa présence et surtout qu'il semblait davantage curieux que craintif.

\- Ah, Antonin, il est temps que je vous croise, s'exclama le quinquagénaire. Cela fait deux semaines que je rôde dans les environs dans l'espoir de vous apercevoir!

\- Mr Kermonder, salua sobrement le sorcier. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre compagnie? J'aurais cru que mes antécédents possédaient suffisamment de poids pour dissuader quiconque de m'approcher. Surtout dans votre cas, ajouta-t-il d'un ton neutre.

\- Vous n'êtes pas idiot, jeune homme, je dois déjà vous reconnaître ça en plus du fait d'être un sorcier puissant.

\- Et qu'est-ce que quelqu'un comme vous peut bien savoir de la puissance, demanda Antonin d'une voix soudain sèche.

L'interaction le mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise car il n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi le moldu souhaitait lui parler ou encore pire le fréquenter. Que Merlin le préserve de cette éventualité.

\- Disons que quelqu'un qui arrive à tenir tête à ma fille doit avoir du mérite en terme de pouvoirs magiques, expliqua Maurice d'un ton jovial. Sans oublier que je pense vous avoir remis les idées en place lors de notre tête-à-tête au ministère. Pâris Olivier nous a également rendu une petite visite pour nous informer des détails du serment, si vous me déplaisez à nouveau, vous ou l'une de vos actions aussi miniscule soit-elle, je me ferais un plaisir de vous réintroduire à mes sports de jeunesse. Vous avez déjà fait la connaissance du rugby, sachez que j'ai également été champion de boxe française.

Et à ces mots, Antonin put voir une lueur animer ses yeux demeurés vifs malgré l'âge: le message était clair.

\- Et pour quelle raison venez-vous chercher ma compagnie?

\- Déjà pour vous offrir la mienne mais également pour discuter.

Devant le regard dubitatif de l'ex-détenu, Maurice Kermonder se sentit obligé de s'expliquer et reprit:

\- Depuis l'incident et même avant, Rosalie ne nous disait pas grand-chose sur son nouveau monde, le monde des sorciers, de la magie, elle ne voulait pas nous inquiéter, nous avons même découvert par hasard que même votre monde possédait une forme de racisme, un racisme de sang. Elle nous protège, nous couve, elle a peur qu'on lui demande de choisir entre les deux.

\- Compréhensible et même sage de la part de votre fille mais je ne vois pas en quoi je peux vous aider.

\- Que diriez-vous d'un échange de connaissances : je vous introduis au monde moldu et vous me retournez la faveur en me parlant de celui des sorciers. Je veux montrer à ma fille qu'elle peut nous en parler et que l'on peut les comprendre, elle et Jules.

\- Et pourquoi souhaiterai-je découvrir votre monde, se renfrogna Antonin, empli de dégoût face à cette simple suggestion.

\- Rosa nous a raconté votre histoire, répondit Maurice sur un ton faussement cordial et Antonin eut un instant l'impression d'être en présence d'un Serpentard. Vous êtes l'un de ces fanatiques qui ont suivi un dénommé Voldemort, supposé Lord, fit-il en regardant avec plaisir le visage de son interlocuteur pâlir à la mention de ce nom. Vous êtes un évadé, vous êtes libre en France mais un paria aux yeux de toutes les sociétés de sorciers et les seules qui auraient pu vous accueillir, vous les avez trahi en venant chercher refuge auprès du Ministère de la Magie française. Je vous le répète mais je pense que vous en avez déjà conscience: vous n'appartenez plus au monde des sorcier, vous en avez été chassé et votre immunité diplomatique de mon cul ne change pas le fait que votre statut actuel est inférieur à celui de ma fille que vous qualifier de « Sang-de-bourbe ». En somme, les seules personnes capables de vous accueillir sans préjugés seront des moldus, ceux que vous jugez inférieurs à vous et dont vous méprisez la compagnie ; vous n'aurez plus qu'à vous tourner vers eux car les nés-moldus vous fuiront comme la peste.

\- La peste, fut tout ce qu'Antonin trouva à demander car il ne connaissait pas le mot.

\- L'équivalent de votre « dragoncelle » si je me souvient bien du terme, une maladie virale et mortelle. C'est une de nos expression pour désigner une personne que personne ne souhaite fréquenter.

Une fois les limites de la relation plus ou moins établies, ils avaient marchés ensemble en conversant de manière aimable et presque joviale en ce qui concerne Antonin. Ces balades devinrent une partie de sa routine, une qui ne se révélait pas désagréable et il fut même invité à plusieurs reprises à prendre le thé mais il s'en abstint le plus souvent possible quand il découvrit ce que ses voisins français appelaient du thé et que l'unique alternative était du café. Il détestait le café encore plus que les moldus.

* * *

En arrivant ce jour-là au travail, il jeta un regard absent au calendrier qui trônait sur son bureau à côté de son horloge et en apercevant la date du jour, il se figea. Il n'avait pas voulu regarder la date, juste vérifier qu'il n'était pas en retard pour son rendez-vous avec son chef de service ce matin mais maintenant il savait pourquoi il se sentait bizarre ce matin : on était le 1er mai et il venait de passer une année de plus dans ce monde, il avait quarante-et-un ce matin. Et quelque chose qui ressemblait affreusement à de la réalisation le frappa et le discours entier de Maurice, ce qu'il pouvait considérer le plus comme un ami dans sa nouvelle vie à l'exception de Pâris, lui revint sur le coup. Il avait quarante-et-un ans et il était seul, son sort amélioré de stase n'était toujours pas au point, son bras le faisait souffrir, il n'avait de contact prolongé qu'avec . En clair, durant les trois mois et quelques jours suivant son évasion et son établissement en France, il n'avait rien accompli, il avait encore gâché son temps, un temps qu'il savait précieux. Pire encore, il réalisa qu'il avait fuit la réalité de sa situation que son seul ami moldu au monde lui avait résumé, qu'il s'était enterré dans son bureau pour stopper les appels de son ancien maître. Si c'était devenu presque une obsession, ce n'était pas à cause de la douleur : il fuyait!

Il ne voulait pas qu'on le retrouve, il voulait laisser derrière lui son image de Mangemort, de meurtrier, d'évadé. Il voulait la faire disparaître cette foutue marque, l'effacer complètement, quitte à se couper le bras. L'image qui germa dans son esprit à cette pensée le troubla; il imaginait son bras sans la Marque, cette tête de mort stupide dont l'esthétique gothique et cliché le lassait et au lieu de visualiser sa peau, il voyait un moignon de chair informe et cela ne le gênait pas, la vision possédait d'ailleurs un attrait morbide qui frisait le fantasme à un point révoltant. Sans plus réfléchir et dans un état second, il s'empara de sa baguette et, le regard perdu, il la pointa sur le tatouage, évoquant dans son esprit le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres, non, de Voldemort. Il accumula toute sa rage envers son ancien maître et envers lui-même, sa propre connerie, ses préjugés à la con, son ambition mal placée et ses choix merdiques et il prononça la formule d'une voix chargée de colère:

_\- Sectumse_…

\- Dolohov, appela une voix à la porte en frappant.

Interloqué un instant, il réalisa tout juste ce qu'il avait failli faire. Il arracha la pointe de sa baguette de son bras comme si elle venait de le brûler. Il tremblait. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'une voix qui fait de même alors il hurla en retour pour garder le contrôle.

\- Quoi?!

\- Mr Olivier vous demande dans son bureau.

Avant la fin de la phrase, Antonin avait ouvert la porte de toutes ses forces et s'était engagé dans la couloir. Le briseur de sort traversa donc le service entier au pas de course, n'attendit pas d'être remarqué par la secrétaire incompétente de son patron et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

\- Qui est le meilleur dans ce service?

\- Bonjour Antonin et joyeux anniversaire, répondit calmement Pâris en faisant mine de ne pas trop être impressionné par cette entrée fracassante. Ce sont des flatteries que tu cherches en cette belle matinée ou la déplaisante vérité? Si c'est pour une augmentation, je suis navré mais même comme cadeau, ça ne sera pas possible.

\- Tu m'as pris pour un français ou quoi? Non, la question est sérieuse. J'ai perdu trop de temps à essayer tout seul, il me faut de l'aide pour mon sort de stase, quelqu'un qui s'y connaisse en magie noire bien sûr, d'intelligent et inventif. Alors, qui?

\- La réponse ne va pas te plaire.

\- Big news : cette merde de reptile sur mon bras me plaît encore moins, répliqua Antonin en affichant sa Marque violacée. J'en ai marre, ce truc va dégager pour que je retrouve une vie tranquille.

\- Tu te repends, questionna Pâris, estomaqué.

\- Non, grogna en retour Antonin. Je te l'ai dit, j'en ai MARRE, j'ai passé quarante ans, j'ai vécu quinze ans en prison, je n'ai plus aucune famille qui ne m'ai renié, aucun ami qui ne veuille pas me tuer dans mon sommeil et ma seule compagnie se résume à toi, mon patron, un moldu et l'elfe de maison. Si je dois crever bientôt, je refuse absolument que les seules choses qui restent de moi soient un avis de recherche et le fait de savoir que je condamne la lignée des Dolohov à s'éteindre avec moi. Je ne vais pas devenir un traître à mon sang et aller déclarer ma flemme à une moldue ni renoncer à mon éducation de sang-pur et mes valeurs, je veux juste faire ma vie. La vivre, pour moi et pas pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui n'apprécierait même pas le sacrifice. Et revoir ma mère, acheva-t-il dans un souffle. La rendre fière, au moins elle, je lui dois bien ça.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux sorciers et Antonin devina que Pâris était embarrassé par sa déclaration. Quand il parla enfin, ce fut doucement comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant et non pas à un sorcier de quarante-et-un ans réputé pour sa cruauté.

\- Je te le répète, ma réponse ne va pas te plaire. Elle va encore moins plaire à la personne à laquelle je pense, surtout si tu es honnête par rapport à tes motivations.

\- Pâris, le stoppa Antonin, qui est-ce?

\- A ton avis? Rosalie Kermonder, qui d'autre cela pourrait être?

\- Je t'ai dit quelqu'un qui connaît la magie noire et toi tu me proposes une…, soupira-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Il n'avait même pas la force d'insulter la jeune femme. Le ton tranchant employé par Pâris lui fit relever la tête pour se retrouver face à un chef de service dont le regard lançait des éclairs.

\- Parce qu'elle est une née-moldue, tu la penses incapable de comprendre toutes les branches de la magie? Tu devrais savoir pourtant que la magie noire ne naît pas de la qualité du sang mais…

\- De la part d'ombre qu'il y a en chacun de nous, acheva l'ex-Mangemort dans un souffle.

\- Exactement. Pourquoi crois-tu que le Ministère se soit rué sur elle à sa sortie d'école? Rosalie avait une certaine réputation et une curiosité que tous ceux qui débarquent dans ce monde à onze ans possèdent pour aller avec. Elle s'intéressait à tout, expérimentait dès son plus jeune âge, une jeune fille brillante sans aucune doute et surtout sans limites. Plusieurs de ses tentatives ont été remarquables, il n'y a pas d'autres mots à part phénoménales, destructrices aussi, ainsi qu'impressionnantes et des sorcières de ce calibre, il vaut mieux les avoir de son côté. Ton _Lord_, fit-il remarquer en crachant le mot, il fait la même chose, n'est-ce-pas? Il cherche le talent. Nous avons fait de même et sans la marquer comme les moldus le font avec une vulgaire vache d'élevage ou un chien qui doit être retourné à son propriétaire.

Antonin grimaça à cette dernière phrase, une attaque à peine voilée et un rappel à sa condition sans son sort de stase. Il se reprit vite et reconstruisit son masque d'impassibilité et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Alors dans ce cas, tu peux l'informer qu'elle peut venir m'assister vu qu'elle n'a rien de mieux à faire à part s'occuper de son morveux.

\- Je lui dirais qu'elle doit t'aider à sortir de ta connerie, elle acceptera en un temps record et c'est plus proche de la vérité. Et je ne veux pas que vous vous battiez comme des premières années.

Quand il ne reçut pas d'autres réponses qu'un sourire suffisant, il se sentit obligé d'insister:

\- Je suis sérieux Antonin, je ne veux pas que ce service devienne un champ de bataille et tu ne peux plus kidnapper son fils pour la plier à ta volonté.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, assura Antonin avec un rictus de triomphe.

\- J'en doute, maugréa en retour Pâris.

Il envisagea un instant de remplacer son cadeau, une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu de qualité bien supérieure à celles que lui fournissait Soppy, par du café à l'intérieur de la dite bouteille mais il se ravisa : il aurait besoin de l'alcool pour se calmer après quelques affrontements avec Rosalie. Il regarda donc Antonin Dolohov sortir de son bureau presque heureux et certainement satisfait de lui-même. Ça allait être la guerre s'il conservait cette attitude face à une sorcière rancunière.

Les rayons de magie contre lesquels ils durent se protéger tous les deux lui donnèrent raison.

\- Jamais de la vie, hurla Rosalie en leur balançant deux sorts de plus au visage.

\- Rosalie, essaye de comprendre, commença le plus vieux des deux sorciers.

Il se baissa pour éviter ce qui ressemblait à une malédiction de furoncles mais n'était sûrement pas que ça et continua, en essayant cette fois la carte de la flatterie et sait-on jamais, celle de la pitié:

\- Il a vraiment besoin d'aide…

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre, qu'il ait besoin d'aide?

\- Il ne peut…

\- Rien à battre!

\- Rosa…

\- J'ai dit rien!

\- Kermon…, tenta Antonin.

\- Toi, ta gueule, beugla la sorcière en lui envoyant un sort qu'il ne put contrer et qui l'envoya voler hors de la pièce.

\- Donne-moi une bonne raison, menaça Rosalie avec sa baguette pointée sur le torse de Pâris, une seule de l'aider au lieu de le tuer comme il n'hésiterait pas à le faire pour moi.

\- Une augmentation, s'écria-t-il sans se rendre compte des mots qui sortaient de sa bouche.

La jeune femme hésita un instant et abaissa sa baguette, le regard sombre.

\- Une augmentation, ça marche mais je dirige les recherches et à la moindre insulte de sa part, une seule remarque sur mon sang, je le livre à Voldemort.

\- Parfait, s'exclama son patron, bien trop content d'avoir réglé au moins un problème dans sa longue journée en s'en allant avant qu'elle ait le temps de se rétracter. Antonin, tu as entendu la dame, tiens-toi bien et tu pourras peut-être un jour fêter tes quarante-deux ans, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du corps affalé dans le couloir.

\- Espèce de traître, répliqua faiblement le corps.

En se relevant, Antonin se rendit compte que, peut-être, il devrait amadouer la sorcière avant qu'elle ne l'assassine par pur plaisir. Il remit ses robes en place, s'entoura d'un puissant bouclier et, serrant dans sa main sa baguette, il pénétra à nouveau dans le bureau. Il espérait juste ne pas en ressortir encore une fois en volant : deux fois lui suffisait.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8: S'apprivoiser**

Il faut croire que tous les bureaux n'étaient pas identiques en taille ou alors qu'il y avait une discrimination envers les anciens Mangemorts (ce qui était presque certainement le cas) puisque le terme de bureau ne convenait pas pour définir l'espace de travail réservé à la petite protégé du chef du SCIS. Un bureau doit être petit, étroit, désagréable avec juste assez de place pour faire ce à quoi il est réservé donc dans ce cas, c'est travailler et faire des recherches, des expériences pour mettre au point des nouveaux sorts. Du moins, celui de Dolohov était comme ça et il n'espérait pas vraiment plus étant donné son statut complexe. Mais là, Dolohov eut la sensation nette de s'être fait enfler par son patron quand ce dernier lui avait attribué son bureau.

Il voulait cet endroit, il voulait cette bibliothèque remplie à craquer de livres anciens et modernes et qui pourtant donnait l'impression qu'elle pouvait en accueillir encore des centaines, il aurait pu échanger une jambe contre la possibilité d'étudier les objets magiques qui parsemaient les murs, chacun bien à l'abri sur son étagère, à sa place et sous une barrière individuelle de protection. Mais surtout, ce qui lui fit de l'oeil plus que tout cela, ce fut la pièce centrale, une grande arène au centre de laquelle se trouvait la jeune femme. Elle avait charmé des mannequins et d'autres objets divers afin qu'ils l'attaquent sans relâche et l'assaut était constant, le rythme effréné et la sorcière toujours debout malgré les attaques. Si elle ne parvenait pas à bloquer la menace par la magie, elle effectuait tantôt une roulade, tantôt une manoeuvre d'attaque physique pour s'en débarrasser. Puis elle recommençait, encore et encore, si bien qu'au bout d'une heure de ce curieux et fascinant manège, Antonin commença à se lasser d'admirer ses talents de duelliste, il se mit donc en quête de quelque chose qui lui serait utile et qui règlerait son insignifiant problème de petit tatouage inoffensif et ne le reliant pas à une secte ultra-violente et raciste.

Quel beauté que le sarcasme tout de même, se dit-il.

Il commença en toute logique avec la bibliothèque : si elle rivalisait de taille avec celle de Poudlard, son contenu devait certainement différer avec des contenus moins pédagogiques et plus… Quel mot choisir? Plus indulgents envers l'usage d'une magie qui soit autre que blanche. A Poudlard, à part dans les livres de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et les livres d'histoire, toute violence était prohibé. Une véritable censure, tel était l'avis de toute les familles de sang-purs dignes de ce nom. Il erra donc, encore un peu attentif au son qui venaient de l'arène mais surtout concentré sur les titres et il se trouva honnêtement impressionnée par la qualité des titres, des livres, la variété des sujets et le soin mis dans la classification. Pourtant, il fut pris d'horreur quand il s'aperçut que juste à côté de tous ces trésors se trouvait un laboratoire de potions! Rien pour les séparer, pas même une simple planche de bois! Une erreur dans une potion, ce que la Sang-de-Bourbe ne manquerait pas de faire et ces textes précieux étaient condamnés. Ils l'étaient déjà partiellement à son humble avis en appartenant à d'autres que les nobles familles des Vingt-Huit Sacrés.

Il leva sa baguette pour régler le problème et fut interrompu par une voix furieuse et un énième sort, certainement pas le premier de la journée:

_\- Expelliarmus_! Je peux savoir ce que tu pensais faire dans _mon _laboratoire Dolohov?

Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer, se tourna avec une lenteur délibérée, les mains levés en signe de reddition et fit face à la sorcière en s'efforçant de paraître impassible. Il fallait bien que l'un d'entre eux se charge d'être responsable : ce n'était décidément pas elle car elle, sa spécialité était de l'attaquer alors qu'il venait juste parler. Son apparence confirmait sa déduction. Personne ne ferait confiance à une jeune femme à la chevelure sauvage, aux joues rendues rouges par l'exercice, à la respiration sifflante à cause de l'effort, aux robes de travers, à la taille ridicule et au décolleté aussi tapageur. Mais ce dernier point était purement subjectif, il devait le reconnaître, purement subjectif et fortement attrayant.

\- Paris n'arrête pas de vanter tes mérites mais il a oublié de préciser que tu étais complètement inconsciente. Sérieusement, Rosalie? Le laboratoire à un mètre à peine de livres aussi anciens et précieux? Tu me déçois, moi qui croyait avoir affaire à une jeune femme intelligente, soupira-t-il avec une petite moue désappointée.

Nullement impressionnée, Rosalie pointa sa baguette vers une fiole d'essence de violette:

_\- Wingardium Leviosa_, prononça-t-elle et la fiole s'éleva. _Expulso._

Le flacon fut projeté avec force vers les étagères emplies d'ouvrages. Antonin eut à peine le temps de faire un geste pour empêcher le désastre imminent que déjà, le fragile contenant explosa dans les airs projetant dans toutes les direction le liquide mauve. A l'impact, un mur étincelant apparut, absorba l'essence de violette qui allait se déverser sur les livres, scintilla quelques instants puis disparut en ne laissant aucune preuve de son existence. Le russe qui avait tout suivi du regard fit volte-face pour se retrouver devant la petite bretonne visiblement très fière d'elle à en juger par le sourire arrogant qu'elle affichait.

\- Impressionnant, concéda Antonin dans un souffle. Tu en as d'autres des tours comme ça dans ton antre?

\- Quelques uns…

\- Et je présume que tu ne vas pas m'avertir des spécificités de chaque endroit.

\- Tu es suffisamment grand pour savoir te débrouiller tout seul, tu ne penses pas, susurra la jeune femme. Un sorcier de si grande lignée ne devrait pas avoir besoin de l'aide d'une simple née-moldue pour se diriger dans un lieu magique, j'en suis persuadée, dit-elle sans prendre la peine de cacher son sarcasme.

Pour seule réponse, il tendit la main, ne faisant pas d'efforts non plus pour feindre autre chose que son agacement profond. Elle étudia la main tendue un instant puis y déposa finalement la baguette ; ils réalisaient tous les deux que la petite guerre qu'ils se menaient devait subir une trêve. Dans le cas contraire, ils seraient condamnés à travailler ensemble jusqu'à Pâris décide de mettre fin à cette torture qu'était leur collaboration ; aucun des deux n'avaient assez foi en ce dernier pour lui accorder un tel pouvoir.

\- Alors, quel est le problème?

Antonin décida que l'honnêteté serait utile entre eux deux et remonta sa manche gauche pour exposer la Marque des Ténèbres : l'encre et la magie bouillonnaient sous sa peau, lui donnaient une teinte rouge déplaisante, le sort de stase était à sa limite. Pointant sa baguette sur le tatouage agressif dont les contours tremblaient et le dessin luttait pour sortir, il murmura:

_\- Statibulum_.

Comme depuis plusieurs mois, la simple formule parvint à calmer l'immonde Marque, elle reprit un aspect similaire à ceux des tatouages moldus. Levant les yeux, Antonin découvrit un mélange de dégoût profond et de fascination dans ceux de Rosalie, il pouvait facilement imaginer les engrenages s'activer dans sa petite tête, son esprit vif cherchant une solution en traitant les informations à toute vitesse, un exercice auquel il avait été habitué depuis la découverte du monde magique.

\- J'ai une solution, affirma-t-elle.

\- Non, grogna Antonin.

\- Ecoute mon idée au moins, ronchonna Rosalie.

\- Pas question de me trancher le bras, je suis intransigeant là-dessus. Et tu te dis bien que si c'était aussi simple, je serais manchot depuis longtemps.

\- Pas faux.

\- Donc?

Elle lui avait tourné autour au cours de l'échange, scrutant le dessin sur son avant-bras et agitant sa baguette, les brumes délicates qui s'en échappaient étaient la marque des sorts de diagnostique donc elle se renseignait au moins sur la nature du problème. Tout n'était pas perdu pour Antonin et son bras après tout. Enfin une pensée rassurante, la seule de toute sa matinée.

\- Ok, j'imagine que ton sort de stase, même s'il est puissant, n'affecte pas la magie noire présente ; c'est pour cette raison que le sort doit être renouvelé et surtout, ton sort n'agit que sur l'aspect extérieur de la magie. Il se dépose sur la peau, un peu à la façon d'un Glamour, qui ne doit pas marcher non plus pour dissimuler cette merde. Tu devrais essayer de traiter l'intérieur, résuma-t-elle en faisant un pas en arrière.

\- Oui je sais tout ça, siffla Antonin, légèrement excédé de ne rien apprendre de nouveau et sentant que tout cela ne serait qu'une perte de temps et d'énergie. Si tu n'as rien de plus à m'apprendre, je vais m'épargner le fardeau de ta présence pour éviter de succomber à l'envie de te torturer et crever par la suite à cause de ce foutu Serment.

\- On est pressé, dis donc. Je te fais juste part de mes observations mais je vais avoir besoin que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais sur ce tatouage hideux pour aller plus loin et possiblement créer un traitement. Et tes recherches aussi.

\- Hors de question, grogna le russe en rabattant vivement sa manche. Ces carnets sont confidentiels et jamais une gamine au sang souillé par des générations de moldus ne posera ses mains sur la propriété d'un Dolohov!

Lui fulminait et il s'attendait à se recevoir encore un sort mais elle restait impassible, comme si un sorcier d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix et disposant d'une carrure impressionnante ne venait pas de l'insulter. Elle ne bougeait pas et attendait qu'il se calme, n'en ayant absolument rien à faire de sa petite crise de nerfs. Elle examina un instant ses ongles, en changea la couleur d'un sort informulé et patienta. Il réalisa alors que cette expression de calme patient et blasé, il l'avait déjà vu, il y a de cela des années sur le visage de sa mère qui attendait que passe le caprice de son enfant de cinq ans. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir de honte en réalisant son comportement face à une sorcière qui avait pourtant des années de moins que lui. Sans doute était-ce parce qu'elle était elle-même une mère qu'elle semblait plus mature ou juste que son comportement à lui était particulièrement enfantin.

Elle demeura encore quelques instants les bras croisés à l'observer en train de faire les cents pas à une cadence nerveuse avant de l'interrompre.

\- Tu es calmé? Le vilain petit Mangemort a fini de faire son caca nerveux ou il a encore besoin de temps pour se détendre?

La rougeur revint au galop colorer de honte les joues pâles de Antonin en entendant Rosalie l'infantiliser de la sorte. Il s'apprêtait à lui lancer une remarque acerbe mais avant qu'une insulte encore en rapport avec son sang ne franchisse le bout de ses lèvres, il parvint à se maîtriser en se rappelant que d'elle dépendait possiblement son salut. La jeune femme, en le voyant se calmer, s'apaisa visiblement elle aussi. Cependant, elle n'ouvrit toujours pas la bouche et continuait d'attendre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait attendre avec autant de sérénité après s'être faite insulter? Et il réalisa que la réponse était évidente et qu'elle serait douloureuse pour son ego.

\- Je suis désolé de m'être emporté, grinça Antonin. Je suis également désolé pour vous avoir insulté. Encore une fois, concéda-t-il avec mauvaise foi.

Le vouvoiement, peu ou pas obligatoire, laissait insinuer un respect qu'il n'éprouvait pas à l'encontre de la sorcière de basse origine. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord que le « vous » créerait une distance professionnelle entre eux deux. C'était inutile de son point de vue mais c'était nécessaire donc il décida de ne pas se torturer davantage que la Marque ne le faisait déjà. Il fut récompensé par un grand sourire satisfait étalé sur le visage de sa désormais collègue de travail.

\- Bien, je pense que l'on peut passer aux choses sérieuses : je sais que vous me détestez et que vous aimeriez bien me tuer mais c'est impossible car vous avez besoin de moi. Moi,je vous déteste tout autant et ne peux pas vous tuer non plus. Je vous propose donc que l'on se tolère durant la période de notre « collaboration », appelons cela comme ça. Je vous aide et en échange, vous me ferez le plaisir de ne plus _jamais_ faire de référence à comment la supposée qualité de mon sang affecte mes prouesses en tant que sorcière pour la simple et bonne raison que vous aurez la preuve sur votre propre corps que ce n'est qu'un ramassis de conneries et de préjugés qu'utilisent les sang-purs pour se placer sur un piédestal imaginaire. Et j'apprécierai que vous cessiez ce comportement de gamin gâté. Même mon fils ne fait pas de caprices aussi spectaculaires.

Ils se mirent donc au travail, une ambiance studieuse et professionnelle remplaçant celle de dégoût et de mépris mutuel. Elle lui posa des centaines de questions, abordant son problème sous des angles auxquels il n'avait même jamais pensé. Il devait lui reconnaître cela, elle méritait les louanges de Pâris et celles du service entier d'ailleurs. Elle se trouvait abasourdi par certaines de ses réponses, par les symptômes qu'il présentait et la difficulté du problème s'intensifiait, faisant flamboyer ses yeux devant l'ampleur de la tâche. Elle était parfois stupéfaite qu'il n'ait pas songé à certaines choses, à certaines solutions. Il rouspéta durant de longs moments, prétendant que les sorts existants déjà ne servaient à rien, elle réalisa alors que dans son arrogance, il était resté bloqué sur les sortilèges sans essayer de voir le problème ou la solution autrement.

Surtout, leurs connaissances de la magie utilisée étaient presque nulles. Dolohov ne savait pas quel sortilège avait été utilisé. Il pouvait décrire les effets de la Marque sur son bras mais ne savait pas expliquer son fonctionnement, ce que tel ou tel symptôme impliquait. Cela excédait Rosalie : comment pouvait-on se laisser marquer à vie et magiquement par un mage noir sans se poser aucune question sur ce qu'un tel acte impliquait?! Elle n'avait pas pu résister et lui avait demandé, juste pour vérifier au début mais maintenant elle était dorénavant convaincue que la prise de la Marque des Ténèbres était un rituel affreusement maléfique, complexe et certainement permanent.

\- Vous avez essayez une potion, demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

\- Bien sûr que non, ronchonna son cobaye agacé par les séries de questions sans fins et embarrassé de souvent en ignorer les réponses. Je suis maître des sortilèges, pas de potions, conclut-il comme si c'était une évidence.

L'échange était demeuré cordial et professionnel jusque-là mais la fatigue et la lente réalisation que le travail qu'il avait accompli ne servait probablement à rien rendait le russe irascible et contribuait à sa mauvaise humeur légendaire. Rosalie l'observa un long moment, abasourdi ; l'arrogance de cet homme, ce toupet, cette connerie!

\- Vous n'avez même pas envisagé une potion, un onguent, une pâte? Imaginez que votre Marque soit une sorte de blessure, la plupart des blessures sont soignés grâce à des potions car la magie entre dans le corps combat plus facilement la maladie, les virus ou l'infection. Avec l'aide des sorts basiques de soins évidemment. La magie d'une potion est plus stable que celle d'un sort et se propage plus facilement qu'un sort.

Quand la seule réponse qu'elle reçut fut une moue dubitative et ennuyée, elle reprit son argumentation.

\- Si vous avez la guerre de bois, il existe bien à la fois un sort et une potion pour lutter contre ce problème. Laquelle choisiriez-vous?

\- La potion, reconnut Antonin à moitié convaincu. Ça ne veut rien dire, le sort est tout aussi efficace.

\- D'accord, dans ce cas, prenons comme exemple la métamorphose. Aucun Glamour ni aucune modification de l'apparence ne sera aussi efficace que du Polynectar. Je sais que c'est dur à entendre mais les sortilèges ne sont pas la seule branche de la magie digne d'interêt et surtout pas la réponse universelle à n'importe quel problème. ET NE VOUS METTEZ PAS ENCORE À MARMONNEZ OU ROUSPÉTEZ, C'EST INSUPPORTABLE, hurla-t-elle en s'apercevant qu'il allait pour le onzième fois la contredire juste pour le plaisir de la faire se répèter.

Il commençait sérieusement à lui faire perdre patience et elle avait le don de le faire paraître idiot, quelque chose qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout.

\- Dites donc, je fais des efforts pour rester poli, siffla-t-il excédé. JE NE VOUS DOIS RIEN, ESPÈCE DE PETITE CONNE PRÉTENTIEUSE ET J'AI SURTOUT PASSÉ L'ÂGE DE ME FAIRE ENGUEULER, EN PARTICULIER PAR UNE PETITE PUTE DE QUATORZE ANS MA CADETTE QUI NE DOIT SA POSITION DANS CE MINISTÈRE QU'AU FAIT QUE SON PATRON LA BAISE MALGRÉ SON SANG POURRI DE MOLDU.

Il beugla cela à plein volume, espérant enfin la lui faire fermer pour qu'il récupère son orgueil maltraité et puisse aller se terrer dans sa maison pour boire jusqu'au coma éthylique et oublier cette journée merdique.

Rosalie, quant à elle, lâcha le bras du Mangemort comme s'il l'avait brûlé et s'éloigna de lui de quelques pas. Son visage, toujours tourné vers le sorcier, exprimait de la révulsion pure, aucune gêne ni aucune honte. Elle lui désigna la porte d'un geste.

\- Je pense que vous pouvez partir, j'ai toutes les informations qu'il me faut, aussi médiocres soient-elles. Ce n'est pas la peine d'aller expliquer la situation à Pâris, je lui expliquerais qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que le cobaye soit présent pour les testes ; il vous contactera quand j'aurais mis au point la solution. Vous pouvez sortir, ne jamais revenir dans ce bureau ni ne vous approcher de mes parents. Je doute que mon père souhaite continuer vos entretiens après ça. Et je vous prie également de garder pour vous vos opinions, vous n'avez de toute façon personne à qui en faire part.

Antonin se sentit pâlir en comprenant ce que la jeune femme était en train de faire. Elle voulait le couper du monde. Elle avait le pouvoir de le priver de toutes les interactions sociales qui lui restaient. Elle savait qu'il fréquentait ses parents, pourquoi ce n'était même pas une surprise, qu'elle le sache? Il n'eut que le temps de se lever avant de se retrouver une fois de plus projeter dans les airs et hors de la pièce.

Attendez… commença-t-il avant que la lourde porte de chêne ne vienne lui claquer à la figure.

Bravo, bien joué Antonin. Et un joyeux anniversaire à toi.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : La fête à la maison**

Antonin passa finalement tout le reste de sa journée enfermé dans son bureau avant de se dépêcher de rentrer chez lui pour le seul petit plaisir de la journée. En effet, Soppy avait été mis au courant par Pâris que son maître temporaire fêtait son anniversaire aujourd'hui. L'elfe avait bien entendu promis à Antonin une quantité astronomique de nourriture et surtout certains de ses plats préférés russes devaient faire leur apparition sur la table du dîner.

A ce moment, le sorcier réalisa pour la seconde fois de sa journée à quelle point sa vie était misérable : le bonheur de sa journée à lui, sorcier au sang-pur issu d'une ancienne et honorable famille, puissant Maître des sortilèges, c'était aller retrouver son elfe qui ne lui appartenait même pas dans une maison qui lui appartenait encore moins et qui restait vide parce que Rosalie Kermonder ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de répandre ses mots exacts. Quelle sale petite conne.

La différence avec ses pensées sombres de ce matin, c'est qu'il était désormais en colère, jaloux, de la vie des autres, des interactions banales entre les gens, de la taille du bureau de Rosalie aussi. Il rumina ces pensées jusqu'à dix-sept heures et il se rua vers le point de transplanage dès que la petite aiguille frappa le cinq de l'horloge de son bureau. Comme d'habitude, il apparut devant le petit portail en bois assez bancal qui délimitait l'entrée du terrain sur lequel se trouvait sa maison sauf que cette fois, il manqua de conserver la poignée presque pourrie entre les mains tant il la serrait.

\- Soppy, annonça-t-il d'une voix forte pour signaler son retour.

Cet appel était suivi en général par un craquement sonore et l'apparition d'une créature haute d'environ soixante, soixante-dix centimètres, aux yeux globuleux et à l'aspect franchement immonde et dérangeant. Antonin patienta quelques secondes puis les secondes se transformèrent en une minutes et par la suite en plusieurs minutes, des minutes au cours desquelles le russe eut tout le temps de fulminer et d'enrager sur l'audace de l'elfe. Du temps de son père, si un elfe avait à ce point fait attendre un sorcier, il aurait été exécuté ou pire libéré et il se serait tué de chagrin avant de pouvoir profité de sa liberté.

\- Soppy, répéta Antonin encore plus fort puis une troisième fois, en hurlant carrément, Soooopppppyyyy ! Merlin tout-puissant, est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un dans cette maison ?

Mais le silence seul lui répondit, sa demeure restait vide et à l'animation équivalente à celle d'un tombeau. Le plus déprimant : ce n'était même pas la fête d'anniversaire la plus atroce qu'il ait eu dans sa vie. C'était difficile de rivaliser avec Azkaban et les Détraqueurs en même temps.

\- Te faire abandonner par un elfe… Tu es vraiment tombé bien bas Antonin, se murmura-t-il.

Il décida de ne pas se laisser abattre et de sortir car rester enfermer dans cette bicoque lui rappelait progressivement sa cellule et son premier anniversaire en prison. Il n'avait pas perdu le compte des jours à ce moment-là parce qu'il espérait, comme tous les nouveaux entre ces murs froids, pouvoir s'évader et il élaborait son plan depuis quatre mois déjà. Tous ses beaux souvenirs, les célébrations chez lui avec sa famille ou à Poudlard parmi les membres de sa maison avaient été effacé, aspiré par ces créatures de malheur et il avait passé pour la première fois de sa vie son anniversaire à se lamenter et à revivre les pires moments de sa vie.

Une balade donc. Il sortit, marcha, courut un peu pour se donner une impression de vitalité, s'intéressa à chaque plante, chaque pierre, chaque sentier ou habitation qu'il croisait, faisant passer le temps. Quand il passa cinq minutes à contempler un nuage dont la forme lui rappelait la tête de Bellatrix, il décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Le véritable but de cette promenade avait été éventuellement de croiser Maurice qui, contre toute attente, s'avérait être une personne des plus agréables à connaître et fréquenter. A son humble avis, ce devait être parce que le vieil homme était toujours jovial et qu'il dissimulait son intelligence et son esprit acéré sous cette apparente innocence presque naïve. Un Serpentard en habits de Pouffsouffle ou selon l'expression moldu, un loup déguisé en agneau.

Mais aucun signe de son compagnon de marche, ce qui était étrange car ils se retrouvaient en général en fin d'après-midi quand Antonin sortait du Ministère. Une petite discussion aurait été un cadeau acceptable, songea-t-il et probablement le seul qu'il pouvait espérer cette année. Il laissa ses pensées dériver sur le chemin du retour ; sa mère lui manquait et il hésitait depuis le premier jour à lui envoyer un hibou, renouer le contact, s'excuser d'avoir été un petit con en faisant fi de tout ce qu'elle lui avait inculquer.  
Seulement, à chaque fois qu'il envisageait de la contacter, il se retrouvait comme paralysé, appréhendant la réponse négative ou pire encore pas de réponse du tout. Myria Dolohov pouvait ignorer son fils, elle avait été jusqu'à le renier en apprenant les meurtres et tortures de moldus auxquels il avait participé.

Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, il arriva à son portail toujours aussi pourri et se dirige d'un pas tranquille vers la porte. En posant la main sur la poignée, il se tendit en un éclair, sur ses gardes. La porte n'était pas verrouillé alors qu'il la verrouillait toujours, il n'oubliait jamais et Soppy ne disposait pas d'une clef, il transplanait sans encombres. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche, le bout de bois magique serré entre ses doigts et lança sans plus tarder plusieurs sorts de reconnaissance.

Il aurait du se douter que ses anciens associés ne mettraient pas longtemps à le retrouver cependant il s'était bercé d'illusions, s'accrochant à ce rêve de pouvoir enfin vivre libre et que peut-être, ils se passeraient de lui. Il ne fallait de toute façon pas être un génie pour entrer dans les rangs des Mangemorts, la preuve vivante de cette affirmation étant Crabbe et Goyle, Macnair aussi n'était pas une flèche sans oublier Fenrir Greyback qui avait pour le coup un comportement ainsi qu'une intelligence digne d'un clébard. Tout ce qu'il voulait dire c'est qu'ils auraient très bien pu se passer de ses talents et services mais non, ils avaient décidé de venir le chercher comme un gamin qui a fugué et que les aurors ramènent à ses parents après une demi-journée. Il secoua sa tête pour chasser ses préoccupations : s'il devait aller se battre, il lui fallait un esprit clair. Concentration, le mot d'ordre est concentration.

Le sortilège de Révélation de Présence Humaine lui apprit ce qu'il souhaitait. Trois personnes se trouvaient cachés chez lui, tous au même endroit et plutôt mal, il devait l'avouer. Tous les trois s'étaient dissimulés derrière le mur de la cuisine, près de l'ouverture qui donnait sur la salle à manger. A voir ça, Antonin se détendit un petit peu, les membres du Premier Cercle n'auraient jamais fait une erreur pareille donc le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait sûrement pas envoyé les plus fidèles ni les plus zélés et certainement pas les plus dangereux si les deux paramètres précédents étaient corrects. Il s'introduisit dans sa propre maison comme un voleur. Protégé par un sortilège de Désillusion et après avoir placé un _Assurdiato_ sur ses pieds afin de ne faire aucun bruit, il progressa vers les intrus quand il aperçut Soppy. L'elfe n'avait même pas réagi à son arrivée et il chuchotait, semblait préparer quelque chose.

Comble de l'horreur, il le vit s'adresser directement à ceux qui avaient pénétré chez lui sans son autorisation. Le Ministère l'avait trahi, Soppy ne pouvait agir sans les ordres de Pâris Olivier et les seuls qui connaissaient cet endroit étaient les Kermonders, des moldus donc sans importance et sans savoir et Pâris. Antonin se sentit trahi, non pas seulement trahi mais souillé, humilié et vulnérable pour la première fois depuis sa sortie d'Azkaban et il n'aimait décidément pas du tout ce sentiment. La petite pute au sang impur avait ouvert sa gueule et son amant endossait le costume du prince charmant, il éliminait la menace sans attendre, sans explication, sans se salir les mains en donnant sa position aux Mangemorts pour acheter un peu plus de temps à son gouvernement face aux attaques du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quelle loyauté envers le Ministère, se dit-il en grinçant des dents. En même temps, il _était _le Ministère, du moins celui de l'ombre. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux sentiments alors il vérifia silencieusement ses protections, se mit à l'abri derrière un autre mur, leva sa baguette magique et souffla son premier sortilège:

_\- Sectumsempra._

Malheureusement, l'un d'entre eux l'entendit et prévint les autres :

\- À terre ! hurla-t-il.

La malédiction vint s'écraser sur le mur, produisant un nuage de poussière qui envahit toute la cuisine. Le sorcier qui avait crié avait également poussé les deux autres hors de la trajectoire, leur évitant une mort rapide : il prendrait donc son temps à les tuer. A la grande fureur d'Antonin, le sorcier se relia et eut même la présence d'esprit de produire un bouclier pour protéger ses deux acolytes qui n'avaient même pas réagi à temps. Une vraie bande d'amateurs. Le bouclier explosa sous la force de la seconde salve de maléfices envoyés, faisant sourire Antonin qui décida de ne pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Le seul sorcier potable du lot décida enfin de répliquer:

_\- Reducto _! _Stupéfix !_

Les deux sorts furent parés par l'ex-Mangemort avec facilité, il enchaîna donc avant de se remettre à couvert :

_\- Expulso _!

Cette fois-ci, Antonin fut récompensé par un cri et quelques secondes de répit avant d'entendre à nouveau la voix de son adversaire. Ce dernier paniquait et souffrait, son timbre tremblait en donnant des ordres à Soppy mais le russe reconnut la voix qui ordonnait à l'elfe de s'emparer des deux inutiles et de les emmener en sécurité. C'était celle de Pâris. Aussitôt Antonin oublia toute notion de prudence. Enragé, il ne put se contenir et sortit de sa cachette sans réfléchir.

\- TRAÎTRE, hurla-t-il, plus affecté qu'il ne souhaitait l'admettre.

_\- Incendio_, répliqua son ancien ami.

Une barrière de feu apparut entre les deux hommes, les séparant un instant avant qu'un torrent d'eau ne jaillisse de la baguette du plus jeune et du plus furieux d'entre eux. Pâris se releva tant bien que mal, seulement pour se retrouver face à l'ancien Mangemort, non pas face à Antonin Dolohov l'évadé mais bien au condamné. Et ce dernier vit l'expression du chef du SCIS passer de la surprise au soulagement. Quand il se jeta sur lui sans même utiliser de magie, ce fut la terreur qui s'installa sur son visage.

\- Anton…

Un poing s'écrasa sur son nez, le faisant taire. Antonin eut la satisfaction d'entendre le cartilage se briser : il allait prendre son temps, tant pis pour les petites frappes qui s'étaient échappés, il devait gérer une affaire personnelle.

\- Traître, salaud, connard, vendu, l'insulta le Mangemort en lui martelant le visage. JE. TE. FAISAIS. CONFIANCE.

Il hurlait désormais et ponctuait chacun de ses mots par un nouveau coup. Pâris ne se défendait presque pas, l'effet de surprise avait payé. Pourtant Antonin réalisa trop tard qu'il avait fait une erreur de débutant quand il eut l'impression qu'un taureau venait de lui foncer dessus en plantant ses cornes dans son . Il lui avait laissé sa baguette et délaissé la sienne qui gisait à proximité pour mieux le frapper, il ne put donc pas stopper le sortilège d'Expulsion. Il fut projeté sur le côté et s'écrasa sur une rangée de placard. Le sort l'avait atteint aux côtes, à droite et il sentait déjà la douleur d'une ou plusieurs côtes cassées. Avant qu'il puisse se relever, il entendit Pâris prononcer une autre formule d'un ton las, presque triste:

_\- Incarcerus. _

Instantanément, des cordes s'emparèrent de lui et l'entravèrent. Il connaissait bien ce sort, le seul moyen de s'en débarrasser était par la magie.

\- Bordel, c'était quoi ça Antonin ?

\- Va te faire foutre, rétorqua l'intéressé.

\- Je te demande pardon ? Tu m'attaques avec et sans magie, tu me pètes le nez, tu manques d'incendier ta propre baraque et de me tuer, tu me traite de tous les noms et je suis supposé accepter ça ? Circé et Morgane réunies, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

\- Et moi je suis censé faire quoi ? Je rentre chez moi pour découvrir que ma porte a été ouverte, que des gens se cachent dans ma cuisine et que mon elfe, que TU est le seul à pouvoir ordonner à part moi, ne me réponds pas et machine dans mon dos avec un de mes seuls amis au monde pour me livrer à mes anciens partenaires de travail. Tu m'as livré, espèce de lâche ! Alors vas-y, rappelle les deux trous du cul qui t'accompagnaient ou mieux, finis le travail toi-même.

Il releva les yeux dans un air de défi. Il refusait de crever pitoyablement en suppliant pour sa vie : il est, était et resterait un Dolohov et il mourrait avec l'honneur de sa famille.

\- Quoi, fut la réponse étranglée de Pâris qui semblait ne pas croire à la situation mais Antonin savait quel bon acter il pouvait être.

\- Rends fier ton putain de Ministère en te mettant dans les bonnes grâces de Tu-Sais-Qui pour quelques temps, lui cracha-t-il avec tout le mépris possible. Mais tu sais ce qu'il fait avec les traîtres, il les traque et les élimine. Mon sort sera le tien.

\- Antonin… Tu as perdu la tête, souffla Pâris toujours sonné.

\- Tue-moi avant de dire plus de conneries Olivier.

\- Antonin, s'il te plaît, regarde autour de toi : qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

Et le sorcier russe, intrigué, décida de jeter un coup d'oeil à l'endroit où il allait mourir. La cuisine ne ressemblait pas à ce dont il se rappelait la dernière fois qu'il y était entré, les placards étaient en piteux état quand ils n'étaient pas détruits, les murs étaient sales, le sol brûlé et mouillé, des bouteilles brisés, un gâteau détruit et son glaçage étalé par terre. Une minute…

\- Tu crois vraiment que m'empoisonner, c'était mieux, s'exclama-t-il, outré. Choisis un truc mieux qu'une merde pâtissière trop sucrée la prochaine fois, j'aurais jamais bouffé un truc pareil.

\- C'était un gâteau pour ton anniversaire, espèce de pauvre tête de noeud! On te préparait une fête-surprise avec l'aide de Soppy, on se cachait pour te faire une SURPRISE, crétin des îles britanniques !

Antonin décrocha à ce moment-là.

\- On, bredouilla le sorcier en cessant de lutter contre ses liens. De qui, de quoi, on ? C'est qui « on » ?

\- Maurice et Inès, on en parlait depuis deux semaines, on se disait que ça te ferait du bien de discuter un peu, de célébrer ton premier anniversaire hors de prison. Soppy avait l'ordre de ne pas venir t'accueillir et de te laisser entrer dans la maison, tu devais arriver dans la salle à manger et on devait sortir de la cuisine avec le gâteau, les cadeaux et la banderole qui s'est déchirée à cause de ton premier sort. C'est agressif cette petite merde d'ailleurs, fit remarquer le sorcier.

Pâris semblait sincère mais surtout irrité, se frottant les yeux avant de reprendre mais Antonin sentit l'indignation monter en lui ; ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il devait se dédouaner mais pas avant d'être libre de ses mouvements.

\- Tu peux me libérer, s'il te plaît? Vraiment Pâris, mes côtes sont en train de me tuer, tu m'as pas rater. J'ai pas ma baguette et j'ai mal, je ne vais pas t'attaquer encore une fois.

\- Oh ! Oui, bien sûr : _Evanesco._

Les cordes disparurent et un silence tendu s'installa entre les deux hommes. Pâris passait d'un pied à l'autre, se dandinait car mal à l'aise et se sentant en plus un peu coupable. Antonin, pour sa part, se frottait les poignets là où les cordes magiques avaient laissé des traces nouvelles qui se confondaient avec celles qu'il conservait comme souvenir physique d'Azkaban, la marque des fers sur lesquels il avait trop tiré durant les cinq premières années.

\- Dis-moi, mon ami, commença-t-il sur un ton très calme. A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'un fugitif et un traître à la cause qu'il défendait et pour laquelle il a passé quinze années dans le pire trou qui existe au monde pense quand il voit sa porte ouverte ? Que pense cet homme, qui se sait traqué par ses anciens associés, quand son habitation est trop calme ? Que pense-t-il quand il voit son elfe conspirer avec des gens qui ne signalent pas leur présence et sont entrés sans son accord ? Que pense-t-il enfin quand il est persuadé par tous ces éléments que les intrus ne lui veulent pas du bien, qu'ils l'attaquent et qu'il reconnait la voix d'une des seules personnes à qui il fait confiance ? J'ai cru… J'ai vraiment cru…

Sa voix se brisa, conséquence de la tension, du stress, de la peur aussi il dut le reconnaitre mais surtout de douleur. Il enfouit son visage dans l'une de ses larges mains, l'autre pressée contre ses côtes douloureuse : il en avait plus qu'assez. Il ne releva même pas la tête en entendant son ami reprendre la parole.

\- Je suis navré, je n'ai même pas réfléchi, on voulait juste te faire une surprise, sans même avoir réfléchi. Je ne savais pas que c'était toi que j'attaquais, je peux te le jurer, te faire un serment, tout ce que tu veux ! J'ai entendu « Traître », tout de suite je me suis dit que les Mangemorts t'avaient retrouvé. Je me suis dit qu'ils étaient mal informés ou qu'on avait juste un peu de chance car tu n'étais pas là donc en sécurité mais il fallait donc que je me préoccupe de celle de Maurice et Inès? J'ai paniqué un peu, je dois t'avouer.

\- T'en fais pas. Je comprend parfaitement. Par contre, aide-moi à me relever, demanda Antonin en grimaçant de douleur.

\- Bien sûr, s'exclama Pâris en se précipitant pour le soutenir. Viens mon ami, on va rafistoler et t'offrir tes cadeaux, les Kermonders sont chez eux, on va les rejoindre et Soppy va aller te chercher des potions.

Antonin ricana:

\- Les potions et du Whisky Pur Feu avant les cadeaux alors.

\- C'est ça ton cadeau, crétin.

\- Vrai ? Meilleur que la daube que tu ordonnes à Soppy de me fournir, j'espère ?

\- Evidemment, fit le plus vieux des sorciers avec un air hautain.

\- Pas difficile en même temps, remarqua son cadet en grognant.

\- C'est pas faux, sourit Pâris. Au fait, ajouta-t-il avant qu'ils transplanent, il s'est passé quelque chose avec Rosalie ? Elle n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur.

Antonin se mit alors à rougir et à bafouiller de manière peu convaincante. C'était franchement embrassant pour une ancienne terreur du monde magique. Son chef soupira et décida de laisser tomber le sujet pour le moment : ils avaient d'autres priorités pour le moment et en un instant, ils étaient partis.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : La hache de guerre**

L'arrivée chez le couple moldu fut phénoménale. Maurice faisait les cent pas, Inès se rongeait les sangs sur le canapé. Dès qu'ils entendirent le bruit caractéristique du transplanage, ils se ruèrent tous les deux dans le jardin. Plus précisément, Inès eut un sursaut de frayeur en apercevant Antonin blessé et elle se précipita pour l'aider tandis que Maurice fumait de rage.

\- Nom de Dieu, Pâris, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette manie des sorciers de se débarrasser des gens pendant l'action ? D'abord ma fille puis toi, je refuse d'être traité comme un petit vieux sans défense ! Qui t'a attaqué ?

\- C'est un peu compliqué Maurice, commença Pâris avant d'être interrompu par le cri aigu de Inès qui venait de reconnaître le blessé.

\- Antonin ! Seigneur, que lui est-il arrivé ? C'était lui la cible, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ne reste pas planté là espèce d'andouille, s'écria-t-elle à l'encontre de son mari, il faut le transporter à l'intérieur.

\- Inès, protesta le blessé, je vais bien je vous assure, ce n'est rien que je n'ai déjà surmonté dans le passé.

\- Mauvaise réponse, souffla Maurice.

En effet, cette simple protestation n'eut pas du tout l'effet escompté. Antonin ne croit pas un jour rencontré quelqu'un qui pouvait lui évoquer Mme Pomfresh, la vieille infirmière aux allures de matrone de Poudlard mais Inès Kermonder y parvint sans trop d'efforts : elle ordonna aux deux autres hommes de le transporter à l'intérieur et une fois qu'ils furent tous à l'abri, elle entreprit de le couver et le cajoler en menaçant également toute personne susceptible de troubler le repos de son « pauvre jeune homme qui ne peut même pas fêter son anniversaire en paix ». Évidemment, ni lui ni Pâris n'étaient assez fous pour lui avouer qu'ils étaient en réalité les uniques responsables de ce duel de magie. Du moins pas tout de suite. Et heureusement, la maitresse de maison était tellement absorbée par les soins qu'elle prodiguait aux deux sorciers, bien qu'un peu inutiles comparés aux potions de Soppy, et les menaces qu'elle proférait à l'égard de la personne responsable.

La fin de soirée fut tout de même agréable : ils avouèrent à demi-voix que tout cela ne résultait en réalité que d'une stupide méprise et d'une certaine paranoïa de la part de l'ancien Mangemort. Inès, au lieu de s'énerver encore plus, entreprit de briser les côtes nouvellement reconstituées d'Antonin en le serrant dans ses bras avec une force impressionnante. Son mari se contenta d'une tape virile sur l'épaule. En se détachant d'Antonin, Inès, la larme à l'oeil, décréta que la soirée n'allait pas se terminer ainsi. Elle l'installa dans un fauteuil et faillit se remettre en cuisine mais Soppy débarqua avec un craquement sonore et un plateau de deux fois sa taille posé sur sa tête et croulant sous les pâtisseries.

\- Soppy, tu es une merveille, s'exclama Inès. Allez, tout le monde, assis. Je vais vous cherchez du thé pour arroser tout ça, Soppy je te laisse servir, précisa-t-elle avant de s'engouffrer dans la cuisine.

Elle était tellement pressée qu'elle ne vit pas l'elfe rougir jusqu'aux oreilles à cause d'un tel assaut de compliments. Elle ne vit pas non plus la mine d'horreur de ses invités à la mention du thé.

\- Pâris, je t'en supplie, dis-moi que tu as encore un truc à boire : tout ce que tu veux, même le Whisky Pur Feu le plus dégueulasse est préférable au thé des Français et je préfère encore affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres seul et armé d'un canif moldu plutôt que de boire du café, supplia Antonin en s'efforçant de ne pas se faire entendre par leurs hôtes.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai tout prévu, répondit son acolyte avec un sourire. Soppy, s'il te plaît, tu pourrais aller nous chercher deux bouteilles de mon Whisky personnel ? Et prends aussi une bouteille de vin d'elfe, madame Kermonder préfèrera sûrement avoir le choix.

Soppy, toujours aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse, disposa les pâtisseries sur la table basse du salon, s'inclina et disparut pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard avec trois bouteilles dans les mains et quatre verres de cristal qui flottaient au dessus de sa tête. Et tout ce spectacle n'échappa pas au patriarche qui regardait, amusé comme tout, les deux sorciers puissants craindre la préparation au goût atroce que sa femme appelait du thé.

\- Whisky Pur Feu, demanda-t-il. Quelle est la différence avec celui que nous buvons ?

\- A vous de nous le dire, lui répondit Antonin en lui présentant un verre et arborant un rictus suffisant.

* * *

\- Vous êtes fiers de vous ? Parce que j'ai l'impression d'être en compagnie de trois adolescents qui voulaient se mettre leur première cuite, sermonna Inès en affichant une moue dégoûtée.

La soirée avait continué paisiblement malgré les évènements de l'après-midi. Elle s'était contenté de deux verres de ce vin succulent et les trois hommes avaient quant à eux réussi à vider les deux bouteilles de Whisky. Maurice ronflait dans son fauteuil et les deux autres, bien qu'encore réveillés, étaient très visiblement saouls et ricanaient bêtement à la vue de leur compagnon de boisson vaincu par l'alcool sorcier.

\- On lui faisait découvrir, c'est tout, protesta Pâris.

\- Vraiment ? Alors j'ai dû imaginé vous avoir vu ensorceler son verre pour qu'il se remplisse tout seul, répliqua-t-elle, glaciale.

\- On ne pensait pas que ça l'affecterait autant, plaida Antonin sur un ton qui laissait bien paraître à son avis où la mère de sa collègue pouvait se fourrer ses remarques.

Le russe n'était clairement pas d'humeur à se faire sermonner et semblait même embarrasser : il fêtait ses quarante-et-un ans, par les couilles bleues de Merlin, on allait pas lui faire la leçon pour une pauvre cuite ! C'était une des fêtes les plus sages à laquelle il assistait depuis des années et on venait le faire chier comme s'il était un troisième année qui avait vomi ses tripes dans le bol de punch au bal de Noël. Oui, la vieille McGonagall lui avait collé un mois entier de retenus pour ça.

\- Je te conseille de changer de ton, Antonin. J'ai beau être ton amie, personne ne me parle comme ça dans ma propre maison.

\- C'est une menace ? Je tremble de peur, ricana le russe.

\- Pâris, fit Inès en se tournant vers l'autre sorcier qui tentait de se faire oublier, vous le ramenez. Les cadeaux attendront demain et surtout ne lui donnez rien contre la gueule de bois. Rien. Du. Tout. Ça lui apprendra à me parler comme ça.

\- A vos ordres madame. Nous allons vous laisser, dit le plus vieux sorcier en se levant avec peine. Allez Antonin, fin de soirée : dis au revoir.

\- Au revoir, ronchonna Antonin docilement en tentant de se mettre debout.

Les sorciers se soutinrent mutuellement, escortés par leur hôtesse et trébuchèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Une fois sortis, ils se tournèrent vers Inès et après un dernier salut, ils transplanèrent. En espérant ne pas se désartibuler au passage.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, après avoir englouti une potion pour se débarrasser de sa gueule de bois, Pâris eut la surprise d'accueillir sa meilleure créatrice de sort dès son arrivée dans son bureau.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à mon hibou.

\- Je ne suis pas rentré chez moi hier soir. De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Je voulais juste t'annoncer que j'ai fait tous les tests dont j'avais besoin sur Dolohov. Je n'ai plus besoin de lui, je vais travailler de mon côté, je te préviendrais dès que j'ai la solution; je vais me concentrer sur une potion à appliquer, le changement de stratégie me semble raisonnable.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je bosse de mon côté. Tu peux lui confier des missions disons plus _adéquates_, plus en phase avec ses capacités.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Oh, je ne sais pas vraiment mais disons juste que si le Ministère se met à la torture, vous pouvez compter sur lui. Sa présence en elle-même me suffit mais pour d'autres, je suis certaine qu'il se laissera persuader à créer de nouveaux sorts aux effets plus abominables les uns que les autres. Sur ce, je te laisse, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Un instant.

La simple phrase la fit stopper net et faire volte-face; le ton habituellement doux de son patron avait pris une inflexion inhabituelle mais pas étrangère, celle de la réprimande. Se retournant à nouveau pour lui faire face, Rosalie découvrit qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Son sourire si coutumier avait déserté son visage et la jeune sorcière pouvait déceler dans ses yeux un sérieux qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Pâris Olivier n'était pas qu'un sorcier aimable, populaire et sociable, autrement il aurait ouvert un salon de coiffure. Quand un sorcier parvient à devenir le numéro deux du Ministère de la Magie, ce n'est pas à force de ragots mais bien car le sorcier en question sait bien se présenter et cacher quand il le faut au public son aspect redoutable. Le chef du Service de la Création et Innovations des Sortilèges pouvait se montrer intraitable et sa voix tranchante en ce moment prouvait que la façade était tombée.

\- J'aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu insinues par là.

\- Je te l'ai dit : je compte travailler de mon côté car je ne pense pas avoir besoin de l'expertise de Dolohov. S'il était capable de trouver une solution à son problème, il l'aurait déjà trouver et l'on aurait pas cette conversation.

\- Ce n'est pas de cela que je parle. Je veux que tu m'expliques ce que tu entendais par « de nouveaux sorts aux effets plus abominables les uns que les autres ».

Aussitôt, Rosalie pâlit, réalisant l'erreur qu'elle venait de commettre : une chose était importante dans ce service, une seule sur laquelle Pâris insistait plus que tout au monde, c'était le respect entre collègues et le fait que chaque personne qui se voyait offrir un poste disposait d'une sorte d'immunité. Tous les actes criminels ou répréhensibles commis avant la mise en poste étaient rayés, comme oubliettés. Elle aussi en avait bénéficié, de cette politique de Pâris prônant qu'il fallait « garder ses amis proches et ses ennemis encore plus ». Et elle, telle une idiote, venait de faire une remarque devant son supérieur sur le fait que son cher ami Antonin avait, il n'y a pas si longtemps, été connu à travers le monde pour ses maléfices mortels et faits-maison.

\- Je suis désolée Pâris. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, c'est juste que…

\- Que quoi, beugla Pâris en se levant d'un bond, bousculant sa chaise au passage. Bordel, mais tu te prends pour qui? _Ses sorts_ à lui?! _Tes sorts à toi_, siffla-t-il, sont tout aussi mortels, si ce n'est même plus et ce n'est pas parce que tu ne les as jamais utilisé sur quelqu'un dans le feu que tu es meilleure que lui! D'ailleurs, je raconte de la merde, tu les as utilisé sur quelqu'un, sur lui! Au cours de votre petit duel chez tes parents!

\- Laisse mes parents en dehors de ça, Pâris, je te le conseille très vivement, murmura-t-elle, la menace empreinte dans la voix.

\- Et bien tes parents, eux, sont capables de l'inviter chez eux, de le fréquenter, toi tu le juge et tu ne fais que ça. Si j'avais fait pareil avec toi quand je t'ai recruté, je t'aurais foutu dans le bureau le plus réduit dans un coin paumé du service et je me serais arrangé pour que tous ici sachent exactement de quoi Rosalie Kermonder est capable avec une baguette magique, de quel genre de magie une née-moldue de quinze ans est capable. Alors je veux que tu arrêtes de faire ton hypocrite pour une fois dans ta vie ! Et c'est un ordre de ton supérieur.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Pendant un instant, aucun ne bougea. Puis, Pâris se passa une main sur le visage, redressa sa chaise et s'y effondra. Toujours sans rien dire. Rosalie non plus ne disait rien. La pâleur de son visage avait été remplacé par une léguer rougeur, due à la honte certainement. Mais ses yeux étaient secs, elle n'était pas comme ces filles qui sanglotaient dès qu'on leur faisait une remarque, elle ne le serait jamais.

\- Je m'excuse, lâcha-t-elle.

Surpris, Pâris releva la tête. Il ne fut pas surpris que son visage n'exprime pas plus de compassion que ça quand elle reprit pour s'expliquer.

\- Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dit mais je ne m'excuserais jamais de mon comportement envers Dolohov. Pour toi, c'est Antonin, une personne et un ami. Pour moi, c'est Dolohov, le Mangemort qui a pris en otage mon fils et qui tue ceux de « mon espèce » au nom d'une idéologie basée sur la suprématie à la con du sang des sorciers. Je vais m'occuper de la potion qui va sauver ton copain, je descend pour demander de l'aide à Phil. Et quand tu iras le voir pour boire un verre, fais-moi plaisir et affirme-lui que je n'ai pas gagné ma place ici en te baisant.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour du sorcier de pâlir et répliquer d'une voix faible:

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Il ne te l'a pas dit ? Tu devrais mettre les choses au clair avec lui ; ce serait gênant qu'il se mette à raconter des ragots… Je te laisse gérer ce bordel, moi je vais tâcher de lui sauver la vie à ce petit con ingrat. Et pour ta gouverne, lança-t-elle depuis la porte, mes parents fréquentent qui ils souhaitent.

Et elle claqua la porte, abandonnant son supérieur à la nouvelle que son ami le pensait assez libidineux pour coucher avec ses employés et surtout celle-là. Il se prit la tête, imaginant déjà la énième dispute qui allait avoir lieu. Ces deux-là allaient finir par le tuer. Sur cette pensée et s'y attelant maintenant sinon il n'aurait pas le courage, il se leva et prévint sa secrétaire : il ne serait pas disponible avant le déjeuner. Puis il se dirigea vers le bureau d'Antonin Dolohov.

Il prit son temps, pas par peur mais par lassitude . Pourtant, malgré avoir marché le plus lentement possible, il arriva devant la porte en ne se sentant toujours pas d'humeur à confronter le sorcier qui n'aurait pas encore décuvé. Il soupira une dixième fois, les neufs fois précédentes ayant eu lieu sur le chemin. Merlin, ces deux-là avaient beau se détester, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup trop pour ne pas finalement d'entendre. Bientôt, se promit-il, ils deviendraient presque amis. Et enfin amis.

Il frappa deux coups secs. Aucune réponse, il recommença donc.

\- Entrez, grogna une voix éraillée.

\- Antonin, salua Pâris.

\- Si tu n'est pas venu me donner une potion de Dégrisement, tu peux repartir, lui annonça l'ancien détenu sans même le début d'une salutation correcte.

\- Hélas, je ne viens pas pour ça. Je ne peux pas partir non plus sans avoir eu une petite explication.

\- A quel propos, demanda Antonin avec un grognement. Plus vite tu te met à parler, plus vite tu peux te barrer.

\- Peux-tu me dire pourquoi vous ne travaillerez finalement pas ensemble Kermonder et toi ?

\- C'est tout ?

\- C'est tout.

\- Donc ta petite pute n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'ouvrir sa gueule, fit-il remarquer, amer. Elle ne se prend pas pour rien, je me demande tout de même si elle arrive à la fermer quand tu la baises. Ou si au contraire elle gueule tellement que tu es obligé d'insonoriser la pièce, termina-t-il avec un sourire graveleux.

\- Par Merlin, Antonin, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis au moins ou tu es tellement perdu dans ta connerie et ta rancoeur que tu hallucines ? Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas qu'elle que tu mets en danger en disant des trucs pareils mais moi également ? S'il te plais, dis-moi que tu t'en rends compte, autrement j'aurais le confirmation d'avoir engagé un demeuré profond, le supplia presque Pâris.

Antonin releva la tête de la montagne de papiers dans laquelle il s'était plongé pour ignorer la brûlure de son bras et le tambourinement de son crâne. Il faisait cela juste par fierté, il savait désormais que ses recherches étaient proches de l'inutilité parce que le raisonnement de la Sang-de-Bourbe tenait la route. Cette explication tenait plus la route que toutes ses recherches ce qui avait le don de l'énerver. Pourtant sa colère contre le monde entier et surtout les sorcières au sang impur plus intelligentes que lui s'évanouit en voyant l'expression de douleur sur le visage de Pâris. Il eut soudain honte de ce qu'il avait dit et tenta automatiquement de se défendre.

\- Honnêtement, je ne vois pas d'autres explications, déclara-t-il en fuyant le regard de son ami.

\- Comment ça ? Bordel, Antonin! Vas-y, dis ce que tu as à dire, s'énerva Pâris.

\- Et bien oui c'est bizarre comme tu lui laisses tout passer : elle a le droit de tout faire ici, c'est toi qu'elle vient chercher comme Enchaîneur pour sauver son fils et dans une situation comme celle-ci qui n'irait pas chercher le père du gamin, tu connais un peu trop bien ses parents et son bureau est immense.

Il cria cette dernière partie, plus animé par la jalousie qu'autre chose en braquant son regard accusateur vers Pâris qui semble sonné. Sûrement choqué qu'Antonin ait tout découvert aussi vite. Il déchanta rapidement.

\- Merlin, Morgane, Circé, donnez-moi la force, je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi con, souffla Pâris, consterné.

Il vit Antonin rougir de colère, sur le point de l'interrompre mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

_\- Langlock_, fit-il en direction du russe qui se retrouva incapable de faire sortir un son de sa bouche et commençait donc à s'énerver encore plus. Maintenant tu vas m'écouter. Je ne suis pas l'amant de Rosalie parce que j'ai déjà une femme merveilleuse. Je ne suis pas le père de son enfant parce que je suis stérile. J'ai été son Enchaîneur parce qu'elle me fait confiance. Je connais ses parents parce que j'ai dû leur demander de l'aide afin qu'ils m'aident à la convaincre à travailler dans ce service alors qu'elle était encore mineure. Elle a un plus grand bureau que toi parce qu'elle sait comment l'agrandir par magie. _Finite Incantatem. _Maintenant, j'attend une chose de toi, voire même deux. Je veux que tu arrêtes de dire des conneries et que tu ailles t'excuser auprès de Rosalie et après vous allez travailler tous les deux ensemble sur le sort de stase ou la potion, je t'avoue que je me fous de ce que ce sera à ce point.

Sur ce, il fit demi-tour dans un tourbillon de robes et claqua la porte en abandonnant un Dolohov sonné.

\- Il a une femme?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11: On s'explique **

Rosalie n'était pas de bonne humeur ce jour-là.

Elle se leva le plus tard possible, n'ayant plus aucun espoir de trouver mais appréciant cependant le refuge confortable qu'offrait son lit chaud et douillet. Mais ce sentiment ne dura pas et elle dut éventuellement se lever, s'habiller, s'occuper de Jules et partir pour le Ministère après l'avoir déposé à l'école. Et il avait fallu que la directrice de l'Institut Jeanne d'Arc pour jeunes sorciers et sorcières lui fasse remarquer aujourd'hui que non seulement elle n'avait pas une bonne mine ou plut^t une sale gueule mais surtout une énième fois qu'elle n'avait qu'à s'en prendre à elle-même puisqu'elle avait eu l'idée stupide de tomber enceinte sans être mariée.

Elle détestait cette vieille peau.

Si elle dirigeait l'Institut Jeanne d'Arc, ça devait sans doute être parce qu'elle s'identifiait un peu trop à la sorcière médiévale. Cela expliquerait pourquoi elle détestait les Anglais. Quoique… Étant française, c'est un comportement normal. Et pour couronner le tout, le cerveau de Rosalie ne semblait pas vouloir lui accorder du répit en cessant de se repasser les évènements de la veille.

Le jour précédent, elle s'était jeté à corps perdu dans son travail après avoir jeté une nouvelle fois Antonin Dolohov hors de son bureau. Elle avait ensuite trouvé refuge dans le laboratoire de potions de sa meilleure amie Philarma dit « Phil » au troisième sous-sol du Ministère, d'une part pour lui demander conseil à propos de la potion et de l'enchantement nécessaire en plus de ce dernier. De l'autre pour lui demander conseil en pleurant et en mangeant de la glace. Ce n'est pas une réaction disproportionnée quand un Mangemort vous traite de pute.

En sortant de l'ascenseur, elle avait été accueilli par une explosion. Mais c'était habituel de la part de Phil.

Elle l'avait trouvé devant un chaudron, celui qui avait déclenché la fumée âcre qui envahissait en ce moment la pièce, les cheveux roux en bataille dont quelques uns brûlés ainsi que plusieurs poils de sourcil. Sa belle peau d'un brun olive était parsemée de tâches de suie. Sa robe de sorcière d'un bleu profond, celle qu'elle réservait aux potions particulièrement corrosives car elle était doublée de cuir de dragon présentait quelques trous et une couche de saletés impressionnante, pas seulement de la suie mais de la poussière et des restes de potions d'un brun terne qui bouillonnait encore. Elle avait réussi à conserver sa fierté et à retenir ses larmes durant une petite dizaine de minutes, le temps d'expliquer les complexités de la potion qu'elle allait devoir créer, de demander de l'aide mais ensuite elle avait fondu en larmes.

Racontant avec des hoquets dans la voix toute la scène qui s'était déroulé à peine une heure plus tôt, Rosalie s'était senti revenu à l'époque où elle débarquait de Beauxbâtons quand ses collègues l'excluaient et la regardaient de haut car selon eux, il était impossible qu'une personne comme elle puisse prétendre être suffisamment puissante et intelligente pour ce job. Evidemment, par une personne comme elle, il fallait à la fois comprendre une femme, une jeune de surcroît mais surtout qui avait l'audace de ne pas du tout être considérée comme laide. Sans oublier son sang. Le mot née-moldue était utilisé mais il avait un goût étrange. Rosalie sentait bien que le terme était utilisé en murmures pour désigner l'anormalité qu'elle représentait. Morgane, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait chialé de cette injustice à l'époque!

Mais Phil s'était bien occupée d'elle. Elle l'avait réconforté, l'avait distraite en proposant des solutions pour le baume anti-Marque des Ténèbres de Dolohov ou d'autres solutions contre le plus gros problème que représentait l'ancien Mangemort. La créativité de Phil ne connaissait presque aucune limite en terme de potions existantes, à améliorer ou à créer, elle avait donc proposé de créer un tout nouveau poison pour se débarrasser du sorcier sans même se faire suspecter. Aussi tentante que l'idée puisse être, Rosalie avait préféré se concentrer sur le baume et les deux jeunes sorcières s'étaient tenues compagnie jusqu'à une heure avancée de l'après-midi.

En traversant le hall, Rosalie ne prêta aucune attention à la masse de sorciers qui, comme elle, se précipitait vers leur lieu de travail en cette belle matinée du 2 mai. Elle fit comme à l'ordinaire. Elle prit l'ascenseur, se serrant à des inconnus dans la cabine pleine à craquer. Elle ne se formalisa même pas de ça, elle avait bien trop hâte de retrouver la quiétude de son bureau et d'avancer sur ce satané baume pour que Pâris la laisse enfin tranquille. Elle espérait surtout qu'il s'était lassé de cette lubie stupide de les faire travailler ensemble.

La talentueuse Sang-de-Bourbe et le Mangemort repenti, voilà comment leur boss les voyait. Quelle connerie, la vie n'est pas un roman de gare romantique à deux noises!

Ça y est, elle repensait à ce que les caprices de son chef lui avait fait endurer et elle sentait la colère monter. Si tôt le matin et elle souhaitait déjà pouvoir s'acharner sur son patron et le Mangemort qu'il prenait pour son chien savant à coup d'Impardonnables dans les bisous de famille. Elle inspira un grand coup et se força à se calmer : si elle faisait ça, elle se ferait renvoyer, envoyer à Azkaban et elle perdrait la garde de son fils si jamais elle sortait un jour. Elle connaissait les conséquences d'un coup d'éclat pareil. Non seulement elle y avait souvent songé mais surtout elle avait failli succomber à la tentation une fois. Un de ses collègues n'arrêtait pas de la rabaisser au cours de son premier mois en poste, il l'avait insulté en face de nombreux noms, traité de pute également (décidément les hommes ne sont pas créatifs dans leurs insultes) et plus grave que tout, il avait tenté de l'agresser sexuellement.

Rosalie, perdue dans ses réminiscences de la punition qu'elle lui avait alors infligé, ne put stopper le sourire sadique qui envahit son visage et la fit passer pour une tueuse en série aux yeux de toutes les personnes présentes dans l'ascenseur. Peu lui importait l'avis de ces gens, enfin une pensée agréable même si c'était celle d'un connard à qui elle avait presque liquéfié la langue et les yeux d'un sort afin qu'il les vomisse par la suite. De tout façon, elle s'était contenté d'une perte totale des sens pendant une semaine. Plutôt gentil de sa part en comparaison.

Bien sûr, une voix dut la sortir de sa plaisante rêverie. Cela la fit se renfrogner en un instant.

\- Mademoiselle Kermonder? Un instant s'il vous plaît…

Elle se retourna, la mine toujours renfrognée et découvrit son interlocuteur. Sa réaction fut instantanée: elle sentit toutes les couleurs déserter son visage et elle eut l'envie de faire exactement la même chose. C'est ce qu'elle fit: elle se mit à fuir. Elle se mit instantanément à courir ver son bureau, prenant de court celui qui l'avait interpelé. Oui c'était une attitude puérile et non, un adulte ne devrait pas régir comme ça mais elle ne pensait pas avoir imaginé Antonin Dolohov, ses robes de sorcier vert émeraude qui lui allait comme un gant non plus, ses cheveux et sa barbe d'un noir presque bleuté soigneusement coiffés encore moins.

Ce n'est pas une vue qu'on oublie. Mais franchement, elle n'était pas d'humeur.

En n'entendant rien après quelques secondes, elle espéra d'abord qu'il allait la laisser tranquille. Encore mieux, elle l'avait peut-être imaginer. Pourtant, une seconde plus tard, elle l'entendit s'élancer derrière elle et les jurons russes qui suivirent lui confirmèrent que non seulement il était bien réel mais aussi très déterminé à achever son but, quelqu'il soit.

\- Merde, maugréa-t-il avant d'appeler la jeune femme, Mademoiselle Kermonder, je vous en prie! Arrêtez-vous! Je dois juste vous parler, c'est tout!

Bien sûr, cela n'eut aucun effet sur la jeune femme.

* * *

Ce matin, tandis qu'il se préparait pour affronter la sorcière qui semblait prendre beaucoup trop de plaisir à le jeter hors de son bureau, Antonin ne s'était pas imaginé une seconde qu'elle fuirait en le voyant. Il était parti tôt, s'était levé encore plus tôt pour soigner son apparence en espérant pouvoir jouer de son charme pour amadouer Rosalie et espérer qu'elle accepte ses excuses. Il comptait même être sincère. Après tout, c'est ce que sa mère lui avait appris, respecter les femmes et tout ça…

Il fut très surpris quand elle sortit de l'ascenseur en souriant. Ce n'était pas vraiment un sourire, juste un affichage de dents qui traduisait à la fois une joie profonde et une envie morbide de sang. Et ce sourire, il l'avait déjà vu trop souvent sur le visage de Bellatrix Lestrange pour ne pas savoir que cela signifiait des ennuis. Cependant, s'il n'y allait pas maintenant, Pâris trouverait un moyen pour le forcer à le faire et il n'aurait plus l'avantage de décider de la situation.

Autre chose qu'il avait appris : mieux vaut avoir l'avantage dans une situation face à une sorcière talentueuse et qui ne vous aime pas.

Il décida donc de tenter le tout pour le tout et il sortit de sa cachette. A peine eut-il fini de parler que Rosalie s'était retourné, lui avait jeté un regard et avait détalé en direction de son bureau, une action qui l'avait tellement surpris qu'il ne réalisa même pas qu'elle était partie. Reprenant enfin ses esprits, il laissa échapper un chapelet de jurons tout en se lançant à sa poursuite. En réfléchissant un moment, ce n'était pas la meilleure solution pour forcer une femme à vous parler.

\- Rosalie! Stop, hurla-t-il encore une fois avec plus de confidence.

Il gagnait du terrain, ses jambes étant plus longues que les siennes mais il ne la rattrapait pas encore. Soudain il eut une illumination. Il tenta de la convaincre de stopper la course-poursuite à nouveau en lui criant de s'arrêter alors qu'ils passaient devant un sorcier d'âge mûr qui leur jeta un regard empli de jugement. Sans succès. Alors il décida de passer à l'action. Il prit une profonde inspiration, se lança vers l'avant et plaqua la sorcière au sol.

Rosalie savait bien qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de distancer le russe mais elle avait essayé au moins. Elle songea un instant à lui envoyer un sort à la figure. Mais les couloirs n'étaient pas vides et ils avaient passé plusieurs de leurs collègues, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre des dégâts collatéraux. Et elle sentait sa présence dans son dos, Dolohov se rapprochait, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui échapper à part ne pas lui faciliter la tâche en continuant à courir le plus vite possible. Elle ignora tous ses appels, juste par fierté. Et elle sentit un poids lourd s'abattre sur ses jambes qui rencontrèrent le sol, les genoux d'abord puis ce fut tout le reste de son corps de s'effondrer.

Alors qu'elle était au sol, ses jambes bloquées par le torse large d'Antonin Dolohov, sa seule pensée fut pour son père et à quel point elle était furieuse qu'il ait fait regarder un match de rugby au sorcier. Parce que c'était la seule explication logique. Elle irait tuer son père dès qu'elle se serait débarrassée du Mangemort étalé sur ses jambes.

Merlin qu'il était lourd!

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? C'était la faut des moldus, il le savait : sans eux, sans Maurice qui lui parlait à chaque balade de ce sport dont il était obsédé, jamais il n'aurait eu l'idée de se jeter sur les jambes de Rosalie Kermonder. Superbes jambes. Il resta un peu bloqué en réalisant sa position et il n'osa pas bouger durant un court instant, sa joue pressée contre l'une des cuisses de la jeune femme. La plus grande surprise fut quand elle tenta de se dégager en se tortillant dans tous les sens, s'agitant et lui envoyant des petits coups de pied presque inexistants pour le déloger. Par réflexe, il releva la tête et se retrouva face à face avec une superbe paire de fesses. Absolument parfaites.

\- Waouh, murmura-t-il, tellement absorbé dans sa contemplation qu'il ne sentit même pas Rosalie se retourner.

\- Hé, protesta Rosalie outragée.

Elle réessaya de le déloger de ses jambes mais Dolohov était visiblement trop occuper à regarder son cul comme on regarde quelqu'un que l'on apprête à embrasser. Oh par tous les ancêtres de Madame Maxime, non! Surtout pas ça! Et sans réfléchir, elle se tourna le plus possible, balança son bras le plus loin possible jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente quelque chose. Elle ne voyait rien mais elle sentit quelque chose de soyeux sous ses doigts. Présumant qu'elle avait agrippé un morceau des robes de Dolohov, elle tira d'un coup sec. Elle fut récompensé par un grand cri et une diminution significative de la masse qui immobilisait ses jambes.

\- Aouch! Par les couilles du monstre de Serpentard, ça va pas la tête? Pas les cheveux!

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, espèce de…, de…, de brute?! Vous pouvez pas me laisser tranquille? Vous vous sentez obligé de venir me faire chier dans tous les aspects de ma vie? Vous me suivez? Pourquoi vous m'avez couru après espèce de malade?! Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, hein? M'insulter encore? Me traiter de pute devient lassant, pareil pour la « Sang-de-Bourbe », alors creusez-vous la cervelle pour sortir un truc nouveau sinon j'aurais la preuve que vous n'êtes qu'un pauvre con dont le cerveau a été ramolli par les Détraqueurs pour qu'ils l'aspirent à la place de votre âme!

Peut-être que hurler sur un Mangemort qui vient de prouver qu'il a les capacités physiques nécessaires pour vous tuer à mains nues n'est pas une si bonne idée que ça, se rendit compte Rosalie en reprenant sa respiration après sa tirade assassine, rouge de rage et de honte en plus de l'effort d'avoir essayé de distancer un meurtrier professionnel. Dolohov, quant à lui, était aussi rouge que Rosalie. Son visage s'était aussi rouge que celui de la sorcière qu'il avait traqué à travers la moitié des couloirs. Mais lui était honteux principalement. D'abord, parce que elle lui avait tiré les cheveux. PERSONNE ne lui tirait les cheveux. Mais surtout elle avait l'air tellement en colère, sur le point de craquer et de se mettre à pleurer, il était mal à l'aise à l'idée que tout était de sa faute. Et elle ne s'était pas aperçu que sa blouse s'était déchirée.

Il décida de la laisser s'essouffler et au bout de moins d'une minute à le fixer avec un regard promettant la mort et une respiration saccadée, elle commença à se calmer. Elle réalisa également la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait : sur le sol, la blouse déchirée offrant une vue parfait sur son soutien-gorge et une bonne partie de sa poitrine, la chevelure folle et les membres entremêlés avec ceux du sorcier russe qui avait conservé injustement son apparence impeccable.

Quelle injustice.

\- Je suis désolé.

La phrase était sortie de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse s'en apercevoir. Il patienta, s'attendant à une remarque, quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Il releva les yeux pour voir que Rosalie le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés. C'était la seule réaction qu'il était en droit d'espérer? Est-ce qu'elle savait ce que ça lui coûtait de lui présenter des excuses? Il décida de poursuivre, histoire d'en finir au plus vite.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir présumé des choses à propos de votre relation avec Pâris. Je suis désolé de vous avoir insulté, que les insultes soient dirigés vers vous, votre sang, votre rapport aux hommes ou encore votre intelligence et la manière dont vous avez obtenu votre poste.

Toujours rien. C'était plutôt bon signe, il supposait. Il décida donc de continuer.

\- Je vous présente donc mes plus plates excuses et je me réfrénerai donc désormais de refaire une remarque quelconque pouvant vous offenser. Cependant, vous allez être obligé de tolérer ma présence et ma compagnie en tant que partenaire de travail.

Elle eut enfin une réaction. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais il devina que c'était pour protester ou se plaindre (elle était mignonne quand elle s'énervait mais il commençait à en avoir assez) donc il l'interrompit en levant la main.

\- La nouvelle ne m'enthousiasme pas plus que vous mais c'est un ordre. Venant de Pâris. Et ça peut vous étonnez mais je ferais pas mal de choses pour conserver ma liberté.

\- Au contraire, répliqua-t-elle, je suis parfaitement consciente du genre de choses dont vous êtes capable pour conserver votre liberté. Elle commence d'ailleurs à être chère payée, cette liberté.

Elle avait réussi à échanger les rôles, c'était désormais Dolohov qui restait bouche bée devant l'insolence de la jeune femme. Elle en avait marre. Elle se leva, se dégageant plus violemment que nécessaire de son collègue toujours sans réaction à moins que l'observer de haut en bas ne soit une réaction. Elle s'apprêtait à s'en aller pour rejoindre son bureau et s'y enfermer en attendant la Beuglante qui ne tarderait pas à venir de la part de son boss mais avant de faire le premier pas, elle hésita.

Puis les surprenant tous les deux, elle se tourna vers lui, la main tendue dans le geste universel de l'entre-aide, un geste qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé faire pour offrir de l'aide à un ancien Mangemort. Pour être honnête, Antonin non plus n'était pas convaincu et même franchement sceptique mais il décida de saisir la chance. Donc il lui prit la main. C'était assez amusant de la voir présumé qu'elle pouvait l'aider à se relever. Elle tenta, échoua, le fusilla du regard et il décida de se mettre debout tout seul.

Ils se firent face un instant, l'un jugeant l'autre, Antonin profitant de sa grande taille pour écraser la sorcière du regard et Rosalie utilisant son regard le plus dépréciatif pour parcourir l'intégralité de la personne de Dolohov. Enfin, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, chacun attendant que l'autre décide de baisser le regard. Finalement, Rosalie décida en son fort intérieur d'agir en adulte. Elle détourna le regard en s'efforçant d'ignorer le rictus victorieux qui s'affichait déjà sur le visage du russe. Dans le même temps, elle fit demi-tour et commença à s'éloigner en direction de son bureau. Ne le voyant pas suivre, elle fit volte-face et l'interpella:

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends?

Quand il ne réagit pas, elle continua.

\- Je te propose un marché : on oublie la politesse feinte en se vouvoyant, on ne se parle que pour le travail ou quelque chose d'essentiel ou en cas de danger mortel. Autrement, chacun ignore l'existence de l'autre. Ça te va?

Antonin, sentant le défi dans la voix de la sorcière, s'anima enfin et parcourut les quelques mètres qui les séparait, bombant le torse et se plantant devant Rosalie Kermonder. Puis, un sourire carnassier s'étala sur son visage.

\- Ça marche, Rose.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : Eurêka**

\- Alors, comment se passe la collaboration ?

Antonin leva la tête de son plateau, trop heureux d'avoir quelque chose pur le distraire de l'infâme bouillasse servie à la cafétéria du Ministère. Pour une fois, il ne déjeunait pas tout seul. Il était accompagné d'un de ses collègues du SCIS, Amadis Allart, le seul qui ne le fuyait pas comme la peste à part Rosalie évidemment mais elle n'avait pas le choix. En même temps, Amadis n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner ; le sorcier ne dépassait certes pas le mètre soixante-quinze mais il était trapu, un véritable sac de muscles épais et il utilisait chacun d'entre eux. De plus, sa conversation s'avérait intéressante quand elle portait sur autre chose que la Sang-de-Bourbe avec qui il était obligé de collaborer.

\- Quoi la collaboration ? s'enquit Antonin d'un air détaché en jouant avec sa fourchette à déplacer un morceau de nourriture.

Il savait ce qui allait venir. Il commença donc à se passionner pour le contenu de son assiette, un mélange particulièrement infâme en comparaison à la cuisine de n'importe quel elfe. Ce morceau, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Un légume ? De la viande ? Du carton peut-être ? C'était la seule explication tant il semblait impossible de concocter une telle immondice avec des aliments normaux.

\- Comment ça se passe ? répéta le sorcier face à lui, le sortant de sa rêverie. Je t'avoue que je ne suis pas le seul à m'y intéresser, tous les deux vous êtes une distraction et une source de commérages pour le service entier et même, j'oserai dire pour le Ministère dans son intégralité. Deux semaines que vous bossez ensemble et on ne sait pas ce que vous fabriquez parce que dès que vous arrêtez de vous faire la guerre publiquement dans les couloirs, on ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre.

\- C'est drôle, je ne t'aurais jamais pris pour le genre de sorcier qui ne vit que pour les potins, grinça le russe que la conversation commençait déjà à énerver.

En réalité, il savait très bien de quoi Amadis voulait parler : les quelques fois où ils s'étaient affrontés, il y avait eu, malheureusement pour lui, des spectateurs qui s'étaient empressés d'aller raconter à qui voulait l'entendre que les deux collègues forcés se haïssaient et que chaque rencontre se terminait en un duel de magie grandiose. Pire que tout, la rumeur disait qu'il s'était incliné à chaque fois. Évidemment, beaucoup désiraient désormais plus que tout pouvoir assister à un de ces matchs.

Il était hors de question qu'il se livre une nouvelle fois à un tel exercice qui relève plus du spectacle que d'un véritable duel surtout avec Rosalie Kermonder en face. Elle avait beaucoup trop le sens de la théâtralié, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'hésitait pas à le faire voltiger au lieu d'utiliser des sorts simples. Face à son silence, il espéra que l'autre sorcier avait abandonné. Il fut déçu.

\- Allons, tu peux me le dire, tu sais bien que je ne répéterai pas un mot, assura son compagnon en affichant un sourire espiègle. Elle t'a encore jeté hors du bureau, c'est pour ça que tu es de mauvaise humeur ?

\- Personne ne jette Antonin Dolohov hors d'un bureau ou d'une pièce quelconque d'ailleurs.

\- Bien sûr, oui. Et Antonin Dolohov ne plaque pas les jolies sorcières au sol.

\- Je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois, se défendit Antonin d'une voix glaciale.

Sa patience et son sang-froid s'amoindrissaient à vue d'oeil au grand amusement de son compagnon de tablée et à la terreur grandissante du reste du réfectoire. Amadis baissa les yeux pour apercevoir la fourchette d'Antonin déjà à moitié broyée par la poigne du russe. Mieux valait sans doute de laisser tomber le sujet. C'est ce que tout autre sorcier à part Pâris Olivier aurait fait mais Amadis se sentait joueur aujourd'hui et énerver un ancien Mangemort à propos de sa relation, bien qu'elle soit uniquement professionnelle, avec une née-moldue, c'était un jeu rare et très amusant.

Il n'y pouvait rien, malgré son apparence de gros dur et de terreur qu'il entretenait à grand support de musculation il _adorait _les potins. Et quel meilleur sujet de commérage qu'un ancien Mangemort, l'un des seuls à s'être échappé d'une prison sorcièreétait devenu sa cible de prédilection en plus d'un bon ami. Il décida donc de le taquiner encore un peu et il lui dit d'un ton très doux et affable :

\- Je voulais juste te prévenir : le bruit court dans le service que l'un ou l'autre d'entre vous ne met pas toutes ses capacités dans votre travail commun tant il ou elle apprécie la présence de l'autre.

\- C'est quoi ces conneries ?

Il ignora l'interruption. Cependant, il nota que l'ustensile que tenait Antonin émettait des grincements inquiétants, comme des petits cris de détresse. Il continua comme si de rien n'était :

\- Oui, comme je te le dis ! Et pour savoir qui… Comme tu ne dis rien à personne et Rosalie non plus, on a essayé de deviner avec les autres. Considérant vos deux réputations, enfin surtout celle de Rosalie…

\- Laisse-moi deviner, l'interrompit Antonin, _je _suis celui qui bave tellement d'admiration devant cette petite conne que j'ai renoncé à ma fierté de sorcier, Maître des Sortilèges et duelliste accompli et pour lui plaire ainsi que pour passer du temps à ses côtés, j'ai demandé son aide et je perd volontairement chacun des combats qui nous oppose.

Antonin fulminait. Il vit Amadis pâlir mais il s'en fichait. Il avait craché ces mots avec tellement de venin dans la voix que Salazar Serpentard lui-même en aurait été fier mais surtout il s'était progressivement levé, repoussant inconsciemment sa chaise, les deux mains sur la table de manière à surplomber son collègue. En se penchant vers Amadis, il prit sa voix la plus calme et lui demanda :

\- Et qui répand ce torchon de conneries dans le Ministère ?

\- Antonin, fit Amadis avec un rire nerveux, tu te doutes bien que je n'en sais rien ! C'est tout le point des rumeurs, c'est comme les légendes, il y a du vrai, du faux et les sources sont terriblement floues, argumenta-t-il, la voix dénuée de son assurance habituelle.

\- Mais Amadis, sussurra Antonin, s'il y a quelqu'un qui sait démêler le vrai du faux et trouver cette fameuse source, c'est bien toi.

Il ne put résister en le voyant commencer à paniquer, il laissa les muscles de son visage afficher un sourire sadique qu'il réservait d'ordinaire aux occasions morbides comme les tortures ou assassinats. Soudain il eut une impulsion et il mit la main dans sa poche, souriant mentalement quand Amadis eut un mouvement de recul.

Délicatement Antonin sortit sa baguette de ses robes. Tout doucement, il la déposa sur la table, sans la pointer ou faire de gestes brusques ; ce fut suffisant. Les deux sorciers se connaissaient assez pour savoir que si l'un était fort comme un troll et favorisait souvent ses poings, l'autre pouvait se montrer aussi féroce qu'un hippogriffe et pouvait tuer quelqu'un sans avoir recours aux Impardonnables.

\- La réponse ne va pas te plaire, prévint Adamis.

* * *

Rosalie releva la tête. Antonin venait de débarquer dans son bureau, toujours sans frapper et pour changer, il affichait des expressions sur son visage. Cependant, elle n'arriva pas à décider si la fureur qu'il exprimait valait la peine tant elle déformait son profil d'ordinaire assez élégant. C'eut été un euphémisme que de dire qu'is ne s'entendaient pas bien mais elle ne pensait pas que le simple fait de le convoquer le ferait enrager à ce point. Elle en venait parfois à espérer qu'ils parviendraient un jour à se supporter mais il ne valait mieux pas se bercer d'illusions.

A force de le fréquenter, elle avait été bien obligé de reconnaître que le sorcier n'était pas qu'un tas de préjugés ambulant. Comme ils passaient tous les deux des heures entières en la compagnie de l'autre, elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : Antonin Dolohov s'illustrait dans de nombreux domaines, en passant de la création de sorts, au duel en allant jusqu'à la beauté. Parce que une fois les années de privation effacées de son visage et de son corps par du repos, de la nourriture abondante et riche, les attentions régulières de Soppy et de l'exercice, elle comprenait pourquoi toutes les employées du Ministère rôdaient devant son bureau. Mais ça, elle préférait encore mourir que de l'avouer.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend Dolohov ?

\- Non, grogna ce dernier. Dis-moi ce que tu me veux et vite, je dois aller rendre visite à notre très cher patron et j'apprécierai de pouvoir le faire avant demain.

Ainsi, il avait entendu parler de la rumeur. Rosalie aussi était au courant, elle avait surpris une conversation en testant pour Phil l'une de ses potions qui visait à accroître les sens. Les conséquences avaient été horribles : toute une journée durant, elle avait entendu les gens spéculer sur une possible relation secrète, terriblement torride et passionnée qui aurait lieu entre eux deux. Elle avait vomi à la fin de la journée. Elle comprenait qu'il soit en colère. Elle l'avait été également. Cependant elle n'était pas d'humeur à servir de punching-ball au sorcier russe alors qu'elle aussi était une victime de ces rumeurs, elle décida donc de ne pas le faire patienter plus longtemps. Rosalie, sans dire un mot, ouvrit son tiroir et en sortit un bocal empli d'une pâte violette qu'elle déposa délicatement sur la table pour la faire ensuite glisser vers Antonin. Les yeux d'Antonin se mirent à briller et en un instant, son visage se métamorphosa sous l'effet de la joie.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ? s'extasia-t-il en s'emparant du pot.

Elle le regarda un instant avant de répondre, attendrie par le spectacle qui s'offrait devant elle. Antonin souriait à présent et ses yeux pétillaient, il avait l'air heureux, excité comme un gamin le matin de Noël, tournant le pot dans ses mains, l'examinant sous toutes ses phases, le palpant, le retournant et enfin l'ouvrant pour en renifler les effluves. Il appréciait l'odeur, réalisa-t-elle, étrangement ravie par cette découverte.

\- Je suppose que je voulais t'en faire la surprise, répondit-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

Ce devait être la réponse la plus franche qu'elle lui ait jamais donné.

\- Je n'aime pas les surprises, répliqua Antonin.

\- Tu m'en diras tant, soupira Rosalie en se massant les tempes, déjà exténuée par le comportement bipolaire de son collègue.

Elle faisait des efforts, restait polie avec lui, s'était tuée à la tâche pour achever le baume le plus vite possible et il arrivait encore à se plaindre. Décidément, Lord Voldemort ne recrutait que des gamins ou juste des gens pourris gâtés. Rosalie avait remarqué la semaine passée que les brûlures étaient plus douloureuses. Antonin ne parvenait pas toujours à réprimer les sursauts nerveux ou à contrôler les tremblements de son bras. Quand elle lui avait posé la question, il l'avait envoyé balader, prétextant qu'il dormait mal ou une excuse bidon du même genre.

Elle avait donc tout donné, elle était rentrée tard le soir et fait de nombreuses heures supplémentaires pour terminer le plus vite possible. Oui, Antonin Dolohov était un salaud, un connard fini à la bave de scroutt à pétard mais il restait un être humain. Donc elle l'avait aidé. Simple.

\- Applique une couche généreuse une fois par semaine, n'hésite pas à en remettre si les douleurs reviennent. Je vais continuer à travailler sur une version plus durable mais pour l'instant, je pense que l'utilisation régulière devrait permettre à ton corps de créer une immunité naturelle. Un peu à la manière d'un vaccin, ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire encourageant.

Son sourire s'effaça en voyant que son interlocuteur paraissait perdu. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir sauter de joie, connaissant le personnage mais de là à rester stoïque.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas?

\- Le traitement n'est pas permanent?

La déception dans sa voix lui fit mal. Elle répondit d'une voix douce et un peu hésitante.

\- Je n'ai pas fait d'expériences sur le long terme, ça aurait pri trop de temps. J'ai remarqué que tu souffrais davantage cette semaine, commença à expliquer Rosalie.

En entendant ça, Antonin se tendit automatiquement et, sans s'en rendre compte, se leva de sa chaise si vite que cette dernière tomba au sol. Le fracas les fit se figer tous les deux. Chacun guettait le prochain mouvement de l'autre avec appréhension. Lui ne bougeait pas mais son corps tout entier était préparé à se ruer hors du bureau à la moindre trace de pitié dans les yeux de la née-moldue. Il ne supporterait pas qu'elle le regarde ainsi, il pouvait le supporter de beaucoup d'autres personnes mais elle, il n'en était pas question. Néanmoins, il n'y avait que de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux : elle semblait inquiète pour lui. Bizarre. Très bizarre. Il prit donc la décision de partir avant de se faire ridiculiser une fois de trop pour une journée.

Il eut juste le temps de se tourner vers la porte avant que la voix de Rosalie ne l'arrête.

\- Antonin, ce n'est pas une honte que de laisser voir aux gens que tu souffres. Surtout à cause de _ça_, fit-elle en désignant la Marque d'un geste de la main. Je connais des dizaines de sorciers qui n'auraient pas tenu deux semaines et seraient en train de supplier pour qu'on leur coupe le bras. Bordel, est-ce que tu imagines Amadis dans cette situation? Je vais être honnête avec toi pour une fois. Je ne t'ai pas pardonné pour ce que tu as fait à mon fils, je ne suis pas ton amie et je cautionne encore moins tes actes et tes valeurs qui, soit dit en passant, t'ont conduites en prison et dans ce fauteuil. Mais étrangement, je sens que je peux te respecter en tant que sorcier et ne pas me sentir coupable en te proposant mon aide et également en soulageant ta souffrance en te donnant ce traitement. Je ne garantis pas que l'utilisation à long terme t'immunise en deux mois. Soyons clairs, ce n'est pas une solution miracle même si j'espère du fond de mon coeur que ça marchera.

Durant un instant, personne ne parla. Rosalie crut honnêtement qu'Antonin allait juste partir sans un mot avec le bocal sous le bras, profitant ainsi de l'opportunité qui lui était présenté de ne plus jamais avoir un seul contact avec elle. Elle baissa les yeux, tâchant ainsi de cacher l'humidité qui s'y était formée à l'idée de s'être ridiculiser devant Antonin Dolohov. Pourtant, elle n'entendit pas la porte claquer. À la place, il y eut un bruit de pas, un raclement de la chaise sur le parquet puis une voix grave tintée d'un accent russe.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'un vaccin ?

En relevant la tête, elle découvrit Antonin, la tête haute et une expression presque sereine sur le visage. Ça le rajeunissait, pensa-t-elle.

\- Un vaccin est une méthode utilisée par les moldus depuis longtemps. Il s'agit d'injecter une dose minime d'une maladie, inoffensive afin que la personne ne tombe pas malade mais suffisamment puissante pour que le corps humain identifie la bactérie et crée ce que l'on appelle des anti-corps pour se défendre de la maladie avant même d'être malade.

\- Ingénieux, murmura Antonin apparemment fasciné par le processus. Mais quel rapport avec ma Marque ?

\- Le sort de stase ne pénétrait pas en profondeur dans ta peau, là où évoluait la magie. C'était à peine une solution sur le court terme, tout juste bonne à stopper les symptômes durant quelques heures. Le baume que j'ai concocté, avec ton aide et celle de Phil bien sûr, pénètre dans la peau et agit sur la magie en profondeur ce qui repousse les effets de la magie et apprend à ton corps…

\- À naturellement contrer la signature magique de la Marque des Ténèbres et les symptômes y compris les douleurs et les brûlures des aux appels, acheva Antonin, visiblement émerveillé. Des êtres aussi primitifs ont découvert tous seuls un tel procédé ? Impossible ! Forcément un sorcier…

Le sourire qui venait de germer sur le visage de Rosalie disparut aussitôt, remplacé par un froncement de sourcil.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

La voix était glaciale. N'importe qui aurait compris qu'il valait mieux se taire mais Antonin, emporté par son enthousiasme, ne réalisa pas immédiatement la portée de ses mots. On pouvait voir son cerveau réfléchir à toutes les possibilités de l'alliance de cette méthode moldue et de la magie. C'était dommage qu'il continue à parler pour dire de telles conneries alors qu'il paraissait plein d'entrain pour la première fois depuis des mois. Il eut le temps de dire à peine cinq mots avant de se rendre compte de son erreur.

\- Oui, bien sûr c'est évident que…, commença-t-il en se tournant enfin pour regarder Rosalie.

Il se tut sans attendre. Puis il réalisa.

\- Rosalie, tu te doutes bien que je ne voulais pas dire ça, plaida-t-il presque, agité d'un rire nerveux qui sonnait faux.

\- Je n'en doute pas, répondit cette dernière froidement. Je devais me douter que quelqu'un comme toi ne change pas de mentalité du tout, peu importe les circonstances. Peu importe. Mon offre tient toujours. Tu sais où me trouver.

Antonin voulut tout de même ajouter quelque chose. Il se sentait mal sans trop savoir pourquoi, sans doute ce stupide désir que les gens qui lui sont venus en aide l'approuvent et aient une bonne opinion de lui comme depuis qu'il était enfant. Il n'eut pas l'occasion, Rosalie le congédia d'un geste de la main, la tête déjà replongée dans ses papiers. La mort dans l'âme, il récupéra le pot.

\- Je te suis reconnaissant, n'en doute jamais s'il te plaît. Si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, fais-moi signe. Même si je doute qu'il y ait une chose dans ce monde que tu sois incapable d'accomplir, ajouta-t-il en souriant faiblement dans un trait d'humour assez piteux.

Sans réponse, il se dirigea vers la porte en se flagellant mentalement : pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il agisse comme un connard ? Sa mère aurait été présente, elle lui aurait maudit les couilles quitte à se priver de petits-enfants.

\- Antonin, l'interpella Rosalie alors qu'il allait refermer la porte. Rends-nous service à tous les deux et écoute ce que tu dis parfois. Si je réagis comme ça, imagine comment mon père se sentirait si tu lui sortais quelque chose du même genre. Lui est ton ami donc réfléchis s'il te prend de lui dire des trucs pareils.

* * *

\- Mister Dov est rentré ! Bienvenue à la maison Mister Dov ! Mister Dov doit se relaxer, il est tard et il est resté longtemps au travail, ce n'est pas bon pour lui. Ça non! Il va bien se reposer puis bien manger tout ce que Soppy lui a préparé pour le dîner, ça oui.

\- Bonjour Soppy, répondit sobrement Antonin.

Pour une fois, l'elfe n'avait pas tort : il était épuisé. Il n'était même pas allé voir Pâris à propos de la rumeur, à la place il avait juste erré dans son bureau en fixant son bras puis il était rentré. Il avait appliqué le baume et ça avait marché. Il ne sentait plus rien, plus aucun tiraillement de magie noire, plus aucune sensation d'une force extérieure prenant le contrôle de son bras. En résumé, il se sentait entièrement lui-même pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait pris la Marque.

Il laissa Soppy s'activer et piailler, lui ordonnant simplement de placer le pot contenant le baume en sécurité dans sa salle de bain et profitant de l'agitation de l'elfe pour se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil favori, un verre de Whisky Pur Feu sur la table à côté et un feu plutôt inutile ronflant dans la cheminée, mettant la touche finale à cette scène tout à fait domestique. Cette pensée réconforta étrangement l'ancien Mangemort qui ne se sentait juste plus tant Mangemort que ça. Il s'assoupit sur ces pensées agréables.

Un vacarme insoutenable le tira brusquement de sa torpeur. Aussitôt, les vieux réflexes se rétablirent : Antonin se mit à couvert, vérifia en même temps les protections autour de la maison. De sa cachette, il pouvait voir la maison des Kermonder, il jeta un coup d'oeil. Au cas où. Mais ils n'étaient de toute façon pas une cible. Qui pouvait en vouloir à un couple de moldus âgés?

Il n'apprécia pas la réponse.

Au loin, au-dessus de la maison de ses amis, flottait la large réplique, verte et animée, du dessin qui ornait son bras.

\- Merde, souffla Antonin.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour tout le monde, juste un petit mot pour vous dire que ce chapitre est plus long que d****'habitude, dites-moi si la longueur vous gêne ou au contraire si vous préférez. Aussi je rappelle que le rating est M pour une raison à la fin de chapitre. **

**Chapitre 13 : Réunion des anciens**

Il se rua vers la cheminée. Ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça que les disciples du Seigneur des Ténèbres aient réussi à le retrouver et aient décidé de passer à l'attaque. Évidemment qu'ils l'avaient observé, que Lucius, Macnair ou encore Yakley et chaque Mangemort infiltré au Ministère de la Magie possédaient des espions chez leur homologue français. Évidemment qu'ils attaqueraient les plus vulnérables pour le forcer à sortir de son trou et à agir. Évidemment qu'il allait tout tenter pour sauver les moldus.

Il ne ferait cependant pas la même bêtise que le jour de son anniversaire, il avait besoin de renforts ne sachant pas qui ni combien de ses anciens camarades seraient présents. En jetant une première pincée de poudre verte pour activer le réseau de cheminette, il réfléchit rapidement à qui contacter. Pâris? Une bonne idée. Rosalie aussi, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il ne la prévenait pas. Accroupi devant l'âtre, il jeta une seconde poignée.

\- Rosalie Kermonder !

Un instant, il crut que ça avait fonctionné mais le vert du feu magique vira au rouge, les flammes grossirent et lui montèrent au visage en un instant. Sa cheminée était bloquée.

\- Non, non, non, non ! Allez, Pâris Olivier, cria-t-il en jetant une énorme poignée dans le feu redevenu vert après quelques secondes.

Sa tentative échoua encore, les flammes montant plus encore cette fois, lui brûlant presque les sourcils.

\- Soppy, appella-t-il.

L'elfe apparut et il était dans un état second. Il se balançait dans tous les sens, trépignait, se pinçait, gémissait, totalement paniqué et inconscient de la marche à suivre. Il ne sembla pas entendre Antonin la première fois puis, lorsque ce dernier tonna sa demande, il sembla se reprendre.

\- Soppy ! Je te le demande une dernière fois : pourquoi le réseau de cheminette ne fonctionne-t-il pas ?

\- Mister Dov… c'est parce que vous ne pouvez que vous rendre au Ministère, c'est Maître Olivier qui contrôle le réseau…

\- Soppy, il y a urgence ! Les Kermonder sont en danger, déverrouille le réseau, c'est un ordre !

Il ne reçut pas de réponse autre qu'un couinement horrifié et le craquement d'une des briques de l'âtre quand Soppy abattit son crâne chauve dessus. Antonin n'avait pas le temps pour ces conneries, ses amis étaient en danger alors il saisit l'elfe par ce qui lui servait de vêtements, l'arrachant à sa punition au passage, et tint la créature sanglotante et gesticulante à hauteur de regard. Instantanément, l'elfe cessa, apeurée par le regard de mort de son presque-maître.

\- Maintenant, fit Antonin de sa meilleure voix de Mangemort, tu vas te calmer.

Après un rapidement acquiescement de la part de Soppy, il poursuivit.

\- Tu vas aller informer Pâris immédiatement. Dès que c'est fait, je veux que tu informes Rosalie Kermonder. Je me fous l'ordre que te donnes dans la seconde ton maître, tu vas l'informer. Dis-leur que je suis déjà sur place. Qu'ils amènent des renforts. Beaucoup de renforts, ajouta-t-il après un regard en direction de la maison du couple moldu d'où s'élevait désormais de la fumée. Ils ne se rendent pas, ceux-là.

Il lâcha Soppy, le déposant doucement au sol. Sans un regard en arrière, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le jardin. En atteignant la porte, il entendit le craquement que provoquait la disparition de l'elfe. Il fit un pas de plus, franchit le seuil de la porte et disparut à son tour.

Il arriva en plein milieu d'une scène de guerre : avant qu'il puisse faire un pas en direction de la bâtisse dont le toit avait commencé à brûler, il fut pris pour cible par trois figures encapuchonnées et masquées. Son premier réflexe fut de lancer une volée d'Impardonnables : sa baguette le démangeait d'envoyer un _Avada Kedavra _dans la face du plus virulent des trois mais il se rappela vite son Serment. Réalisant qu'il ne serait pas d'une grande aide à Maurice et Inès en mourant ici pour ne pas avoir respecter la loi française sur l'usage des Impardonnables, il se contenta d'une vague de sorts, faisant pleuvoir les _Stupéfix_, _Reducto_, _Immobilus Totalus_ et _Diffendo_ avec entre ces derniers certains sorts empruntés à Rosalie (sans sa permission bien sûr) pour créer l'effet de surprise.

En l'espace de deux minutes, ils étaient tous les trois à terre. À grands coups d'_Incarcere_, il ficela les trois débutants, laissant un sourire sadique apparaître sur son visage en entendant l'un d'eux grogner dans son inconscience, son corps protestant contre les liens ensorcelés et serrés à l'extrême. Parfait, se facilita Antonin. Puis il pénétra dans la maison.

Une chose était claire, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas envoyé la crème de la crème de ses serviteurs pour cette mission mais plutôt un ramassis de larbins. Ce n'était pas étonnant vu que la cible à éliminer était un couple de moldus relativement inoffensif mais à ce point-là, on aurait dit du travail bâclé. Rien ne correspondait à la procédure qu'Antonin avait exécuté des dizaines de fois à l'époque. D'ordinaire, les corps se trouvaient dans une des pièces du rez-de-chaussée, sanglants et déformés par la torture qu'ils avaient subi.

Ce qui l'accueillit, ce fut le corps d'un Mangemort avec un trou béant dans le genou en train de se vider de son sang et évanoui sur le tapis. Antonin s'approcha, sur ses gardes et, voyant sa poitrine se soulever et sa main crispée sur sa baguette, il n'hésita pas.

_\- Incarcere ! Accio baguette !_

Voyant que le Mangemort n'avait pas réagi, la baguette toujours levée, il s'accroupit à ses côtés. D'un coup de baguette, il diminua l'afflux de sang, un sort de soin basique mais que beaucoup ignoraient. Il avait l'habitude de se soigner tout seul à une époque. Notant avec satisfaction que ce qui était probablement un homme à voir sa stature se mit à remuer avec plus de vigueur, il compléta son traitement avec une baffe.

Oui, il aurait pu utiliser un sortilège de revigoration. Seulement c'était moins drôle. Le regard terrifié que lui jeta le Mangemort à travers son masque n'avait pas de prix. D'ailleurs, il était temps des présentations : il apprécia les tressaillements inutiles de son prisonnier qui tentait d'échapper à ses mains qui se refermaient sur le masque d'acier et encore plus le cri inarticulé de protestation lorsqu'il l'arracha de son visage. Puis il le reconnut

\- Daven, je pense que nous allons nous passer des formalités, menaça-t-il sans attendre. Tu vas me dire tout de suite combien de personnes sont avec toi, qui de « connu » fait partie de l'équipe et surtout, ajouta-t-il en enfonçant un doigt dans le trou de sa jambe et lui arrachant un cri, où sont les Kermonder?

\- Qui, bredouilla Daven Rowle avant de voir un poing s'abattre sur son visage.

\- Mauvaise réponse, grogna Antonin en armant son poing pour une seconde slave. Deuxième et dernière chance.

\- On est trois…

Le poing d'Antonin lui fractura la mâchoire avant même qu'il n'ai fini de parler.

\- La vérité ! Et vite ! Si tu ne me dis pas ce que j'ai envie d'entendre, tu peux être sûr que je réouvre ta blessure je te laisse là à te vider de ton sang comme un porc qu'on égorge… C'est ton choix. Donc je te le répète une toute dernière fois : où est le couple moldu qui habite cette maison ?

Cette fois, Rowle était véritablement terrifié, son coeur battant frénétiquement, ses pupilles dilatées, ses joues pâles mais était-ce à cause de la peur ou de la perte de sang? En tout cas, il commença à parler.

\- Je jure que je ne sais rien sur les moldus, Rodolphus Lestrange, c'est lui qui mène l'attaque. Trois sont restés dehors. Sur ses ordres. On était cinq à rentrer dans la maison. Et le vieux, le moldu, il a fait quelque chose… Il avait une… une sorte de baguette… et ça a fait ça à ma jambe…

Lestrange, il fallait que ce soit lui évidemment. Qui d'autres pour venir tuer ses amis que le meilleur d'entre tous de ses amis...

\- Jamais vu un flingue de ta vie alors? se moqua Antonin pour paraître plus détendu mais cela ne fit que terroriser encore plus Rowle qui s'empressa de continuer.

\- Les autres sont montés, ils m'ont laissés pour aller à la poursuite du vieux et de sa bonne femme qui se sont réfugiés dans le grenier d'après ce qu'is hurlaient. J'ai juste entendu d'autres sons que faisait la baguette du moldu, je pense que c'est pour ça qu'ils les ont pas encore attrapé.

Et merde. Lestrange et trois Mangemorts de plus à affronter tout seul. Ils devaient s'être aperçu qu'il était là avec le boucan qu'il avait causé dans le jardin et les cris de l'estropié ici présent. Il stupéfixia Rowle et se passa une main sur le visage ; il était vraiment dans la merde et il n'avait aucune certitude pour le moment que les Kermonder n'étaient pas des otages et toujours aucun renfort.

Alors qu'il se lamentait, il se tendit et se mit en position d'attaque quand une forme argenté flotta jusqu'à lui. La créature, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un épervier, lui parla. Plus surprenant, la voix qui sortit de la vapeur argenté à forme d'épervier était celle de Pâris.

\- On arrive par la porte, ne nous descends pas.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais l'oiseau s'était évaporé. Ce n'était pas un rêve, un patronus lui avait porté un message. Il reprit ses esprits juste à temps pour voir Pâris, Rosalie et Amadis passer la porte, tous trois en tenue de combat du Ministère, du style de celles qu'utilisent les aurors en opération avec des robes noires près du corps pour faciliter les mouvements et des bottes en cuir de dragon facilitant l'adhésion au sol, même si ce dernier venait à être couvert de sang. Il demeura bouche bée un instant devant l'apparition avant de s'indigner en chuchotant.

\- C'est tout ? Vous êtes trois ? Si c'est ça que le Ministère envoie pour un couple d'innocents, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'ils enverraient si j'était en danger de mort, grinça Antonin, amer.

\- Épargne- nous la crise d'hormones, ordonna Pâris d'un ton sec. Tu sais combien de temps ça prend de réunir une équipe d'aurors en dehors des heures de bureau ? Non ? Alors tu la fermes et tu nous dit à quoi on a affaire.

Encore indigné, Antonin l'ignora et répliqua:

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'Amadis fout là exactement ? Rien ne le concerne ici, gronda l'ancien Mangemort.

\- Il s'est incrusté parce qu'il était avec moi quand Soppy est venu me trouver, répondit Rosalie en assassinant le russe du regard. Combien ? Qui ? Où sont mes parents, Antonin ?

Elle avait chuchoté-hurlé les mots, ses cheveux se dressant sous l'effet de la surcharge de magie que son corps expérimentait, ainsi le russe choisit de ne pas la contrarier. Il livra toutes ses informations à la sorcière qui fumait littéralement de rage à mesure que son récit continuait. Son visage s'illumina tout de même de fierté lorsqu'elle apprit que son père les tenait en respect avec son pistolet.

\- Il était policier, l'équivalent pour les moldus des aurors. Après avoir pris sa retraite, il a conservé son arme de service, expliqua la sorcière.

\- Antonin, tu les connais, dit Pâris en faisant référence à leurs ennemis, tu peux nous dire à quoi nous attendre?

Celui-ci ne répondit pas instantanément, il prit quelques secondes avant de parler.

\- Je ne connais que Rodolphus. Il n'est pas fou comme sa femme, du moins il ne l'était pas avant Azkaban, dit-il avant de s'interrompre pour encaisser ce qu'il disait. Il est puissant, très puissant, logique, il va sûrement essayer de nous parler, de nous raisonner pour que l'on accepte ses conditions. Si tes parents sont encore vivants, il va proposer que je me livre en échange de leur vie.

Personne ne trouva rien à répondre à ça mais la question était visible dans les yeux de Rosalie : si en effet Maurice et Inès étaient en vie, que ferait le sorcier russe ? Se livrerait-il ? Selon Rosalie, il ne le ferait pas. Pas de son plein gré. Seul le Serment et la promesse qu'il avait fait de ne causer aucun mal à la famille Kermonder l'obligerait à se livrer. Chacun attendait, ne sachant que faire. Ce silence tendu fut brisé par le mouvement brusque d'Antonin qui se dirigea sans une seule hésitation vers les escaliers.

En gravissant, Antonin Dolohov se fit une promesse, celle de tout tenter pour éviter que son plus vieil et meilleur ami trouve la mort ce soir. Si quelqu'un devait mourir dans cette maison, ce ne serait ni Rodolphus, ni aucun des Kermonder. Car s'il y avait bien quelqu'un parmi eux qui n'avait plus aucun lien, c'était lui.

Ils se mirent à couvert dans la cage d'escalier. Chacun se prépara à l'attaque comme il put : Antonin jeta tous les sorts qu'il connaissait pour tenter de localiser soit les Mangemorts, soit les Kermonder sans aucun succès. Rosalie passa en revue les pires sorts qu'elle avait créer, espérant bien pouvoir les utiliser sur les Mangemorts qui auraient l'audace de blesser ses parents. Pâris et Adamis mettaient en place des stratégies, prévoyaient chaque scénario possible, Pâris les pires et Adamis les meilleures.

\- Laissez-moi Rodolphus, murmura Antonin. Ne le blessez pas, laissez-moi lui parler, je suis persuadé que je peux le convaincre de se joindre à nous. Il n'a rien à perdre à trahir. Tout comme moi.

Pâris sembla vouloir répondre quelque chose mais il en fut empêcher par l'unique sorcière du groupe qui paraissait encore plus enragée.

\- Tu es dingue Dolohov ou tu veux notre peau toi aussi? siffla-t-elle en le fusillant du regard avec dans sa voix autant de venin qu'un Basilic. Il n'a rien à perdre? Que fais-tu de sa femme et de son frère ? Rien à perdre, ça m'étonnerait, plutôt tout à gagner auprès de Voldemort si tu te livres à la place de mes parents.

C'en fut trop pour le russe. Il fit volte-face violemment, attrapa Rosalie par le cou et l'écrasa contre le mur. Elle tenta de réagir mais en vain. Elle se figea en sentant la pointe de sa baguette sur sa jugulaire.

\- Tu ne le connais pas ! Tu ne _me _connais pas ! Je te parle de mon meilleur ami, un homme à qui je confierais ma vie sans hésiter et qui préfèrerait crever avant d'être la cause de ma mort. Tu lui reproches sa femme, son frère ? Primo, tu me paraît mal placée pour discriminer quelqu'un en raison de sa famille, toi plus que n'importe qui devrait comprendre qu'on ne choisit pas sa famille. Secondo, tu penses sérieusement qu'il a choisi d'épouser cette _chose_ ?! J'étais là quand il a appris qu'on allait le forcer à épouser cette salope, je l'ai vu chialer comme un gosse quand son père lui a annoncé que cette tarée qui n'aime personne à part le Seigneur des Ténèbres et elle-même exigeait une clause de mariage lui imposait la fidélité, à lui uniquement, la laissant libre de baiser avec son Maître. Et il a accepté, tout ça pour essayer de sauver son frère qui se laisse mener comme un petit chien par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu ne sais rien de Rodolphus Lestrange alors je te conseille de la fermer et si tu fais un geste pour essayer de le tuer, je t'élimine avant. Je n'en ai rien à foutre de mourir dans la seconde. Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai rien à perdre à part lui.

\- Antonin, je pense qu'elle a compris, fit la voix douce d'Amadis. Tu peux la lâcher. Elle ne fera rien à Lestrange, ni elle, ni aucun d'entre nous, je te le jure sur ma magie.

\- Moi aussi, renchérit Pâris.

Les deux sorciers se tournèrent vers Rosalie, l'implorant du regard. Elle qui cherchait du soutien auprès des deux autres membres se vit rapidement déçue. Elle marmonna sa promesse mais ce fut suffisant, l'ancien Mangemort relâcha son emprise et retira sa baguette de son emplacement, mettant de la distance avec Rosalie en ne lui accordant pas une excuse mais un regard de dégoût d'une force impressionnante.

\- En route, décida Pâris. Nous avons perdu assez de temps comme cela.

Antonin acquiesça et il se mit à avancer, longeant les murs, les sens en alerte, s'attendant à tout moment à ce que ses anciens camarades ne leur sautent dessus. Ils avancèrent prudemment, s'arrêtant devant chaque portant, jetant une flopée de sorts pour déterminer si des personnes se trouvaient derrière la porte. En arrivant à la troisième porte, une détonation fit sursauter le commando tout entier.

\- Par là, s'écria Rosalie en se ruant vers l'une des dernières pièces.

L'équipe débarqua avec fracas dans la pièce, Rosalie atomisant presque la porte par magie dans sa hâte et ils y découvrirent un spectacle peu banal : Inès Kermonder était caché derrière un bureau, tandis que son mari tenait en joue les quatre Mangemorts dont l'un des membres était à terre. Ce dernier tentait d'ailleurs de se soigner tout seul et de refermer la plaie à son abdomen qui saignait abondamment alors que ses camarades ignoraient royalement ses gémissements de douleur et gardaient leurs baguettes braquées sur le couple.

Quand ils débarquèrent, toutes les armes furent dirigés vers l'escouade du Ministère. Antonin en particulier mit à profit sa haute taille et sa stature imposante pour couvrir Rosalie. Ce ne fut pas une tâche aisée car la jeune sorcière ne cessait d'essayer de se frayer une place en première ligne alors même que les trois hommes qui l'accompagnaient s'efforçaient de la protéger. Mais plus que tout, Antonin cherchait à s'imposer comme la cible principale, cherchant même à dissimuler Amadis dont le physique impressionnant ne pouvait que lui attirer des ennuis. En baladant son regard sur les silhouettes, il n'eut aucun mal à identifier Rodolphus malgré le masque et la capuche qui dissimulait son visage.

\- Rodolphus, salua-t-il sobrement.

\- Antonin, fit son ami, la voix plus rauque que la dernière fois où il l'avait entendu. Comment va ton bras ? La rumeur dit que la douleur des appels t'a rendu fou, que ton bras est tombé ou encore que tu l'as arraché toi-même

\- Mon ami, ça me fait immensément plaisir de te revoir, déclara le russe en ignorant toutefois la remarque.

Il empêcha de justesse sa voix de trembler, il n'avait surement jamais rien dit d'aussi honnête de sa vie. Lui si peu expressif d'ordinaire, il eut du mal à ne pas laisser l'humidité gagner ses yeux en entendant le Lord Lestrange lui répondre.

\- Antonin, tu sais pourquoi je suis ici ?

\- Les Kermonder ne sont que des appâts, c'est moi que Voldemort veut, répondit-il en s'efforçant de ne pas tressaillir en prononçant le nom maudit.

\- Je me contrefous des moldus ! Tu sais pourquoi je suis venu ? Pourquoi j'ai supplié le Seigneur des Ténèbres de m'accorder la chance et l'honneur d'être celui qui lui livrerait le traître à la cause? Pourquoi je m'apprête à tuer celui qui est plus mon frère que celui de mon propre sang?

\- Notre promesse : « Si jamais je trahis, que tu sois celui qui paraît me trahir. Mets fin devant tous à notre amitié car au nom de cette dernière, je refuse de te mettre en danger. Ainsi ta place sera assurée et je serais en paix. » Je suis navré qu'on en soit là, Rodolphus.

Les paroles déclamées par Antonin flottèrent un instant dans la pièce, n'apaisant en rien la tension présente. Les deux meilleurs amis se fixèrent un long moment, personne n'osait lancer le premier sort, incertain de ce que cela provoquerait. Ce fut Rosalie qui craqua. C'était prévisible.

Les deux Mangemorts anonymes et intacts ne se rendirent même pas compte que la brune était passé à l'attaque. Le premier, le plus grand, fut projeté contre le mur, le second venait juste de gagner une entaille fraiche et profonde à l'épaule. Puis Amadis se joignit au combat, décidant de se charger du Mangemort que Rosalie venait de couper. Les deux duellistes se mouvaient avec difficulté, l'un à cause de sa blessure, l'autre à l'étroit dans cet espace surpeuplé si bien qu'après avoir essuyé plusieurs attaques magiques, Amadis, qui n'était décidément pas à l'aise et à l'étroit, décida de se jeter sur son adversaire.

Il l'écrasa. Se remémorant les matches de catch que l'un de ses amis nés-moldus lui avait fait regardé, il choisit de s'en inspirer et se déchaîna sur sa victime à coups de poing, de coude, même un coup de tête qui lui brisa le nez. Il s'acharna un peu dessus mais quand ce dernier demeura immobile après un puissant crochet qui décora sa tempe d'une large ecchymose, il se releva, essuyant avec nonchalance ses jointures sur la cape noire qui gisait au sol avec son propriétaire.

De son côté, Pâris protégeait les Kermonder. Inès en était ravi et Maurice râlait en tentant de rentrer dans la mêlée sous prétexte que : « Si ma fille se bat, il n'y a aucune raison que je ne le fasse pas. » Mais le sorcier demeura intraitable, il immobilisa même le moldu et dressa un bouclier puissant autour d'eux. Entre temps, il vit le Mangemort blessé tenté de venir en aide à son camarade qui se faisait tabasser par Amadis en pointant sa baguette en direction du dos du sorcier. Hors de question, pensa Pâris et en un geste, la baguette traversa la pièce tandis que son propriétaire allait se fracasser contre le bas d'un mur, effet ordinaire d'un _Stupéfix_ puissant.

Rosalie, grâce à sa férocité habituelle et sa dextérité au combat, s'était rapidement débarrassé de son adversaire et elle, ainsi que toute la pièce, se surprit à admirer le duel extraordinaire qui se déroulait à deux mètres d'elle.

Les rayons de magie fusaient dans tous les sens et les deux sorciers semblaient voler, élégants, gracieux, précis, exécutant tous les deux une danse mortelle et parfaite. L'harmonie entre les deux adversaires paraissait surréel, chacun connaissait avec précision le prochain mouvement de l'autre, anticipant avec tant de facilité que c'était à se demander si ce n'était pas répété. Et là où l'un recevait une entaille, une malédiction, il répliquait et l'autre se retrouvait comme un reflet avec des blessures identiques.

A ce moment-là, Rosalie commença à en avoir assez. Dolohov n'était pas sérieux, il ne faisait que jouer avec Lestrange, gagnant du temps en compagnie de son ami évadé comme lui. Le type avait essayé de tuer ses parents, pour l'amour de Morgane ! Lestrange lui faisait face, trop occupé avec Dolohov pour lui prêter attention. Il remarqua même pas sa baguette levé. Il était temps d'arrêter ce simulacre de duel, décida la née-moldue en lançant son sort, se promettant que ce serait rapide. Elle devait bien ça à Antonin.

Tout se déroula à une vitesse folle. Antonin était concentré sur Rodolphus, ignorant de tout à art leur duel. Il remarqua tout de suite la lueur d'appréhension dans les yeux de son ami. Et du coin de l'oeil, il la vit ; Rosalie venait de rompre sa promesse et elle avait parfaitement visé, il le savait par le rictus arrogant qu'elle affichait. Il savait également quel sort elle avait lancé, un sort particulièrement agressif, mortel même. Un sort d'Amputation. Il était dirigé sur Rodolphus.

Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde, il lui suffit de se décaler de dix centimètres pour sentir son bras gauche se détacher de son corps, le sang couler. La douleur ne se manifesta pas dans la première seconde mais lorsqu'elle arriva, il se sentit partir. Alors il tomba, la souffrance insoutenable le forçant d'abord à genoux puis face contre terre. Là, il baigna dans son propre sang, son corps se vidant par l'épaule, les artères giclant leur précieux liquide sur le sol qui forma vite une mare autour de sa tête. L'épaule lui faisait mal, il voulut lever le bras pour se gratter sans y parvenir. En s'interrogeant, il eut le réflexe de chercher une réponse autour de lui. Et Antonin aperçut du coin de l'oeil le tissu désormais rouge de sa robe de sorcier, l'étoffe était relevée, laissant entrevoir une peau blanche marquée d'une encre noire. Même en mourant il devait la voir, quelle ironie ! Alors, sans doute hallucinant, il se produisit un miracle. Le tatouage se désintégra, elle s'évapora comme ça, disparaissant sous ses yeux.

Antonin entendit et vit soudainement tout ; les yeux de Rodolphus reflétaient une terreur extrême et une rage sans borne, plusieurs personnes criaient, Pâris d'angoisse, Inès de peur, Rosalie d'horreur ou de culpabilité, difficile à dire et il vit son bras gauche enfin débarrassé de cette maudite Marque. Puis il entendit son propre soupir de soulagement avant de fermer les yeux. Après avoir vu ça, il pouvait mourir tranquille.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : Un véritable bazar**

Malheureusement pour Antonin, il ne perdit pas connaissance très longtemps. Il avait déjà fait l'expérience de blessures graves et selon lui, la meilleure stratégie était de s'évanouir si on avait quelqu'un prêt à prendre soin de nous et de se réveiller une fois que tout était terminé. Son plan ne se déroula pas exactement comme prévu mais de toute façon, il n'avait déjà pas prévu d'être blessé et amputé d'un bras.

Quand il se réveilla, tout le monde se hurlait encore dessus et personne ne l'avait déplacé dans une position plus confortable donc il était toujours face contre terre. Au moins, quelqu'un avait essayé d'arrêter le saignement parce qu'il lui semblait que moins de sang s'échappait de sa blessure cependant lorsqu'il sentit sa tête se remettre à tourner, il remit à envisager la possibilité que son corps ne contenait plus une grande quantité du précieux liquide. Et pendant qu'il agonisait, les autres se disputaient, s'insultaient et se menaçaient, les baguettes tournés l'un vers l'autre. En réalité, il identifia sans problème les voix de Rodolphus et Rosalie : pourquoi ça ne l'étonnait pas?

\- Ne l'approche pas, menaça le seul Mangemort toujours debout. Si tu veux finir le travail, il faudra me passer sur le corps. Et entre nous, ajouta-t-il avec la voix emplie d'un mépris profond, je pense n'avoir rien à craindre d'une sale Sang-de-Bourbe sans aucun honneur qui attaque les gens dans leur dos.

La remarque eut tout à fait l'effet escompté, comprit Antonin sans même relever la tête car il ne tarda pas à entendre la réponse hurlée de Rosalie.

\- JE REFUSE DE RECEVOIR DES LEÇONS DE MORALES D'UN ÉVADÉ D'AZKABAN QUI ATTAQUE MA FAMILLE ET D'UN HOMME PRÊT À TUER SON MEILLEUR AMI JUSTE POUR LÉCHER LES BURNES D'UN SEIGNEUR SITH AU RABAIS ! VOUS ÊTES CELUI QUI L'ATTAQUIEZ, répliqua-t-elle, absolument furieuse.

\- Réfléchis un peu pauvre idiote ; si j'avais vraiment voulu le tuer au cours de notre duel, tu ne penses pas qu'il serait déjà mort et qu'au lieu d'une jolie parodie de combat bien chorégraphiée, j'aurais visé ses points faibles ? Tu ne connais vraiment rien des usages des sangs-purs, soupira-t-il visiblement plus dégoûté par la sorcière que énervé.

Rosalie allait de nouveau beugler quelque chose, la baguette braquée vers Lestrange quand, Merlin soit loué, Pâris s'interposa entre les deux qui se menaçaient et s'envoyaient des regards de mort et intervint. Avant que l'un des deux aient le temps de protester, il murmura un sort et le sorcier blessé sentit le flot de sang s'interrompre instantanément. Un autre sort et il se trouva soulevé de terre. Un coup de baguette magique le fit se retourner, lentement et délicatement, afin de lui éviter toute souffrance inutile. Enfin, l'air sous son dos laissa la place à ce qui devait être un brancard mais qui était aussi confortable que le plus moelleux des matelas.

Antonin laissa alors échapper un soupir de soulagement. Le son se bloqua dans sa gorge, menaçant de se transformer en un sanglot peu viril quand ses yeux tombèrent sur son bras qui gisait abandonné à côté de lui. Il avait imaginé se couper le bras dans un instant de folie et de désespoir mais voir une part de lui-même, au sol comme un déchet… Ça faisait terriblement mal au coeur, plus encore que ce que son corps ressentait. Une larme coula sur sa joue sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher. Il n'avait même pas envie de lutter, il était physiquement trop faible pour faire un mouvement et moralement, il se sentait comme de retour à Azkaban, incroyablement détruit.

Rodolphus s'apprêtait à stopper le sorcier d'âge mûr qu'il savait être un officiel du Ministère français mais il hésita un instant quand il s'aperçut avec quel soin il manipulait le corps amorphe d'Antonin. Il semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il semblait réellement se soucier du sorcier russe. Cette intuition ne suffit pas pour le dissuader de pointer sa baguette magique en sa direction et de lui ordonner de laisser son ami tranquille.

\- Votre Ministère a déjà fait suffisamment de mal comme ça, ajouta-t-il en fixant intensément le sorcière vêtue des robes officielles des Langues-de-Plomb.

L'accusation était claire et Rosalie rougit furieusement, la honte l'envahissant en même temps qu'elle réalisait pour la première fois pleinement ce que les conséquences de ses actions impliquaient.

\- Si on ne s'occupe pas de lui vite, Antonin pourrait mourir ici en se vidant de son sang, déclara calmement Pâris, espérant apaiser le Mangemort qu'il savait tendu et au bord de la rupture. Monsieur Lestrange, je ne vous demande pas d'abandonner votre ami en nous le confiant…

\- Jamais, l'interrompit Lestrange d'une voix tranchante. Je ne vous laisserez pas l'emmenez, déclara-t-il fermement, qui sait ce que votre associé serait capable de lui faire ?

Sans prêter attention à l'interruption, Pâris continua son explication.

\- Monsieur Lestrange, Antonin souhaitait pouvoir vous convaincre de suivre son exemple et c'est ce que je vous propose : une immunité diplomatique, une maison en France, un travail au ministère, une vie calme…

\- Et en échange de quoi ?! Hein ?! Ne pensez pas que j'ignore ce qu'implique la trahison, j'étais présent quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres dévoilait ce qu'il comptait faire à Antonin quand on le lui aurait apporté. Vous croyez que je ne sais pas à quel point son bras a dû le faire souffrir quand il a ignoré les appels de la Marque ? Il a trouvé une solution définitive maintenant, ajouta-t-il d'un ton amer en désignant du regard le membre abandonné, mais moi je n'ai pas sa force. Je ne tiendrais pas un mois, je n'ai même pas tenu un jour ! J'ai essayé de résister le jour de l'évasion… Je suis revenu en rampant, ivre de douleur, m'agenouiller devant ce monstre. Une vie calme ? Il n'a pas fallu plus d'un mois pour que l'on retrouve la trace d'Antonin. Un traître parmi les Mangemorts, ça se voit vite alors deux dans le même secteur… Comment pouvez-vous imaginez pouvoir nous protéger tous les deux quand vous avez été incapable de tenir cette promesse pour lui ?

Cette tirade en aurait découragé plus d'un : Antonin lui-même se sentit envahi d'un lourd sentiment de découragement. Il n'imaginait pas combattre Rodolphus. Il n'avait pas envisager l'éventualité d'un refus pur et simple de la part de l'ainé des Lestranges. Les deux hommes connaissaient tant le style de combat de l'autre qu'il aurait été aisé à l'un d'entre eux de tuer son adversaire tout à l'heure. Le duel avait suivi les codes qu'ils s'étaient fixés à Poudlard, une chorégraphie, un spectacle qui paraissait réel mais en réalité, aucun des sorciers n'avaient à un seul moment mis en danger son adversaire. Rodolphus accepterait. De gré ou de force, il accepterait mais Antonin se refusa de repartir sans lui.

Puis il croisa le regard de Pâris et faisant un geste minuscule en direction de son épaule, il l'informa de son idée.

Il devait juste changer de tactique. Son visage perdit son air aimable et un masque de froideur vint remplacer l'apparence de gentillesse. D'un geste paresseux de sa baguette, Pâris érigea un bouclier, isolant Lestrange du reste de la pièce avec Antonin de leur côté de la pièce puis il relâcha le sort de stase qu'il avait installé sur la blessure après avoir fait pivoter le brancard. Ainsi, Lestrange ne manquerait pas une goutte du spectacle. Littéralement.

Rodolphus Lestrange se rua vers le brancard en s'apercevant que le sang s'écoulait à nouveau de la blessure pour se heurter à la barrière et se retrouver repoussé doucement. Il réessaye plusieurs fois, laissant à chaque fois s'échapper un hurlement de frustration quand le bouclier le repoussait, lui ou ses sorts, mais il persista, l'horreur grandissante sur son visage en voyant la respiration de son frère en tout sauf en sang s'affaiblir progressivement.

Amadis et Rosalie mirent plus de temps à réaliser ce qu'il se passait : ce fut le cri de désespoir du Mangemort qui les alertèrent. Au début, ce n'étaient que des insultes facilement mises sur le compte de la colère mais le ton se mit à changer.

\- Arrêtez ça, espèce de malade ! Vous allez le tuez ! Vous seriez prêt à le tuer ? Vous avez fait une promesse de le protéger tant qu'il travaillait pour vous !

En entendant cela, Rosalie prit conscience du sang qui dégoulinait du brancard. Elle s'élança en direction du blessé, suivie de près par Amadis. Ils firent un pas. L'instant suivant, les deux membres du SCIS s'effondrèrent, frappés chacun par un maléfice du Saucisson.

\- Pâris, protesta Adamis, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu ne vas pas…

C'est bien simple monsieur Lestrange : rejoignez-nous et vous sauverez du même coup Antonin. Dès que vous aurez jurer sur votre magie que vous acceptez de formuler un Serment Inviolable aux conditions similaires à celles de monsieur Dolohov, je replacerai le sort de stase sur notre ami commun et nous l'emmènerons à l'hôpital.

\- Du chantage, grinça Rodolphus, je ne peux pas dire que je m'attendais à mieux de votre part.

\- Parce que maintenant vous vous souciez de la morale peut-être ?! Faites le serment, ordonna Rosalie, ou est-ce que votre honneur vaut plus que sa vie?

Pour une fois, Rodolphus dut admettre qu'elle avait raison. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait l'épargner pour ce qu'elle avait infligé à son ami.

Il se tourna alors vers la raison de cette situation : le dernier de la lignée directe des Dolohov était si immobile qu'il aurait pu passer pour mort. Sa poitrine se relevait à peine et avec difficulté désormais. Son épaule déversait toujours du sang sur le plancher, chaque goutte en tombant lui évoquait les grains d'un sablier, un décompte avant qu'il ne prenne sa décision. Seulement, il ignorait combien de temps il lui restait, à lui comme à Tonin. Il remonta encore et croisa le regard bleu de ce dernier, il semblait parfaitement éveillé et conscient de la situation. Et à le voir sourire de la sorte, Rodolphus comprit qu'il n'aurait pas hésiter à utiliser le chantage s'il en avait eu la force.

Alors le Mangemort leva sa baguette et prononça sa promesse. À peine eut-il fini de parler que la blessure se referma et un elfe apparut, les bras chargés de fioles de potion de Régénération Sanguine. Il lui en arracha l'une des mains et la fourra dans la gorge de Tonin.

\- Espèce de sale Serpentard, maugréa-t-il. Du chantage ? Contre moi ? Je te le ferais payer quand on t'aura rattacher ton bras.

Il laissa son visage afficher enfin un sourire d'une tendresse qui prit par surprise toute la pièce. C'était son premier sourire depuis Azkaban et il était heureux de l'offrir à son frère. Sauf que ce sourire disparut dès qu'Antonin perdit connaissance à nouveau.

* * *

Le personnel de l'Hôpital La Voisin spécialisé dans le soin des blessures magiques paniqua complètement en voyant débarquer un groupe hétéroclite qui mélangeait moldus, sorciers et Mangemorts, deux de chaque catégorie. La constitution inhabituelle du groupe et la présence d'individus mondialement recherchées ne suffit pas cependant à faire oublier le Mangemort au bras manquant et le dit bras couvert de sang qu'une sorcière tentait de dissimuler avec des sortilèges de Désillusion. Cela aurait été plus efficace si une mare de sang ne se formait pas à ses pieds.

L'un des soigneurs en particulier eut la mauvaise idée d'essayer le plus vieux des sorciers de passer, il se retrouva soulevé de terre par celui qui ressemblait à un tas de muscles ambulant tandis que l'autre sorcier n'interrompit même pas sa course, vint se planter devant l'une des guérisseuses chargées de faire le tri parmi les urgences et lui plaça sous le nez un badge du Ministère d'accréditation 8. Le maximum.

D'abord sans voix, la guérisseuse jeta un regard au badge puis au sorcier qui le tenait. Un regard suffit à comprendre qu'il fallait obéir immédiatement. Elle se saisit alors du microphone placé sur son bureau et réussit à faire son annonce sans que le stress la fasse trop bégayer.

\- Une urgence à l'accueil, priorité maximale ! Je répète : urgence priorité maximale à l'accueil, accréditation spéciale du Ministère ! Les Médicomages Dupuis, Wun et Gherne en renfort immédiat !

À peine l'annonce faite, la guérisseuse se tourna vers ses collègues, s'attendant à les voir s'activer autour du sorcier inconscient mais à la place, tous les autres guérisseurs avaient sorti leurs baguettes et les pointaient en direction du groupe, prenant toutefois soin d'exclure les deux moldus du lot.

\- Je vous conseille à tous de baisser vos baguettes immédiatement, prévint Pâris sans même paraître inquiet. Les conséquences pour vous pourraient être _très_ graves…

L'un des guérisseurs, mis en confiance par sa haute stature et s'accaparant le rôle de porte-parole de ses collègues, décida cependant qu'il ne se laisserait pas dicter sa conduite par un gratte-papier du Ministère.

\- Ce sont des Mangemorts ! Nous refusons de nous mettre en danger en les soignant, déclara l'homme en affichant un air fier qui fit rougir de honte la sorcière à l'accueil.

\- Il n'y a qu'un homme à soigner et il lui manque un bras : je peux vous assurer que vous risquez rien. À vrai dire, je serais plus inquiet pour lui, je ne suis pas certain que vous ne chercheriez pas à finir le travail, répliqua Pâris sans se laisser démonter.

Encore mieux, le plus vieux sorcier entreprit de poser sur le jeune guérisseur un regard empli d'un jugement lourd de sens ; clairement, il n'éprouvait que du dégoût pour le sorcier qui était prêt à laisser un homme mourir au nom de ses préjugés. Pire, il semblait fier d'annoncer qu'il était plus qu'heureux de ne pas honorer le serment d'Hippocrate. Pâris n'était visiblement pas le seul à éprouver ces sentiments, plusieurs des collègues du jeune sorcier ne tenaient plus aussi haut leur baguette car ils voyaient bien le trou béant dans l'épaule du Mangemort blessé. De toute évidence, il était dans un sale état. Beaucoup avaient déjà pitié de l'homme qui gisait inconscient sur le brancard mais ce qui les fit agir, ce fut la guérisseuse d'une trentaine d'années qui se leva de derrière le bureau et, écartant d'un geste violent ses collègues, s'approcha d'un air décidé de Dolohov.

\- Bougez, hors de mon chemin ! Peut-être que toi, Damien, tu peux vivre en condamnant un être humain à la mort et renier ton serment mais je refuse de voir un type crever devant moi. En faisant ça, tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui, ajouta-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Sa déclaration fut exactement ce qu'il fallait : les guérisseurs qui semblaient hésiter se dépêchèrent de venir au chevet du blessé, tout ça pour faire un bond en arrière quand la sorcière de l'accueil le reconnut.

\- C'est Antonin Dolohov !

Et cette réalisation annula l'effet de sa tirade : les autres membres du personnel soignant refusèrent de l'approcher. L'un d'entre eux essaya même de jeter un maléfice à Antonin mais il ne s'attendait clairement pas à ne pas pouvoir finir sa formule parce que Rodolphus Lestrange s'était jeté sur lui. Personne n'osa séparer les deux sorciers au début et Lestrange eut ainsi le temps de faire passer son message à grands coups de poings.

\- Ne. Le. Touche. Pas. Sombre. Merde. Pas. Digne. D'être. Guérisseur.

\- Monsieur Lestrange, appela Pâris en espérant le rappeler à l'ordre.

Il observa le futur ancien Mangemort frapper une dernière fois le sorcier à terre. Après avoir entendu avec grande satisfaction son nez craquer et le jeune homme hurler, Rodolphus se remit debout comme si de rien était, remettant ses habits en place et s'éloignant de sa victime, non sans lui assener un violent coup de pied dans les côtes au passage. Il se posta ensuite face à la guérisseuse qui avait commencé à lancer des sorts de diagnostiques et de soins basiques.

\- Tu sais ce qui t'attends si tu ne fais qu'essayer de lui faire du mal, l'informa-t-il d'un ton désinvolte.

Et sur ce, il rejoignit son groupe, ignorant avec un aplomb superbe le regard désapprobateur de Pâris. Rodolphus découvrit en reprenant sa place parmi ses nouvelles connaissances que, étrangement, la famille Kermonder dans son intégralité semblait ravie de sa manière assez directe de traiter le problème à en juger le sourire triomphant qu'ils affichaient tous. La fille devait avoir des tendances sadiques puisque elle lui accorda même un petit mot de remerciement avant de venir se planter devant un guérisseur qui souhaitait vraisemblablement manger son ami si peu professionnel. Ses parents la rejoignirent sans hésiter. Voyant la stature du père, les reproches de la mère et l'envie de tuer de la fille, le sorcier ne mit pas plus de cinq secondes à faire demi-tour.

Enfin, une fois les esprits calmés, les Médicomages débarquèrent.

\- Pas trop tôt, marmonna Amadis qui s'était efforcé de renvoyer les guérisseurs les plus récalcitrants au travail, évitant surtout de les mettre au contact d'Antonin dont l'état était inquiétant.

\- Parme, s'écria l'un des Médicomages, pourquoi le patient n'est pas dans une salle privé ?! Son état ? Et c'est qui le gratte-papier ?

Il stoppa sur le champ en apercevant Rodolphus et la forme diminuée de Dolohov sur son brancard. Il reprit.

\- Parme ?

\- Oui, Médicomage Wun ?

\- Vous pourriez m'expliquez ce que foutent deux Mangemorts dans la salle d'attente des urgences de cet hôpital sans une flopée d'aurors ?

\- C'est à dire que… ils sont venus ensemble en fait, avec le Ministère, répondit la sorcière de l'accueil, « Parme », en désignant le reste de la drôle de compagnie.

\- Mmmhhh, fut la seul réponse du sorcier.

L'homme, plus âgé encore que Pâris et d'origine asiatique, n'ajouta pas un mot de plus. Il se mit au travail en plein milieu de l'accueil, soutenu par ses deux collègues qui n'avaient fait aucune remarque non plus sur l'identité de leur patient et par Parme. L'un d'entre eux, Gherne ils apprirent plus tard, se dirigea sans préambule vers Rosalie et réclama le bras.

\- Plus nous attendons, moins les chances de pouvoir le lui regreffer diminuent, dit-il.

La seconde d'après, il sut qu'il avait réussi à la convaincre car le lourd bras sanglant se retrouva dans les siens. À croire qu'ils n'attendaient que ça : dès qu'il récupéra le membre manquant, les trois Magicomages se mirent en mouvement, ils emportèrent sans un regard en arrière le blessé et la partie manquante de son anatomie, ignorant les interjections du Mangemort.

\- Où est-ce que vous l'emmenez ? Répondez, par Merlin, vous allez lui faire quoi ?! Ne me touchez pas ou je vous pulvérise, lâchez-moi, Antonin ! Tonin, je sais que tu m'entends, réponds-moi !

Le personnel eut beaucoup de mal à contrôler Rodolphus Lestrange, ce dernier essaya de suivre son ami qui se faisait emporté dans un endroit inconnu par trois sorciers qui savaient qui il était, son cerveau lui hurlait que ça allait mal se terminer pour le plus faible des quatre. Avant qu'il ne puisse refaire usage de ses points ou même de sa magie, Pâris et Amadis l'entraînèrent à l'écart dans un coin de la salle d'attente que les gens avaient désertés par peur du collectif où l'attendaient la famille Kermonder qui se montrait, encore une fois, bizarrement amicale. La fille ne sautait pas de joie non plus, toujours consciente que c'était par sa faute qu'Antonin risquait de perdre non seulement son bras mais également sa vie. Et cette pensée la terrifiait.

Une heure passa. Sans une parole. Eventuellement, les époux Kermonders discutaient ensemble mais dans l'ensemble, ils demeurèrent silencieux, aucun ne souhaitant parler. Pour dire quoi ? S'inquiéter pour Antonin ? Ils le faisaient déjà tous. Accuser quelqu'un ? La coupable était déjà au courant et se serait désigner elle-même. Ils demandèrent une première fois s'il y avait des nouvelles et elle guérisseur qui avait remplacé Parme, le fameux Damien, ne faisait aucun effort pour coopérer. Amadis dut trainer Rodolphus hors de portée du bureau de l'accueil pour éviter qu'il ne passe quelqu'un à tabac. Encore une fois.

Leur seconde tentative fut également soldée par un échec même si l'ainé des Lestranges resta à l'écart. Il n'y avait pas de nouvelles, rien de positif mais rien de négatif non plus. Après cela, chacun demeura vissé à sa chaise jusqu'à ce que minuit sonne ; ils attendaient depuis plus de sept heures et Antonin pouvait bien être mort, ils ignoraient tout de son état actuel et même la menace du badge d'accréditation de Pâris n'avait donné aucun résultat. Finalement, il se résigna et ordonna à Soppy d'aller chercher des sandwichs pour tout le monde. L'elfe disparut en jetant un drôle de regard en direction de l'ancienne « gentille miss ». Rosalie sentit que l'affection que lui portait l'elfe allait souffrir de cet événement, une intuition qui se confirma quand la créature réapparut et distribua les casse-croûtes : Soppy lui tendit un sandwich au pain de mie. Tous les autres avaient des bonnes baguettes françaises, ce n'était pas grand-chose mais suffisant pour faire passer le message.

\- Nous n'avons rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre ? demanda Rodolphus, toujours sur les nerfs.

\- On pourrait en profiter pour finaliser le Serment Inviolable, suggéra Rosalie.

\- Ça règlerait l'affaire, reconnut-il de mauvaise foi.

\- C'est un peu risqué de traiter une affaire aussi complexe et délicate dans un espace public, fit remarquer Pâris. J'avoue que je préférerais faire comme avec Antonin, dans mon bureau, du thé, des gâteaux, une sieste…

L'idée fut donc rejetée. Tous se mirent à somnoler à l'exception de Rodolphus et Rosalie. Lui l'ignorait. Elle, à un moment avancé de la nuit , décida qu'il était temps qu'elle arrête d'agir comme une froussarde.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour vous, Lord Lestrange.

\- Je pense pouvoir affirmer que je ne souhaite rien recevoir de vous. La dernière chose de votre part qui m'était destiné, mademoiselle Kermonder, a arraché le bras d'un ami que je considère comme mon frère. Je me dispenserais à l'avenir d'accepter quoi que ce soit venant de vous.

\- Vous êtes certain ?

\- Positif.

Alors vous ne voulez vraiment pas d'un baume qui permet de stopper la douleur que causent les appels de votre Marque des Ténèbres?

Rodolphus Lestrange en tomba de sa chaise. Il n'osa pas y croire au début. La jeune femme fit flotter vers lui une flasque, commençant son explication. Il savait certaines choses cependant savoir qu'elle avait fait valser Antonin en l'air le fit beaucoup rire. À l'intérieur. Elle lui donna la flasque, les instructions et ils restèrent éveillés, silencieux, appréciant étrangement la présence de l'autre Il se sentit curieux alors il demanda.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Vous pouviez lancer n'importe quel sort… Pourquoi quelque chose digne de… de nos méthodes ? Véritablement, digne d'un mangemort.

Il la regarda se décomposer, n'éprouvant pas plus de plaisir que cela à voir sa souffrance. Quand elle se décida enfin à répondre, elle semblait sur le point de pleurer.

\- Je me suis crue de retour au jour où je l'ai rencontré : Antonin avait pris mon fils en otage. Il me menaçait de le faire se tuer si je ne lui obtenais pas une immunité diplomatique. Je n'ai pas pu réagir, pas pu mettre mon fils à l'abri. Finalement, j'en suis venue à l'apprécier ce crétin de russe, avoua-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est attachant en dehors des tentatives de meurtres.

\- Je suis bien d'accord, sourit-elle. En bref, tout à l'heure, je vous ai vu à la place d'Antonin et à sa place, il y avait mon fils.

\- Vous deviez le protégez.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de hocher pathétiquement la tête. Elle pensait qu'il laisserait la conversation ici mais il se tourna vers elle, la surprenant.

\- Mademoiselle Kermonder, je serais vraiment le dernier des idiots si je vous jugeais entièrement sur la base de cet incident. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir qu'Antonin allait faire sa tête de mule chevaleresque et je ne peux pas vous en vouloir d'avoir voulu le protéger : déclarons une trêve.

\- Pour Antonin, Lord Lestrange ?

\- Pour Antonin. Et Rosalie ? Honnêtement le « Lord » me rappelle un peu trop mon ancien Maître.

\- Entendu Rodolphus.


	15. Chapter 15

**Coucou juste des réponses aux questions en commentaires avant de commencer:**

**Fightgirl-skipbeat, oui il est prévu que d'autres personnages féminins rejoignent la fic, ils arrivent bientôt même mais je ne pense pas pour d'autres Mangemorts (en espérant ne pas te décevoir) :) et Destrange la spécialité magique de Rodolphus Lestrange est la métamorphose, j'ai lu beaucoup de fics où s'était le cas et je l'imagine bien ainsi !**

**Sur ce, bon chapitre !**

**Chapitre 15 : Merci**

Une fois la trêve instaurée, Pâris et Amadis, ayant la confirmation qu'ils n'allaient pas s'entre-tuer, en profitèrent pour aller dormir un peu chez eux et régler la situation auprès du Ministère : Rodolphus refusa catégoriquement de repartir et il n'était de toute façon pas question de le laisser seul dans un espace public alors Rosalie proposa de rester pour le protéger. Maurice et Inès étaient rentrés les premiers il y a plusieurs heures, ils s'étaient proposés pour aller chercher leur petit-fils à la sortie de l'école car sa maman n'était pas en état.

Les deux anciens ennemis décidèrent que puisqu'ils se fréquenteraient quotidiennement dans peu de temps, ils avaient intérêt à faire connaissance. À vrai dire, Pâris les y avait fortement encouragé, il redoutait d'être confronté à une situation similaire que celle entre Antonin et Rosalie. Donc ils trouvèrent des sujets plus neutres et tombèrent sur celui de la métamorphose: Rodolphus Lestrange adorait la métamorphose et, s'il ne disposait pas du titre de Maître, c'était surtout parce que son père ne lui avait pas permis de faire les études nécessaires.

\- Il me disait que la métamorphose était une discipline où seuls excellaient les moins-que-riens qui n'étaient pas satisfaits de leur apparence ou encore que la métamorphose était une perte de temps tout juste destinée à impressionner des moldus, expliqua le Lord.

\- Comment ça ? interrogea Rosalie, perplexe.

\- Apparemment, l'un des Sang-de…pardon, l'un des nés-moldus qui avait été réparti avec lui à Serpentard faisait fréquemment dans la Grande Salle ce qu'il appelait des tours de magie mais qui n'étaient en réalité que des manipulations de cartes. Le né-moldu était fasciné par la métamorphose et l'utilisait pour reproduire des tours que les illusionnistes qu'il admirait exécutait : changer de l'eau en rhum, cacher une épingle au fond d'un chapeau et en ressortir un lapin, faire disparaitre une colombe, ce genre de choses.

\- Je ne vois en quoi cela pouvait faire du mal, fit remarquer Rosalie en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Laisse-moi finir, protesta Rodolphus qui s'amusait beaucoup de l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille pour cette histoire. Le né-moldu aimait tellement la métamorphose qu'il travaillait la matière sans cesse et il avait même réussi à être le premier de sa classe, mon père, tout sorcier sang-pur qu'il était, détestait avec une force exceptionnelle la métamorphose et finirait toujours dernier de la classe. Le pire dans toute cette histoire est que son directeur de maison lui-même lui a conseillé de demander de l'aide à ce jeune homme et mon grand-père l'a obligé à accepter.

Il s'interrompit volontairement pour laisser à son auditrice une chance de se calmer mais c'était peine perdue, Rosalie ne sut pas comment faire pour se retenir d'exploser de rire et elle s'étouffa à moitié en tentant de retenir ses gloussements.

\- Pitié, dis-moi qu'il est devenu célèbre ou quelque chose du genre, hocqueta-t-elle toujours écroulée de rire.

\- On peut dire ça : il a écrit de nombreux manuels scolaires consacrées à la métamorphose que Poudlard utilise désormais. Tu dois connaître le nom d'Émeric G. Changé.

\- Non ! Attends, tu veux dire que le Maître de la métamorphose le plus connu du monde moderne doit son talent aux prestidigitateurs moldus ?

Rodolphus se contenta d'un sourire mystérieux qui provoqua un autre fou rire à la jeune femme tandis que lui se contenta d'un sourire en coin. La conversation continua, elle s'allongea jusqu'aux petites heures du matin où, ayant épuisée toutes ses connaissances, ses questions et ses forces, Rosalie déclara forfait et se mit à fermer les yeux après un bâillement qui faillit lui décocher la mâchoire. Avant qu'elle sombre dans un sommeil bien mérité, elle sentit ses robes se transformer en une grosse couverture et la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise devenir un fauteuil moelleux. Enfin, elle marmonna un « Bon nuit » et elle s'enroula dans la couette, se coupant du monde.

Cependant, elle ne réussit pas à dormir, le silence de la salle d'attente faisait ressortir les bruits de l'hôpital ce qui lui rappelait sans cesse pourquoi ils patientaient. Et ce fut comme si toutes les heures passées à discuter avec Rodolphus n'avaient jamais eu lieu. Dans sa tête se rejouait la scène, le duel entre les deux sorciers, sa peur, sa rage et son sort, l'inquiétude sur le visage de Rodolphus et la certitude et le calme absolu sur celui d'Antonin avant qu'il ne se mette sur la trajectoire. Puis le sang, encore le sang et toujours le sang. Elle ne se souvenait honnêtement pas de tout, elle se rappelait les sons, les cris surtout mais tout était flou, elle aurait été incapable de dire ce qu'il s'était passé entre la blessure et l'arrivée à l'hôpital.

Sans Rodolphus qui, après lui avoir parlé durant près de six heures, semblait sincèrement être quelqu'un de bien, encore plus que le sorcier russe, elle savait qu'elle aurait fait une crise de panique. La honte ne l'avait pas quitté depuis cet après-midi. Certes elle avait eu des distractions mais le sentiment demeurait, ancré au plus profond de son être, comme une petite voix qui, à chaque instant lui rappelait à quel point elle était horrible. La petite voix avait raison. Cette voix, elle la connaissait trop bien, c'est celle qu'elle entendait parfois quand quelqu'un lui parlait de son passé.

Alors, d'une voix brisée, espérant de tout son coeur que l'anglais n'était pas assoupi, elle demanda avec douceur :

\- Rodolphus ?

D'abord, il n'y eut pas de réponse et elle soupira, soulagée ou déçue, elle n'aurait pas su lequel. Elle sursauta sans le vouloir en entendant une voix grave lui répondre.

\- Je croyais que tu étais fatiguée… Va falloir que tu dormes un peu, je ne voudrais pas que ton boss ou ton fils m'accuse de t'avoir gardé éveillée.

\- Je peux pas… Je ne fais que revoir la scène quand je ferme les yeux. J'ai honte, tellement honte, j'ai peur aussi. De plein de choses : qu'il meurt, qu'il perde son bras, que la magie ne soit pas suffisante pour le lui remettre en place, qu'il me haïsse… Il y a deux semaines, je m'en serais foutu de ce qui pouvait arriver à Antonin Dolohov. Comme de ma première chaussette. Maintenant je t'avoue que ça ne me dérangerait pas trop de prendre sa place à Azkaban si cela signifie qu'il va bien.

Rodolphus ne put s'empêcher de rigoler ; non pas que ce que la fille qui avait gagné le respect du Mangemort Dolohov avait dit était fondamentalement drôle, c'était juste que sans même s'en apercevoir, elle aussi s'était mise à le respecter. En se tournant vers Rosalie pour lui répondre, il s'aperçut que la sorcière semblait aux bords des larmes. Le rire mourut dans sa gorge dans la seconde.

\- Rose, il y a quelque chose que je connais bien grâce aux Détraqueurs, c'est la culpabilité. Ce que tu ressens en ce moment, c'est de la culpabilité.

Comment expliquer cela ? Il ne trouvait même pas les mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait alors le décrire pour une autre personne…

\- Crois-en mon expérience, Antonin n'en a peut-être pas l'air mais il n'est pas quelqu'un de rancunier. Il n'était pas obligé de faire ce qu'il a fait…

\- C'était pour te sauver la vie, évidemment qu'il l'aurait fait !

\- Oui, lui accorda Rodolphus avec un sourire, il m'a sauvé la vie mais il a aussi refusé de mettre en danger la tienne.

Je ne comprends pas, ronchonna Rosalie avec une moue boudeuse qui força un rictus amusé à apparaitre sur le visage fatigué de l'ancien Mangemort.

\- Quand nous étions jeunes, Tonin et moi, juste après Poudlard, nous avons tous les deux expérimentés nos pouvoirs à la demande du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il savait par le biais de nos parents et de nos notes de B.U.S.E.S que nous étions de puissants sorciers mais il souhaitait que nous lui en fassions la démonstration d'une manière moins « académique », ce sont ses propres mots. Alors nous avons tous les deux été chargés de lui présenter une innovation, une création, quelque chose qui prouvait notre rang de sorcier pour qu'il puisse nous incorporer dans le Premier Cercle, le groupe qui rassemble ses plus fidèles et dangereux serviteurs. Pour cette occasion, Antonin s'est attaqué au maléfice d'Amputation : il a crée un contre-sort.

Cette révélation laissa Rosalie bouche-bée. Quand elle réussit enfin à fermer la bouche, elle ne la rouvrit que pour bégayer :

\- M-m-mais alors, pourquoi il a…

Elle ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase, les sanglots l'étouffèrent et elle entreprit de se cacher sous sa masse de cheveux noirs. Elle en sortit en sentant une lourde main sur son épaule. Rodolphus la regardait avec gentillesse, sans une once de reproche dans les yeux.

\- Ce contre-sort n'en est pas vraiment un ; certes il évite à la personne de se faire toucher mais surtout il dévie le sort en ligne droite et amplifie son effet. S'il avait utilisé ce sort, le maléfice te serait retourner droit dessus. C'est pour ça que je t'ai accusé de la situation : s'il l'avait voulu, Antonin aurait utilisé le contre-sort mais ton maléfice visait un point plus haut que toi. Le sort aurait rebondi et ta tête serait la partie qui prendrait les dégâts. Il avait le choix entre une blessure mortelle pour moi, une décapitation pour toi et le prix à payer était un bras. Je trouve que c'est un prix acceptable contre la vie de deux êtres chers.

Rodolphus remarqua que loin de la rassurer, son explication ne fit qu'accentuer les pleurs de la jeune femme. Il ignorait pourquoi et se demanda un instant si utiliser la légilimencie sur elle pouvait lui donner la réponse. Une mauvaise idée. Si il y a bien un type de personne qui n'appréciait pas que l'on fouille dans leur esprit, c'était en général les sorcières en pleine crise émotionnelle et il avait déjà suffisamment donné dans la folie avec la chose qui lui servait de femme.

Mieux valait la laisser tranquille. Il se contenta de ramener la couverture sur la jeune femme, lui offrant un cocon où elle pourrait pleurer en paix et ce fut lorsqu'elle le récompensa avec un sourire si naïf et plein de reconnaissance qu'il comprit pourquoi Antonin l'avait épargné. Une tête à la fois bien faite et bien pleine, une personnalité têtue bien qu'attachante, des pouvoirs et une puissance dignes d'une descendante des Fondateurs, Antonin savait bien choisir par qui il était attiré.

Ils se réveillèrent à peine quelques heures plus tard. Une guérisseuse qui semblait à la fois apeurée et dégoûtée par la simple présence de Rodolphus vint les trouver pour leur donner des nouvelles du patient. Vu comment elle parlait, il devint évident qu'elle avait été tiré au sort pour venir leur parler et qu'elle ne s'en réjouissait pas du tout, ne faisant pas même un effort pour paraitre affectée par la condition d'Antonin Dolohov.

\- Quel est son état ?

\- Il est vivant.

\- D'accord mais encore ? Comment va-t-il ? Il est réveillé, en danger, son état est stable ? Son bras…

\- Jeune fille, je vous prierais de vous calmer et de ne pas me donner d'ordres, commanda la guérisseuse qui voyait comme un affront à son métier le fait de devoir s'occuper du cas Dolohov. Vous devriez déjà être reconnaissante d'avoir des informations alors que vous n'êtes pas de la famille, c'est déjà une corvée que de venir vous informer de l'état de santé de cet homme !

\- Peut-on aller le voir ?

\- Il n'y a pas de visites pour les gens comme lui, cracha la sorcière aigrie.

Le commentaire eut l'effet d'une bombe sur Rodolphus qui jaillit de sa chaise, écarta Rosalie qui se chargeait de la communication et se planta devant la femme qui venait de pâlir violemment. Il ne put s'empêcher de trembler, choqué par la désinvolture avec laquelle elle traitait un cas aussi sérieux que celui de son ami et il se posta devant cette insulte à la profession, imposant et menaçant, sa magie s'agitant autour de lui. La sorcière n'osa plus ouvrir la bouche et se recroquevilla en un instant, apeurée par le spectacle que le puissant sorcier adepte de la magie offrait.

\- JE VOUS DEMANDE PARDON, tonna Rodolphus. J'ose espérer que vous ne traitez pas tous vos patients avec aussi peu d'empathie bien que j'imagine quel genre de monstre se réjouit presque qu'un homme a perdu un bras en volant au secours de deux moldus… On ne vous demande pas de l'apprécier mais de le soigner et étant donné qu'un de vos collègues a essayé de l'achever à notre arrivée, ce n'est pas extraordinaire que l'on s'inquiète pour sa vie !

\- Comment osez-vous ? Quelqu'un comme vous… Vous seriez être en prison au lieu de terroriser les honnêtes gens comme nous, hurla la guérisseuse, désormais hystérique. De toute façon, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton supérieur, nous avons pour ordre de ne laisser passer en visite que les personnes avec une accrédiation niveau 5 au minimum.

Rodolphus se sentit impuissant durant un instant, il fit un pas en arrière, reconnaissant presque sa défait et un rictus abject de victoire se dessina sur le visage de son adversaire. Pourtant, il vit Rosalie fumante de rage se planter à son tour devant l'horrible bonne femme. Cette dernière venait d'affronter un Lestrange et en était sorti vivante alors évidemment, elle la laissa s'approcher, certaine qu'une petite pimbêche de vingt ans sa cadette ne pouvait pas apporter grand-chose comme argument. Quand la dite sorcière lui fourra sous le nez une accréditation niveau 6, son visage se décomposa à une vitesse incroyable. Cependant, Rosalie n'en avait pas terminé avec elle.

\- Maintenant madame, vous allez nous amener jusqu'à lui. Je ne veux pas entendre une seule insulte, un seul commentaire dégradant à l'encontre de Monsieur Lestrange ou de votre patient. À vrai dire, je ne veux pas vous entendre du tout : tout ce qui ne concerne pas Antonin Dolohov et qui n'est pas une question de vie ou de mort, vous le garderez pour vous tant que vous êtes en notre compagnie. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

Rosalie eut tout de suite sa confirmation, un hochement de tête frénétique qui allait très bien avec le nouvel esthétique tremblant de cette idiote. Mais elle se demanda si c'était suffisant. Dans le doute, autant en remettre une couche.

\- Et pour votre information, Monsieur Lestrange ici présent et Monsieur Dolohov sont désormais des citoyens du Ministère français, ils sont soumis aux mêmes lois et bénéficient de la même protection. Je vous conseille donc d'informer vos collègues de ce petit détail si l'un d'entre eux envisageait de se déshonorer davantage en s'attaquant à un homme blessé. De plus, susurra-t-elle sans faire un effort pour masquer la menace, je vous déconseille de me déplaire : voyez sur Dolohov ce que je fais quand je m'énerve. Vous ne voudriez pas que je m'énerve, _n'est-ce-pas_ ?

Denise, comme l'indiquait son badge que Rosalie remarquait enfin, faillit s'évanouir. N'étant pas d'humeur à s'occuper de cette grosse vache, la jeune femme trouva plus utile de lui enfoncer sa baguette dans les côtes, simple et Denise reprit suffisamment conscience pour les mener le plus vite possible à la chambre d'Antonin. Elle tenta d'abord de protester contre la présence du sorcier, arguant que lui ne disposait pas de l'accréditation nécessaire mais Rosalie la fit taire d'un regard. En arrivant devant la chambre, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte fermée et la détestable Denise se mit enfin à faire son travail avec un peu plus de professionnalisme.

\- Monsieur Dolohov a repris conscience ce matin vers six heures. Il s'est rendormi depuis, restant juste éveillé suffisamment de temps pour que nous puissions vérifier son état de santé.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

Il n'a pas dit grand-chose. Il s'est enquit de la santé de monsieur Lestrange, quelque chose à propos d'un baume ?

\- Son bras, demanda Rosalie en faisant de son mieux pour conserver son calme. Qu'est-il arrivé à son bras ? Forcément vous avez réussi à le lui recoller, ajouta-t-elle avec empressement, avec toute cette magie, il est impossible que les Médicomages n'aient pas réussi à…

\- Je suis désolée de vous l'apprendre mademoiselle mais la magie n'est pas toute puissante et elle a ses limites surtout dans en terme de médecine, l'interrompit la voix sèche de la guérisseuse. Le bras a été rattaché mais les tendons et les nerfs étaient trop endommagées et la procédure n'a pas été accompli assez vite, sans parler de la magie noire qui imprégnait le membre. Le bras gauche de Monsieur Dolohov n'est plus qu'un poids mort que son corps devra traîner. Il ne pourra plus jamais le bouger de manière naturelle.

Rosalie eut l'impression d'être frappée au visage parce qu'elle venait de comprendre. Elle avait privé Antonin d'une partie de son corps. Peu importait le fait que son bras était toujours là, les Médicomages n'avaient fait que le recoller, un peu à la manière d'une mère qui recoud la peluche que son enfant a déchiré, un morceau de peau et de muscles inutile et amorphe. Soudain, elle se sent prise de vertiges, le sol se mit à bouger sous ses pieds, elle entendait Rodolphus qui l'appelait, la secouait même mais les sons lui parvenaient à peine et elle était incapable de répondre. Finalement, alors que sa vision se brouillait totalement et qu'elle voyait danser devant ses yeux des points noirs qui se multipliaient et la privaient peu à peu de la réalité, elle reçut une gifle retentissante.

Sa joue se mit à brûler à cause du rude traitement mais au moins la sorcière reprit ses esprits suffisamment pour se rendre compte qu'elle se trouvait désormais adossée à un mur, Lestrange la maintenant pour s'assurer qu'elle ne finisse pas par terre. La guérisseuse s'inquiéta pas de la petite crise de panique que la jeune femme venait de faire : à la place, elle se contenta d'attendre en silence que Rosalie soit suffisamment consciente pour poursuivre leur chemin. Denise ne souhaitait qu'une chose : se débarrasser au plus vite du Mangemort et de la petite idiote qui l'accompagnait.

\- Mademoiselle, si vous avez terminé, déclara-t-elle, visiblement agacée, a chambre de votre ami est juste à côté. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous êtes tellement affecté, marmonna-t-elle, vous aviez l'air plutôt fière d'être la raison pour laquelle il se trouve dans cet hôpital.

\- Soyez humaine et fermez-là, lui ordonna Rodolphus en ne lui accordant qu'un regard assassin pour la faire taire.  
Il fut récompensé par un cri outragé et la face rouge de honte de la bonne femme. Elle devait vraiment apprendre le principe du tact et de la politesse. Finalement, elle fit volte-face, toujours outragée de s'être fait reprendre par un ancien prisonnier, elle se dirigea vers la porte de l'une des chambres et l'ouvrit violemment. Le faux air de politesse qu'elle affichait rappela à Rodolphus sa femme le jour de leur mariage. Il se garda cependant de le lui faire savoir car il savait que cette harpie se mettrait à hurler et que, tant que ce serait leur parole contre la sienne, la sienne aurait plus de poids. Sa voix dégoulinait d'une amabilité toute aussi fausse qui lui donnait pourtant envie de frapper la femme.

\- Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'entrer et de vous dépêcher, je n'ai pas toute la journée ; d'autres patients plus méritants de notre temps attendent que je vienne m'occuper d'eux.

Elle annonça cela avec un air de supériorité, s'imaginant avoir un certain pouvoir sur les deux visiteurs mais Rosalie, enfin en pleine possession de ses moyens, décida d'intervenir et de la battre à son propre jeu. Lui accordant un sourire éblouissant et plein de compassion, elle s'exclama avec beaucoup trop d'entrain pour paraitre naturelle :

\- Merlin mais vous avez raison ! Qui sommes-nous pour vous tenir occupée, vous qui êtes _tellement _essentielle au bien-être de tous vos patients ? Je vous en supplie, ne nous laissez pas vous distraire de votre si important travail, nous nous débrouillerons sans vous.

Et sur ces mots, elle lui accorda un sourire condescendant et ajouta un petit signe de la main, congédiant la guérisseuse qui semblait absolument furieuse.

\- PARDON ?! Vous ne pouvez pas…

Elle aurait surement vomi une quantité impressionnante d'obscénités si Rodolphus ne l'avait pas interrompu en s'adressant à elle tel un parent qui gronde son enfant désobéissant.

\- Madame, il est évident que vous ne souhaitez pas nous aider et encore moins demeurer en notre compagnie. Je pense qu'il est mieux que nous restions avec notre ami. Je vous conseille de nous laisser tranquille, cela pourrait peut-être nous convaincre de ne pas parler de votre comportement non-professionnel à notre supérieur qui, je vous le rappelle, possède une accréditation de niveau 8.

Cette fois, la guérisseuse faillit s'étouffer de rage mais elle parvient à cracher encore un peu de son venin.

\- VOUS OSEZ ME FAIRE DU CHANTAGE ?

\- Je ne fais que vous rappeler qu'il a le pouvoir de détruire toute votre carrière dans le soin à la personne. Donc je vous déconseille de nous donner une raison d'agir.

\- Ce ne serait pas une grande perte, marmonna Rosalie.

Finalement, la guérisseuse, après avoir tenté de se calmer sans grand succès, attendit qu'ils entrent dans la pièce pour claquer la porte le plus fort possible et montrer sa colère et son humiliation en faisant le plus de bruits possible en dévalant le couloir.

Rosalie et Rodolphus n'y firent même pas attention. Ils étaient concentrés sur quelque chose de plus important. En effet, la forme endormie mais néanmoins imposante d'Antonin captura en un instant toute leur attention, particulièrement son torse et son bras gauche. Les deux visiteurs prient chacun une chaise et vinrent se placer aux côtés du blessé. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, appréciant la paix durement acquise et se laissant bercer par le silence de la pièce. Quand Rodolphus leva enfin les yeux de son ami, il s'aperçut que sa jeune compagne était adossée à sa chaise, les yeux fermés mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de voir les larmes qui s'en échappaient et venaient ruisseler sur son visage. Pourtant elle semblait enfin apaiser, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait fait sa connaissance.

Elle avait dû sentir le poids de son regard : Rosalie ouvrit les yeux et lui accorda un sourire éblouissant, rendu éclatant par les larmes qui, il le comprenait maintenant, étaient des larmes de bonheur.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ? murmura le sorcier, désireux de ne pas briser la quiétude qui régnait dans la chambre.

\- Je vais bien, le rassura-t-elle sans même penser à essuyer les gouttes qui continuaient d'inonder son visage. C'est juste… Je l'écoute respirer. Ça m'apaise, je faisais la même chose avec mon fils quand il était malade et si je ferme les yeux, je peux presque oublier le fait que c'est tout est de ma faute.

Rodolphus ne trouva rien à répondre à cela et se contenta donc d'acquiescer sans un mot. Ils patientèrent un long moment, appréciant le simple plaisir de savoir Antonin en vie quand ce dernier commença à remuer. Le visage de Rodolphus s'illumina littéralement en voyant celui de son ami s'animer : ce n'était qu'une grimace, ce qui signifiant qu'il souffrait mais s'il pouvait se plaindre de la souffrance, cela voulait dire qu'il était vivant.

\- Tonin ?

\- Lumière… grogna Antonin et immédiatement, les rideaux furent tirés.

Tandis que Rodolphus regardait avec émerveillement son ami qui s'éveille avec lenteur, Rosalie fut tout à coup prise de panique : elle ne pouvait pas lui faire face, certainement pas maintenant et sans doute même jamais. Elle se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la porte en ignorant du mieux qu'elle pouvait les appels de l'ainé des Lestrange. Hélas, alors qu'elle arriva à la porte avec la ferme intention de disparaître le plus vite possible, elle en fut empêchée par les trois Médicomages qui débarquèrent accompagnés par Pâris. Et ce dernier verrouilla la porte de la chambre.

\- Pâris, ouvre la porte, supplia la jeune femme, absolument paniquée, juste pour être ignoré.

Tandis que la jeune femme s'acharnait contre la porte à grands coups de baguette magique quand elle s'aperçut qu'agresser la poignée ne servait à rien, les Médicomages s'affairaient autour d'Antonin. Et une voix s'éleva, stupéfiant tout le monde.

\- Rosalie ?

La concernée se figea, poignée en main et au bord de la crise de nerfs. Peut-être que si elle restait immobile et silencieuse, il allait oublier sa présence. Ou se rendormir. Ou que l'un des Médicomages lui ordonnerait de partir. À la place, une main vint se poser sur son épaule avec délicatesse pour ensuite la guider vers le lit : elle essaya d'abord de se dégager mais la poigne demeura ferme et elle s'aperçut que c'était Rodolphus. Sans un mot, il la mena jusqu'au lit. Elle ferma les yeux automatiquement, refusant de voir les preuves de ce qu'elle avait fait, elle n'avait pas besoin de les ouvrir pour voir que l'homme qui se trouvait dans le lit était réveillé, sa respiration lui indiquait le contraire.

\- Rosalie, regarde-moi, s'il te plaît.

La demande lui arracha des larmes et elle secoua frénétiquement la tête, sachant qu'elle avait l'air d'un enfant entêté mais refusant tout de même. Pourquoi voulait-il qu'elle le voit ? Elle savait très bien ce qu'elle verrait.

\- Rose, reprit Antonin d'une voix douce, je ne peux pas te remercier si tu ne vois pas pourquoi je le fais.

La déclaration eut l'effet escomptée, la surprise lui ouvrir les yeux et cette fois, Rosalie ne put retenir ni le hoquet de surprise qui lui échappa, ni ses larmes qui se remirent à couler à grosses gouttes. Sur le lit se trouvait Antonin Dolohov : il ressemblait en tout point au sorcier élégant qu'elle était habitué à fréquenter à part deux petits détails. D'abord, il était rendu infiniment plus beau par le large et franc sourire qu'il affichait. Ensuite, le regard de Rosalie se posa sur son bras gauche qui reposait sur le lit paume vers le ciel. La Marque des Ténèbres avait disparu.

\- Merci, Rose. Du fond du coeur, merci.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 : Rien de mieux que le bureau**

Et la vit reprit son cours.

Après ce que Pâris se plaisait à qualifier de simple « incident » pour dédramatiser auprès de Rosalie, la vie reprit son cours presque trop naturellement au goût de cette dernière. Elle retrouva son fils, ses parents et son poste au ministère.

Antonin fit de même, il sortit de l'Hôpital La Voisin à peine trois jours après y avoir été admis en urgence. Certains y auraient vu une réussite et une santé à toute épreuve mais pour le russe, c'était surtout le rappel du fait qu'il n'avait pas réussi à s'échapper de sa chambre d'hôpital dès le matin du second jour. L'un des trois Médicomages qui s'occupaient de lui, Gherne s'il se souvenait bien, une vieille sorcière d'origine allemande, l'avait intercepté alors qu'il était arrivé à cent mètres de la sortie. Une vraie démone cette vieille femme. Qui était-elle pour lui interdire de revenir au bureau afin d'être là pour accueillir son meilleur ami ? Au final, il s'inclina après avoir été ramené de force dans son lit et y être enchaîné pour toute la journée sans même pouvoir se lever pour se soulager. Autant dire qu'après cet évènement, il demeura un patient modèle.

Quand il put enfin revenir au Ministère, il se rendit compte combien certaines personnes lui avaient manqué : Amadis était venu le voir à l'hôpital, principalement pour le taquiner et le narguer en lui proposant une partie de bras de fer, Pâris aussi était passé tous les jours et Maurice et Inès avaient été la visite à laquelle il s'attendait le moins. Seule Rosalie brillait par son absence. À vrai dire, c'était un peu pour cela qu'il avait insisté pour être déchargé rapidement mais il préférait encore perdre son second bras plutôt que d'admettre à voix haute et devant témoin que la sorcière lui manquait. Et puis si elle se mettait à le fuir, quel meilleur passe-temps que de la traquer ? Il devait admettre qu'il ne s'embêtait jamais en sa compagnie (quand elle était d'humeur à le supporter, ce qui n'était pas tous les jours).

En traversant les couloirs pour parvenir à son bureau, il eut le temps de s'apercevoir que tout le monde le traitait avec beaucoup plus de gentillesse que d'ordinaire, à croire que perdre l'usage d'un bras était tout ce qu'il fallait pour paraître soudain traiter comme un être humain et non plus comme un pestiféré. Cependant Antonin parvint pas à se réjouir de sa nouvelle popularité car lorsqu'il arriva devant le bureau de Rosalie, il ne reçut aucune réponse. Il patienta plusieurs minutes, frappa, appela et tenta même de pénétrer par effraction : il s'attendait à ce que les protections autour de la porte le rejettent violemment comme elles l'avaient déjà fait plusieurs fois mais à la place, les protections le repoussèrent le plus doucement du monde.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel, marmonna Antonin en essayant encore une fois juste pour être obliger de faire un pas en arrière.

La situation commençait à sérieusement l'énerver. D'abord il ne pouvait pas aller voir Rose. Ensuite, tout le monde se comportait comme des putains d'hypocrites envers lui. Et enfin, si Rosalie ne voulait pas le voir, qu'elle le fasse comme d'habitude en étant la sorcière impitoyable et incroyable qu'il savait qu'elle pouvait être ! Oui, il appréciait quand la jeune femme lui montrait qu'elle tenait à lui et qu'elle agissait avec plus d'affabilité qu'une dragonne en colère. Que _Rosalie_ se mette à le traiter comme un petit vieux ou pire encore, comme un sorcier diminué à cause de son bras… Il ignorait si son orgueil si caractéristique des Dolohov survivrait à ça mais il était quasiment certain que ce ne serait pas le cas.

\- Certainement pas, grogna Antonin vers le bureau de Pâris d'un pas décidé en espérant que, pour une fois, son boss serve enfin à quelque chose.

Pâris allait lui dire où se trouvait la jeune femme ou l'obliger à lui parler mais en aucun cas il ne lui permettrait de se cacher. Il ignora donc avec superbe tous les insupportables hypocrites qui essayèrent d'attirer son attention, des femmes en grande majorité (il n'eut pas à se demander pourquoi) et en arrivant devant la secrétaire de Pâris, il n'accorda même pas un regard à la sorcière, se contentant d'ouvrir les portes d'un coup de baguette magique. À vrai dire, il dut se retenir de les faire exploser mais Pâris eut l'air tellement transporté de joie de le voir qu'il ne se fit pas réprimander. C'était l'un des rares avantages de sortir de l'hôpital : son boss ne serait jamais aussi coulant d'ordinaire.

\- Antonin, s'exclama Pâris. Quelle bonne surprise ! Je croyais t'avoir dit de prendre quelques jours de congé, je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir dès aujourd'hui !

\- Je m'emmerdais déjà à mourir à La Voisin, je n'allais pas en plus me cloitrer chez moi à écouter Soppy couiner et s'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je suis passé à la maison cinq minutes et en cinq minutes, cet elfe a commencé à me supplier de le laisser m'aider pour absolument _tout_ faire parce que pour lui, je suis désormais incapable de faire la moindre action moi-même. Tu penses vraiment que j'allais rester une journée entière ?

La seule réponse qu'il attendait fut celle qu'il reçut : un grand éclat de rire.

\- Je t'avoue que je m'y attendais un peu, gloussa-t-il. Dans ce cas, je suppose que tu n'es pas ici pour une visite de courtoisie, je me trompe ?

\- En vérité, je prévoyais de seulement te demander dans quel bureau se trouvait Rodolphus mais en arrivant, j'ai eu l'idée de passer dire bonjour à Rosalie.

Antonin n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus, il se contenta de regarder Pâris devenir aussi pâle que le Baron Sanglant. Il avait sa preuve que quelque chose clochait alors il continua.

\- Tu veux bien m'expliquer où elle se trouve ? Et pourquoi les défenses autour de son bureau ont été remplacées ?

\- Tu as testé ses protections ? demanda le sorcier, absolument stupéfait puis prenant Antonin par surprise, il se leva en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Les deux hommes traversèrent le département et enfin ils s'arrêtèrent à une porte. En ouvrant la porte, Antonin fut accueilli par la définition même de la magique : dans ce bureau se trouvait une ménagerie entière, des animaux magiques et d'autres plus classiques dont une douzaine de chiens, des chats, plusieurs hérissons, des souris, deux chèvres et une nuée d'oiseaux qui profitaient de la volière magique installée dans un coin sans oublier l'immense hippogriffe qui jouait à attraper l'un des furets qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser également. Et au centre se trouvait le meilleur ami d'Antonin, visiblement en pleine extase qui agitait sa baguette dans tous les sens et éclatait de rire à chaque fois que l'un des objets disposés devant lui se transformait en un animal. Rodolphus ne remarqua pas immédiatement que des visiteurs avaient interrompu son « travail » alors Pâris et Antonin se contentèrent de l'observer en chuchotant, le brouhaha causé par le zoo magiquement crée couvrant le bruit de leur conversation.

\- Il est comme ça depuis presque deux jours, l'informa Pâris à voix basse. Depuis qu'on lui a redonné sa baguette et qu'on lui a dit qu'il travaillait dans le Service d'Innovation de la Métamorphose Spécialisée, il s'amuse ; tous les animaux que tu vois, il les a métamorphosé à partir de presque rien. Il a eu le temps de transformer la poussière sur le plumeau d'une femme de ménage en une horde de putois alors que je l'ai forcé à sortir pour manger quelque chose à la cafétéria. Autant te dire que peu de gens ont apprécié ses talents sur le moment.

\- Comment ça se fait que vous ayez un département spécial pour ça ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que quelqu'un veuille vraiment travailler dans ce… , commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre en voyant la réaction de son patron.

Il eut alors un éclair de réalisation.

\- Tu as créé un faux poste exprès pour lui, n'est-ce-pas ? soupira Antonin en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Quand est-ce que tu comptes lui dire la vérité ?

Le plus vieux des sorciers eut la décence de paraître gêné pendant une seconde avant de se défendre.

\- Je pensais pas qu'il serait aussi enthousiaste ! Je te le jure, insista-t-il quand le sorcier russe se mit à ricaner, j'en avais parlé à vingt personnes en demandant si on comprenait bien que c'était une blague et tout le monde m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas moyen d'y croire plus de dix minutes. J'hésite vraiment à en parler au Ministre pour en faire un véritable poste.

\- Tu as peur de lui briser le coeur, c'est ça ? résuma Antonin. Je comprends pourquoi et pour tout te dire, je pense que je l'ai rarement vu aussi heureux. Par contre je te laisse le plaisir de lui apprendre la mauvaise

L'homme de l'ombre du Ministère leva les yeux vers l'ancien Mangemort et, avec une grande émotion dans la voix, désigna d'un large geste du bras le sorcier et le milieu dans lequel il évoluait.

\- Comment veux-tu que je lui annonce que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie ? S'il te ressemble ne serait-ce qu'un peu, j'ai peur des conséquences !

\- Je te rassure, c'était plus le genre de son frère de se venger ; Rodolphus en revanche aura l'air d'un chiot au coeur brisé si bien que tu feras absolument tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour te racheter, gloussa Antonin qui vit bien que Pâris ne le croyait pas. Si tu ne me crois pas, va donc vérifier par toi-même.

Il lui dit cela avec un grand sourire machiavélique, l'invitant d'un geste de la main à aller tester sa théorie. Évidemment il n'en fit rien. À la place, il interpella le sujet de leur conversation, ce dernier se retournant sans attendre, affichant un air béat et se ruant sur son ami pour l'écraser dans une étreinte digne de celle d'un ours.

\- Tonin ! Merlin tout-puissant, tu vas bien ! J'étais si inquiet, j'ai essayé de venir te voir mais ce n'était pas possible, Pâris craignait que je me fasse prendre à parti par quelqu'un et que je craque et qu'on me ramène en prison. Et ton bras, comment ça va ? Oui tu ne peux plus le bouger mais tu t'es débarrassé de cette foutue marque ! Tu l'as fait mon pote, s'exclama-t-il en resserrant encore son emprise sur le russe qui commençait à étouffer, tu es une légende !

\- Rod… , réussit à souffler Antonin.

\- Et la mienne ne me fait plus mal, tu y crois ? Rosalie m'a donné le même baume que toi et elle m'a dit qu'elle chercherait un moyen pour arranger ton bras. Et tu as vu mon bureau ? Pâris a dit que…

\- Rod, l'interrompit de nouveau le sorcier, je suis content de te revoir et que tu sois en forme et que tu sois heureux mais tu me broies les côtes, là.

Immédiatement Rodolphus le relâcha en se confondant en excuses et rougissant, un peu honteux du zèle dont il venait de faire preuve. Antonin vit le visage de son ami changer et il s'alarma quand il reconnu le masque froid que Rodolphus avait pris l'habitude d'afficher depuis que son père l'avait destiné à faire partie de la sphère privée du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Aussitôt, il agrippa Rodolphus par les épaules et se mit à le secouer, forçant l'homme qui frôlait les deux mètres à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Rod, je t'interdis de me donner ce regard-là, surtout ici, gronda le plus petit des deux. Je te l'ai dis il y a des années et je te le répète : tu n'as jamais besoin de me cacher ce que tu ressens. Contrairement à ta garce de femme et ton idiot de frère et tous les connards de ta famille, jamais je ne m'en servirai contre toi.

Il vit les émotions et l'humanité refaire leur apparition sur son visage mais il tenait quand même à être certain que tout allait bien alors il insista :

\- Tu me jures que tu ne referas pas un coup pareil ?

\- Promis, murmura Rodolphus en demeurant pourtant amorphe, la réalisation de ce qu'il venait de faire l'ayant comme vidé. Je suis désolé Tonin, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'a prit.

\- Les vieilles habitudes, le coupa ce dernier avec un sourire empli de tristesse. Ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à m'adapter à la liberté.

Les deux hommes restèrent un instant en silence, appréciant le simple plaisir qu'ils tiraient de la présence de l'autre après quinze ans de séparation puis Pâris vint leur rappeler sa présence par un petit raclement de gorge qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre au son qu'émettait la vieille Pince quand quelqu'un osait hausser le ton dans sa précieuse bibliothèque. Échangeant un coup d'oeil, ils pensèrent tous les deux à la même chose. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de se mettre à glousser comme des premières années alors que Pâris restait impassible, se demandant juste ce qui pouvait provoquer une telle hilarité.

Une fois le fou rire passé, Rodolphus entreprit de raconter avec un enthousiasme assez touchant et un souci du détail encore plus impressionnant tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Quand il mentionna pour la cinquième fois Rosalie en moins de trois minutes, Antonin se sentit obliger d'intervenir et de demander sans vraiment réussir à cacher sa jalousie :

\- Tu passes tant de temps que ça en sa compagnie ? s'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Honnêtement je l'aime bien cette petite, reconnu Rodolphus.

Cette déclaration ne plut pas du tout au russe. Absolument pas. Il était très content que les deux ne se fassent pas la guerre comme lui le faisait avec la sorcière mais entendre son meilleur ami chanter ses louanges… Il ne savait pas tellement pourquoi mais cela le dérangeait et il ne put se retenir de le faire remarquer avec une petite remarque dégoulinant d'amertume.

\- Je suis ravi de savoir que vous arrivez à vous entendre, je te le jure mais dans ce cas, peut-être que tu sais où elle se trouve ? Je voulais passer la voir en arrivant mais elle ne répondait pas

Le malaise fut instantané : Rodolphus et Pâris tentèrent de conserver une expression neutre mais le résultat était plutôt pathétique et en réalité complètement inutile.

\- Ne me dites pas qu'elle m'évite.

Seul le silence lui répondit et les deux sorciers face à lui se contentèrent de rougir en tentant de nier en lui servant des phrases typiques comme « Non, pas du tout » ou « Tu te fais des idées ». Si la situation avait été différente, la vue des deux puissants magiciens rougissant comme des adolescents aurait pu le faire rigoler mais en ce moment, il n'avait pas du tout envie de rire.

\- Mais comment est-ce qu'elle a pu savoir… NON ! Non, non, non ! Vous lui avez dit, réalisa Antonin qui sentait la colère s'emparer de lui. Vous lui avez dit que je sortais aujourd'hui, vous l'aidez à m'éviter !

\- Antonin, ma femme est l'être le plus terrifiant du monde et Rosalie a failli me tuer il y a trois jours et elle t'a découpé un bras au passage : tu as beau être mon meilleur ami et mon frère plus que le vrai, j'ai assez d'expérience et d'instinct de survie pour savoir que refuser quelque chose à une sorcière en colère est une TRÈS MAUVAISE IDÉE.

\- Il n'est pas marié, il ne peut pas comprendre, marmonna le plus vieux sorcier. Je te le dis Antonin, une fois que tu es marié, tu découvre que la monstruosité peut prendre des formes très diverses et en particulier celle de ta femme.

\- Je ne veux pas écouter vos excuses, je veux la voir et lui parler, maugréa Antonin que cette conversation commençait à agacer. Si sa porte n'avait pas été fermée, je ne serais même pas passé te voir Pâris. Je veux juste savoir comment elle va, avoua-t-il finalement, l'air abattu.

\- OK, elle ne va pas bien.

\- Rodolphus, s'exclama sèchement Pâris en essayant de le faire taire mais ce dernier l'ignora complètement et continua son explication à destination d'Antonin qui demeurait stupéfait.

\- Pardon ?

\- Elle ne va pas bien, elle se sent extrêmement coupable pour toute la situation, ton bras, la maison de ses parents, tout ça.

\- C'est des conneries, n'importe quel idiot comprendrait qu'elle s'est sentie menacée, qu'elle a revécu la prise d'otage de son fils. Merde, je ne lui en veux même pas pour mon bras, c'était ma décision de recevoir le sort !

\- Elle le sait, lui assura son patron. En tout cas, nous lui avons dit.

\- Une dizaine de fois, enchaîna Rodolphus.

\- Chaque jour.

\- Depuis trois jours.

\- Alors quoi ?! Merde à la fin, ne me dites pas qu'elle boude depuis trois jours parce qu'elle se sent coupable de ce que j'ai fait… Par les couilles de Salazar, c'est exactement ce qu'elle fait, hein ? Très bien, tous les deux vous me suivez, vous allez m'aidez à passer les protections de son bureau et on ne s'arrête pas avant que je lui ai enfin parlé.

\- Je sais pas trop, fit Rodolphus en se balançant d'un pied à l'autre, incertain.

Oh non, c'était le signe qu'il s'apprêtait à se dégonfler. Antonin n'allait pas laisser passer sa chance alors il décida d'utiliser du chantage. Il pouvait attendre et le convaincre normalement mais il commençait à manquer de patience et surtout, c'était plus simple. Il s'approcha donc de son ami, lui saisit le col et le tira vers lui, le forçant à se baisser pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il n'eut pas besoin de crier, il se savait plus intimidant en gardant un ton calme.

\- Rod, tu vas faire ça pour moi. Tu vas faire ça parce que moi, je n'ai pas hésité à utiliser mes derniers contacts au Ministère avant qu'on nous enferme pour t'éviter d'avoir ta femme dans la cellule d'à côté. Résultat, c'est moi qui me la suis coltiné tout ce temps. Et je peux te dire que cette salope m'a tapé sur le système chaque putain de jour. Donc tu vas me faire plaisir. Pour une fois. S'il te plaît.

Et cette fois, il n'y eut aucune hésitation dans la voix de l'ancien détenu quand il s'adressa à son ami.

\- Allons-y, décréta Lestrange.

* * *

\- Alors ? demanda Antonin. Qui teste en premier ? Rod ?

Le sorcier désigné grimaça d'appréhension mais il se dirigea sans protester vers la porte en conseillant au passage à ses deux acolytes des se mettre à couvert.

\- Antonin, je pense que tu devrais te mettre un peu plus loin, Rosalie a probablement mis en place des sorts de localisation pour être mise au courant si tu es à proximité.

Le plan enfin mis en place, Rodolphus pris une grande inspiration et toqua à la porte. Pas de réponse. Il insista, tambourinant à la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit en un éclair pour révéler une sorcière visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, la jeune femme lui administra un violent coup de pied dans la rotule et quand il voulut protester, elle ne perdit pas une seconde à le menacer en lui mettant sa baguette sous la gorge.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Qui ça ? demanda-t-il sans avoir l'air très convainquant.

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot Rodolphus. De un ça ne te va pas et de deux je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, je sais qu'il est revenu au Ministère ce matin et qu'il est passé devant mon bureau.

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas lui parler ? Je te le dis et je te le répète : Antonin ne t'en veut pas.

\- Et moi je te le répète : je ne veux pas le voir.

\- Je ne te savais pas si lâche.

La phrase sortit toute seule et il le regretta instantanément car la jeune femme, du haut de son mètre soixante-quinze, préféra lui exploser le nez d'un coup de poing au lieu d'utiliser la magie. Malheureusement, cette tactique eut pour effet de lui faire baisser sa baguette et Rodolphus riposta en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas la blesser, une main protégeant son nez déjà abimé et l'autre s'emparant du poignet de Rosalie. Une fois sa prise assurée, il lui tordit le poignet en appliquant juste assez de pression pour lui faire lâcher le bout de bois tout en ignorant les efforts de la sorcière pour lutter. Pour finir, Rodolphus se contenta d'attirer Rosalie, désarmée et désemparée, contre son torse et il utilisation bras libre pour la maintenir ce qui fut en vérité la partie la plus complexe, la française n'arrêtait pas de se débattre et de le frapper. Elle savait pertinemment que cela ne servait pas à grand-chose mais elle persistait. Et quand il appela ses complices, la fréquence et la force des coups redoubla d'intensité.

\- Les gars ! De l'aide, s'il vous plaît, elle m'a cassé le nez !

\- Non, s'écria Rosalie. Rodolphus, pose-moi par terre ! TOUT DE SUITE, hurla-t-elle en se débattant de toutes ses forces.

\- Merde, jura Rodolphus quand elle faillit lui fracasser l'entre-jambe, Antonin, dépêche-toi, je tiens à mes bourses plus qu'à ton amitié !

Pâris et Antonin se dépêchèrent donc à sortir de leur cachette pour découvrir ce spectacle quelque peu incongru : ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on trouve un géant au nez défoncé dans le couloir avec, dans ses bras, une sorcière au bord de l'hystérie menaçant de le maudire sur trois générations. Ce à quoi il répondit qu'il n'était pas assez dingue pour tenter de se reproduire avec sa femme avant Azkaban alors après, n'importe qui de sain d'esprit se barrerait en courant. Encore une fois Antonin n'apprécia que moyennement d'une part le fait que Rodolphus tenait Rose de cette manière et de l'autre celui que Rose ne voulait absolument pas être en sa présence. Il arrangerait le dernier point plus tard, le premier lui paraissait plus urgent.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à leur niveau, Rosalie s'immobilisa et entreprit d'éviter son regard. C'était amusant deux secondes mais elle persistait à faire comme s'il n'était pas là, utilisant la technique puérile du « si je ne le regarde pas dans les yeux, il ne peut pas me voir ». Elle réagit uniquement en voyant Pâris ramasser sa baguette (sans la lui rendre bien sûr) mais sinon, elle semblait dans un monde à part.

\- Tu veux bien la lâcher, Rodolphus ?

\- Tu crois que c'est prudent ?

\- Mais oui, regarde : Rose ? Rose, Rod va te déposer par terre, est-ce que tu veux bien ne pas essayer de t'enfuir et juste me parler quelques minutes ?

Rosalie ne répondit rien au début mais quand Antonin répéta une nouvelle fois en se rapprochant d'elle, la forçant à prendre en compte sa présence, elle finit par céder et murmurer en direction de Pâris :

\- Tu veux bien me rendre ma baguette ?

\- Rod, pose-la. Maintenant, ordonna Antonin qui sentait que la jeune femme pouvait se mettre à pleurer.

Heureusement, Rodolphus s'exécuta dans la seconde et Rosalie essaya en effet de s'échapper mais Antonin la rattrapa de justesse par le bras et en profita pour effectuer une manoeuvre similaire à celle que Rod avait exécuté à l'exception du fait que la sorcière se retrouva jetée en travers de son épaule. Bien sûr, elle commença à s'agiter. Et à crier. Et lui l'ignora, se contentant de remercier avec nonchalance Rodolphus et Pâris, le plus vieux s'occupant de remettre en place le nez du plus jeune. Il eut tout de même un peu de mal à se faire entendre car Rosalie refusait de se laisser embarquer aussi facilement et hurlait des insanités aux deux sorciers qui refusaient de l'aider.

\- Antonin, intervint Pâris, tu es certain que ça va aller ?

Il commençait à regretter d'avoir participé à l'expédition, en grande partie parce qu'il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'au moins un tiers des menaces qui lui emplissaient les oreilles en ce moment deviendrait réalité. Rodolphus aussi paraissait anormalement affecté par la crise de nerf qui prenait place devant ses yeux. Antonin, lui, affichait un grand sourire et en y réfléchissant, si quelqu'un s'était aventuré dans le couloir à ce moment précis, il se serait posé des questions sur les motivations du plus ancien des deux « réformés » du Ministère.

\- Mais oui ne t'en fais donc pas ! Nous allons juste discuter comme les grandes personnes que nous sommes.

\- Rosalie n'a pas l'air emballée… , protesta faiblement Rodolphus mais il ne put aller plus loin.

\- Si tu n'es pas content du résultat, il ne fallait pas participer, lui rétorqua Rosalie en tentant de l'assassiner avec un simple regard.

\- Messieurs, il n'est de bonne compagnie qui se quitte, salua Antonin en embarquant la sorcière toujours fulminante et sans baguette en otage dans son propre bureau.

* * *

\- Si je te pose par terre, est-ce que tu me parlera ? demanda Antonin quand ils furent enfin à l'abri des deux parasites.

Rosalie resta muette, se contentant de regarder dans le vide.

\- Rose, s'il te plaît. Je veux juste te parler, m'assurer que tu vas bien, prendre de tes nouvelles… En bref, faire les choses que les amis font ? De préférence sans casser le nez de Rod qui est quelqu'un de très gentil et qui t'a déjà pardonné pour ça, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Les gens normaux ne démembrent pas leur ami, Antonin.

La voix était atrocement faible, si faible qu'il crut un instant l'avoir imaginé et il se dépêcha de la reposer, heureux de faire enfin un pas en avant. Cependant, dès que Rosalie eut un pied qui touchait le sol, elle s'éloigna d'Antonin et se renferma dans son mutisme, et Antonin décida qu'il ne pouvait pas l'accepter : il avait réussi à tirer une phrase et à la voir, il ressortirait de cette pièce avec un autre bras en moins s'il le fallait mais il aurait son explication. Une chose à laquelle Rose réagissait toujours, c'était la confrontation, il l'avait bien compris au cours de ses trois mois en sa compagnie. Alors il se planta devant elle et commença;

\- Tu ne me parleras pas ? Tu sais quoi ? C'est parfait, pour une fois je vais pouvoir te dire tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur et il n'y a _absolument rien_ qui pourra m'en empêcher.

Toujours pas de réaction alors il prit une grande inspiration. Puis il se mit à hausser la voix. Elle sursauta, c'était déjà ça.

\- TU N'ES PAS RESPONSABLE DE CE QUI S'EST PASSÉ, J'AI DÉCIDÉ DE PRENDRE LE COUP ! MOI ! Personne d'autre et certainement pas toi ! Bordel, Rose ! J'ai été un Mangemort ! Rod était un Mangemort ! Il a dû me torturer pour sauver sa propre peau, tu penses que je lui fait la gueule pour ça ?

\- Il ne t'a pas faire perdre un bras lui !

\- Non. En effet. Mais lui ne m'a pas débarrassé de la Marque des Ténèbres.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 : Pinocchio**

Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait envie d'entendre. Rosalie soupira et se cacha un moment derrière ses mains. Elle voulait la paix, qu'Antonin la laisse tranquille mais elle savait pertinemment qu'on ne se débarrassait pas facilement d'un Dolohov en général et celui-ci en particulier n'avait pas la réputation d'abandonner ce qu'il entreprenait. Sans oublier que plus elle repousserait cette discussion, plus il insisterait.

Alors d'accord, ils allaient parler. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle le fasse sans une bonne dose de courage liquide, décida-t-elle en se levant brusquement pour se diriger vers son bureau et ouvrir le tiroir où elle gardait une bouteille d'alcool. Elle sortit donc deux verres en plus de la bouteille, versa une bonne mesure d'alcool dans le premier, le but en une gorgée pour le remplir immédiatement après. Il n'était pas encore midi mais comme disait tout bon breton : « Quelque part dans le monde, ça doit bien être l'heure de l'apéro ».

Rosalie se doutait bien qu'il était anormal de boire à cette heure mais elle offrit tout de même le second verre au sorcier. Une chose plus déprimante que boire le matin : boire seule le matin. Elle lui apporta le verre et prit place dans un des fauteuils en face de la cheminée en prenant soin s'éviter tout contact visuel avec le russe.

\- Je ne te comprends pas, Antonin.

Il ne répondit rien, il valait mieux la laisser venir à lui et la laisser s'exprimer sans l'interrompre. Effectivement, après une petite minute de silence durant laquelle chacun se contenta de savourer son verre, Rosalie, qui n'avait pas cessé de tourner en rond et jeter des regards furtifs à son invité, se mit enfin à élaborer.

\- Dis-moi, pourquoi tu es aussi gentil tout d'un coup ? Pourquoi tu me pardonnes aussi facilement, pourquoi tu n'es pas en train de me maudire, de m'insulter, d'essayer de me tuer ? Ou alors, je ne sais pas, pourquoi tu n'es même pas en colère ? Tu te souviens comment je t'ai traité durant les deux premiers mois qui ont suivi notre rencontre ? J'ai été exécrable, je n'arrêtais pas de t'insulter, je ne me rappelle même pas du nombre de malédictions que je t'ai envoyé à la face juste pour évacuer ma colère envers Pâris et toi. Et la plupart d'entre elles étaient mortelles !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je me souviens très bien, gloussa Antonin en prenant une gorgée, et quand il m'a annoncé que je serais le bouc-émissaire de toutes ses actions en plus des miennes, je dois t'avouer que j'ai flippé un instant.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne fais pas pareil ? hurla la jeune femme au bord de la crise de nerfs. Antonin, j'ai failli te tuer.

\- Et moi j'avais pris ton fils en otage, la coupa-t-il en posant sèchement son verre. Malgré cela, tu m'a aidé. Tu m'as aidé alors que je t'ai traité de pute, d'opportuniste, que je faisais des remarques son ton statut de sang et que je m'embourbais dans des recherches inutiles en te traitant d'incapable. Rose, tu as trouvé l'antidote à la Marque, je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte à quel point c'est exceptionnel comme découverte !

\- Pour ce que ça t'a servi, répliqua la jeune femme qui commençait à en avoir assez.

Et son agacement ne fit que s'accroître quand elle vit que, d'une part, la situation amusait beaucoup Antonin et de l'autre, ce dernier avait profité de son inattention pour venir fouiller dans les papiers dispersés sur son bureau. Il semblait d'ailleurs particulièrement fasciné par le contenu d'un de ses carnets, celui qu'elle remplissait de ses idées depuis trois jours.

Oh non… Elle sut qu'il avait découvert le sujet de ses écrits quand il se tourna vers elle avec un sourire éblouissant et un rire sonore et dès qu'elle fut à sa hauteur, elle lui arracha le livre des mains, du moins elle tenta puisqu'Antonin mit à profit sa haute stature et son unique bras en état de fonctionnement pour garder le carnet hors de l'atteinte de la sorcière. Privée de sa baguette mais loin de se laisser décourager, Rosalie essaya en vain de lui reprendre ses travaux des mains alors que lui était toujours en train de rigoler.

Dans ces moments-là, elle se retenait à peine de lui balancer un coup de genoux dans les parties. À peine.

\- Ne touche pas à ça, Dolohov !

\- Dis-moi Rose, tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire que je suis bizarre parce que je t'apprécie mais toi, tu es étonnamment attentionnée envers le sorcier qui a menacé ton fils et qui a été une enflure envers toi, susurra-t-il en faisant clairement référence au contenu du petit cahier qu'elle échouait encore de récupérer.

\- Antonin, s'il te plaît ! Tu n'étais pas censé voir ça, ce n'est pas prêt, supplia Rosalie, toujours sautillant autour du sorcier pour attraper ce qui lui appartenait.

\- D'abord le baume ensuite ça… Je pense que tu aimes un peu trop m'utiliser comme cobaye, ricana Antonin que la situation amusait énormément.

Rosalie, quinze centimètres en dessous de lui, fulminait et s'agita de plus belle.

\- Comment oses-tu ? Jamais je ne t'ai vu comme un cobaye !

\- Rose, tu ne voudrais pas te calmer et m'en parler ? J'ai déjà découvert le pot aux roses après tout. Je te propose un marché : dès que tu te seras un peu calmée, je te redonne ton carnet et on peut étudier ta théorie ensemble, comme on l'a fait pour ma Marque avant. Tu me demandes pourquoi je ne te déteste pas ? Parce que j'en ai marre de tout faire foirer dans ma vie parce que je fais des choix de merde : prendre la marque, me couper de ma famille, obéir à cet… je ne sais pas si il peut encore être qualifier d'homme. Et honnêtement, tu es l'un des meilleurs trucs qui fasse parti de ma vie depuis au moins quinze ans avec tes parents et Pâris. J'ai fait le choix de prendre la malédiction pour sauver Rod et de ne pas utiliser le contre-sort parce que ça t'aurait été fatal et j'ai fait trop de conneries pour toute une vie. Alors oui, mon bras est inutile. Mais il est à moi. Je ne sens plus _sa_ présence à l'intérieur, je me sens, moi uniquement. Et je te le redis : ça, c'est un cadeau que tu m'as fait. Je veux juste… Je ne sais pas si c'est possible mais faire table rase du passé me semble bien donc je me présente, je m'appelle Antonin Dolohov et je suis ravi de faire la connaissance d'une sorcière aussi accomplie.

Le souffle manqua à Rosalie devant ce spectacle. Antonin paraissait si honnête, irradiant presque de sincérité, elle ne savait pas qui pouvait résister à un beau et élégant sorcier se présentant avec tant d'humilité et de tendresse mais elle trouvait très compliqué de résister à son charme. Alors elle se contenta de hocher de la tête, trop intimidée pour parler en plus du fait qu'elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à une telle déclaration sans se couvrir de ridicule. Antonin interpréta la soudaine immobilité de Rosalie comme un bon signe et quand il croisa son regard, il sut qu'il avait gagné la partie.

Cependant il n'était pas un idiot, s'en vanter ne ferait que réduire à néant tous ses efforts. Une solution : se comporter enfin comme sa mère lui avait appris et traiter Rosalie comme la sorcière exceptionnelle qu'elle était le méritait. Se remémorant les cours de bonne manière que sa mère lui avait imposé étant jeune homme, il passa à l'action et c'était en réalité simple.

D'abord, il abaissa son bras et remit son précieux carnet à la sorcière puis il la guida vers le siège qu'elle avait abandonné en prenant soin d'enrouler son bras autour du sien. Gentleman jusqu'au bout des doigts et cela ne gâchait rien qu'il apprécie grandement la présence de la jeune femme à ses côtés. Il dut tout de même la lâcher pour qu'elle s'assoit mais il s'empressa de rapprocher son fauteuil, il ne voulait pas perdre cette proximité, elle était bien trop agréable.

Rosalie se sentait comme dans un rêve tant tout semblait irréel. Antonin agissait beaucoup trop différemment mais en même temps, elle ne souhaitait pas que son comportement change. C'était étrange mais bien trop plaisant alors comme elle ne savait pas combien de temps cela allait durer, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Le cadre était agréable, le feu ronronnait dans la cheminée, le fauteuil était moelleux et Antonin était là, aimable et en vie en plus de ne pas être ivre de colère, elle crut vraiment rêver quand il lui tendit sa baguette.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? On recommence à zéro ?

\- Avec plaisir Antonin, murmura-t-elle.

Ils ne parlèrent pas tout de suite, laissant la place à un confortable silence que seul le crépitement des flammes venait troubler, tous deux fascinés par la domesticité de la scène. Elle sentait bien que le russe cherchait à lui laisser tout le temps dont elle pourrait avoir besoin, évitant de la brusquer, ce qui le déstabilisa encore plus. Mais il avait été honnête, c'était évident. Quelles raisons avait-elle de ne pas en faire autant ? Fondamentalement, absolument aucune, elle ne risquait pas grand-chose à jouer franc-jeu.

Elle trouva enfin le courage de parler, sa voix dépourvue de son habituelle confiance.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est qu'une marionnette Antonin ?

La question paraissait rhétorique tant elle était évidente mais elle reçut tout de même sa réponse en plus d'un grand sourire encourageant de son interlocuteur.

\- Si tu parles bien d'une poupée qu'une personne fait bouger à l'aide des fils qui sont attachés à l'extrémité de chacun des membres de la dite poupée, oui je peux affirmer que je suis assez familier avec le concept. J'en ai moi-même été une, ajouta-t-il en grimaçant légèrement, les souvenirs le rendant amer.

Il ne voyait pas bien où Rosalie voulait en venir et s'il fronçait déjà des sourcils, méfiant et incertain de ce qui allait suivre, la seconde question faillit le faire se lever et partir sans hésiter.

) Et je pense que tu es familier avec le sortilège de l'Imperium, n'est-ce-pas ?

Rosalie s'efforçait de conserver un visage neutre mais il voyait bien à quoi elle pensait. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

\- Pour tout t'avouer, j'ai eu l'idée grâce à Jules. Attends ! s'écria-t-elle quand il se leva brusquement et fut à la porte en quelques secondes. Prise de panique, elle agit d'instinct et barricada la porte.

\- Rosalie, ouvre la porte, commanda d'une voix neutre Antonin. J'ai compris, c'était une erreur de penser que tu puisses me pardonner aussi facilement. J'avais juste l'espoir que…

\- Peut-être que si tu m'écoutais jusqu'au bout, ce serait plus simple ! Ce n'était pas à notre rencontre que je pensais si tu veux tout savoir. Je regardais un film avec Jules, Pinocchio, le Disney, expliqua-t-elle et quand il n'eut pas de réaction, elle poursuivit. Imagine ton corps comme celui d'une marionnette : tes jambes et ton bras droit possèdent des fils internes, les nerfs, qui permettent à ton cerveau de leur envoyer des ordres. Pour ton bras gauche, les fils intérieurs ont été coupés, c'est ça qui fait que tu ne peux plus le bouger. Alors pourquoi ne pas créer des fils à l'extérieur ?

Le sorcier, qui avait la main sur la poignée, observa Rosalie un long moment. Elle retenait son souffle, priant qu'Antonin reste. Quand il relâcha la poignée, elle respira enfin. Quand il revint s'assoir avec elle, elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir de joie. Quand il lui indiqua d'un signe de la tête de reprendre, elle s'exécuta avec joie.

\- Imagine des fils, chacun rattachant tes jointures à ton cerveau, des fils invisibles que toi seul peut contrôler grâce à la magie. L'Imperium se sert de la magie pour contrôler le corps de quelqu'un d'autre, créant un lien entre les deux esprits, adapter ce sort pourrait te permettre de contrôler ton bras à nouveau si l'on traite chacune des articulations de ton bras comme un être à contrôler.

\- Un tel sortilège n'existe pas, Rose.

\- Évidemment qu'il n'existe pas, répliqua la sorcière comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Il suffit qu'on l'invente. Rapport au fait que c'est un peu notre travail d'inventer des sortilèges…

\- Je ne peux pas jeter d'Impardonnables, tu as oublié notre Serment ? Je ne vois pas ce que peut m'apporter mon bras si je crève dans la seconde où je peux le bouger.

\- Le Serment te soumet aux lois établies par le Ministère, organisation selon laquelle l'utilisation des trois sortilèges ayant été jugés comme étant impardonnables par le Concile de Venise en 1204. Personne ne peut interdire quelque chose qui n'existe pas encore. Tu es proscrit par la loi de performer trois sortilèges : _Avada Kedavra, Impero _et _Endoloris_. C'est tout.

\- Ce serait de la magie noire, rétorqua Antonin, perdant patience. Donc je serai en train de briser les termes du Serment et si je ne crève pas sur le champ, ça veut dire que ton gouvernement me renvoie en cinq secondes soit à Azkaban, soit dans n'importe lequel des trous bien profonds et bien merdiques où il souhaite que je finisse ma misérable existence !

Antonin ne put s'empêcher de hurler cette dernière partie. Plus que la colère, c'était la peur qui menaçait de le submerger : cela faisait à peine plus de trois mois qu'il avait récupérer le contrôle de sa vie, est-ce qu'il était destiné à tout faire foirer juste pour pouvoir bouger son bras ? Il en avait un autre mais une seconde chance, il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir encore une en réserve.

Et quand son regard se posa sur la sorcière devant lui, il sut qu'il n'était pas du tout en colère. Pas contre elle en tout cas.

\- Aucune loi n'interdit l'usage de la magie noire, murmura Rosalie. Antonin, ce n'est qu'un projet, jamais je ne te forcerai à faire quoi que ce soit, surtout si cela te met en danger ou que cela ne te plaît pas. J'ai beau me sentir coupable et me dire que trouver une solution pour ton bras serait la meilleure des choses, ce n'est que mon point de vue. Et tout ce qui importe, c'est ce que toi tu en penses.

\- Donc si je te disais que ce n'est pas la peine parce que je ne veux prendre aucun risque…

\- Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire : si tu veux que je cherche une autre solution ou si tu préfères que j'abandonne toutes mes recherches, je le ferai.

Elle pensait chacun des mots qu'elle venait de prononcer, Antonin le voyait dans ses yeux et la confiance qu'il y trouva en plus le déstabilisa. La dernière personne à lui avoir parlé avec autant de sincérité, sans aucun faux-semblant, à part sa mère avant qu'il ne la déçoive au point qu'elle refuse de le revoir, c'était Rodolphus. Mais jamais personne n'avait fait preuve d'autant de dévotion à son égard. Il aurait pu lui demander de le jurer sur sa magie, de faire un Serment Inviolable, il l'aurait fait pour n'importe qui d'autre au monde, à la place il se contenta de lui demander :

\- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

Dès que les mots sortirent de sa bouche, il voulut se frapper pour avoir dit ça. Il s'attendait à l'entendre s'énerver, paraître offensée au moins mais à la place, elle lui offrit un petit mais pourtant magnifique sourire tout en rougissant légèrement, comme embarrassée par sa réponse.

\- C'est si difficile à croire si je te dis que tu le mérites ?

Et comment lui refuser quoi que ce soit après ce qu'elle venait de dire ?

\- Tu es certaine que je ne risque pas Azkaban pour ça ?

\- Absolument certaine ! s'exclama-t-elle, son sourire s'agrandissant largement. Je peux te l'assurer, j'ai fait toutes mes recherches au niveau légal, j'ai consulté Pâris et j'ai réussi à le convaincre de soutenir publiquement les recherches puisque ce sort pourrait éventuellement servir à toutes les personnes qui ont une prothèse. Évidemment, le sort ne peut marcher que si la personne possède un esprit assez fort mais disons que j'ai oublié de mentionner ce détail.

\- Et pourquoi quand tu me dis que tu as réussi à le convaincre, j'ai le sentiment que tu ne lui pas demandé après lui avoir offert une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu ? l'interrogea Antonin, sentant que c'était trop beau pour être t'imagine bien plus le menacer avec une .

Durant un instant, Rosalie se retrouva transformé en poisson rouge, le visage écarlate et la bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant alors que la jeune femme donnait l'impression qu'elle était sur le point de mourir de honte, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit pour sa défense. Bien sûr qu'elle n'avait pas eu recourt à des moyens conventionnels pour convaincre Pâris, on ne peut pas convaincre Pâris Olivier à faire la moindre action juste en demandant avec un sourire !

Rosalie retrouva éventuellement sa voix et réussit à afficher un semblant d'innocence en répondant avec un aplomb formidable :

\- Tant qu'il n'y a pas de preuves, je pense pouvoir m'en sortir et tu me connais assez pour te douter que si jamais j'avais fait une telle chose, je n'aurais pas été assez conne pour laisser la moindre trace visible, sourit-elle.

Merlin, Morgane et Circé, cette collaboration allait être intéressante.

* * *

Au final, Rosalie avait bel et bien fait du chantage à Pâris, Antonio s'en rendit compte quand les deux collègues croisèrent leur chef de service à la cafétéria à peine trois jours plus tard. Antonin et Rosalie n'étaient presque pas sortis du bureau de la sorcière durant les heures de bureau, préférant se concentrer sur leur mission et ainsi déjeuner dans le bureau de Rosalie pour profiter de la pause déjeuner pour poursuivre les recherches. Ce comportement asocial leur convenait très bien mais ce jour-là, Rodolphus avait débarqué en râlant comme un enfant de cinq ans (bien que Rosalie demeurait persuadée que son fils n'aurait jamais agi d'une manière aussi puérile, ce qu'elle se garda bien de lui dire) et exigeant d'eux qu'il vienne lui tenir compagnie à la cafétéria. Évidemment, Antonin lui avait répondu non sans faire le moindre effort pour paraître poli et en réponse, ce traître était venu faire les yeux doux à Rosalie ! Pire que tout, il avait réussi à la faire se sentir suffisamment coupable pour l'obliger à venir se joindre au petit groupe qu'il formait avec Amadis pour le déjeuner. Antonin s'était joint au groupe, simplement pour rester avec la sorcière et pour se distraire, il avait entrepris de fusiller son ami du regard pendant tout le repas. Inutile de préciser qu'Amadis avait trouvé la situation hilarante.

La cafétéria était bondée ce midi, Rodolphus et Antonin espéraient donc passer inaperçus, ne serait-ce qu'aujourd'hui. Cependant il devint évident qu'un groupe tel que le leur, composé de trois des sorciers les plus imposants de tout le personnel du ministère dont deux sorciers réputés pour s'être évadés de la prison dont personne ne s'évade plus la sorcière magnifique qui était devenue la première et unique femme à intégrer le SCIS, n'avait pas la moindre chance de passer inaperçu. Le bon côté, c'est que la foule s'écarta à une telle vitesse qu'ils n'eurent pas attendre, ni pour se servir, ni pour trouver une table puisqu'une table entière de stagiaires prit la fuite quand ils arrivèrent. Au milieu du repas, Pâris les trouva ainsi attablé.

La réaction de Rosalie surprit les trois sorciers. La jeune femme, que tous connaissaient pour son tempérament de feu, son courage et sa capacité à détruire toute personne se trouvant en travers de son chemin, n'hésita pas une seule seconde à fuir. À peine leur patron entra dans son champ de vision que la jeune femme abandonna sans aucune hésitation son plateau et ses amis. Une sage décision compte tenu du fait que la petite employée qui ne s'écarta pas suffisamment vite se fit hurler dessus et Pâris laissa la jeune fille en pleurs dans son sillage.

\- Les gars, personne ne parle de Rosalie, prévint sans attendre le russe avant de se tourner vers son patron en l'accueillant avec l'air le plus innocent possible. Pâris, quelle bonne surprise !

\- Pas la peine de me cirer les pompes Antonin, je ne suis pas là pour ça. Où est Rosalie ?

Les trois sorciers furent très surpris par le ton cassant, en particulier Rodolphus et Amadis qui ignoraient ce qui se tramait mais un coup de pied violent dans le tibia de chacun les empêcha de déraper.

\- Je ne sais pas, je l'ai vu ce matin mais elle a dit qu'elle avait des plans pour le déjeuner.

\- Tu la cherches ? demanda nonchalamment Rodolphus, un peu inquiet de voir le sorcier d'ordinaire si aimable et affable se comporter de manière tellement différente. Tu as essayé son bureau ? suggéra-t-il.

\- À ton avis, Rodolphus ? fit Pâris, visiblement aigri. Est-ce que je serais venu me traîner à l'endroit le plus bondé du ministère sans être auparavant certain que je ne la trouverais pas à l'endroit le plus évident ?! Et je peux savoir à quoi sert ce quatrième plateau si une certaine sorcière ne serait pas venue se joindre à vous ?

Merde, se dit Antonin, ses méninges se torturant pour trouver une explication, il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il s'apprêtait à mentir une fois de plus à son patron quand Amadis se sentit obligé de venir le sauver. Bien entendu, son excuse fut minable.

\- C'est pour toi ! s'exclama-t-il avec un enthousiasme tout sauf naturel.

Les trois sorciers se tournèrent vers lui, incrédules. Aucun ne l'avait cru mais Amadis tenta de se rattraper.

\- Rodolphus voulait te remercier de lui avoir obtenu une place au Ministère et je lui ai conseillé de t'inviter à déjeuner.

Il n'y avait qu'un mot : pathétique. Le ton d'Amadis était parfait mais personne n'aurait pu croire ça, encore moins quand Antonin soupira en se prenant la tête dans son unique main fonctionnelle.

\- La vérité je te prie. Sinon je m'arrange pour te faire changer de service et tu vas te retrouver aux archives, coincé dans un bureau de quatre mètres carrés, sans aucune fenêtre, entouré de suffisamment de dossiers administratifs pour te retrouver noyé dessous.

\- Elle déjeunait avec nous. Elle est partie quand elle t'a vu arriver. Je ne sais pas où elle est. S'il te plaît, ne me fais pas de mal.

Adamis prononça cela sans même respirer et alors que Pâris semblait satisfait et sur le point de partir, il posa son regard sur Rodolphus. IL n'avait pas l'intention de lui dire quoi que ce soit mais l'ancien Mangemort décida qu'il allait quand même sauver sa peau. Et pour cela, il pointa son meilleur ami avec ce geste caractéristique de toutes les balances du monde :

\- C'est lui qui nous a dit de mentir.

\- Ferme ta grande gueule, Lestrange, ordonna le sorcier russe en ajoutant au passage plusieurs jurons dans sa langue natale quand Pâris se tourna vers lui, attendant visiblement des réponses.

Il devait tenter alors il tenta et fit la même chose dans l'espoir de brouiller les pistes, pointant son doigt en direction de son accusateur et déclarant :

\- C'est sa faute.

\- Quoi ?! Non, c'est pas vrai, c'est lui qui nous a dit de mentir ! Amadis, dis-lui !

Tous se tournèrent vers ce dernier pour découvrir un siège vide et son plateau disparu. En plissant les yeux, on pouvait voir au loin un sorcier qui avait détalé. C'est ce que l'on appelle l'instinct de survie.

\- Antonin, tu travailles avec elle : où est Rosalie ? J'ai respecté ma part du marché, je veux m'assurer qu'elle fasse de même.

\- J'avais raison en pensant qu'elle ne t'avait pas invité à boire un verre pour te convaincre ?

\- Tu n'as pas idée, grogna le français, à bout de nerfs. Un conseil puisque tu as l'air collé à la sorcière ; fais en sorte de savoir dans quoi tu t'engages. Quand tu la revoies, dis-lui d'honorer sa part du contrat, je refuse de lui courir après à travers tout le ministère et vu le temps que vous passez en la compagnie l'un de l'autre, je doute qu'elle puisse te refuser la moindre chose.

Alors que le sorcier s'éloigna enfin, les deux anciens Mangemorts se retrouvèrent seuls et entourés d'inconnus qui les regardaient à la fois avec peur mais également intérêt. Il suffit que les deux hommes partagent un regard pour qu'ils se lèvent simultanément et avec hâte et fuient ensemble le réfectoire. Sur le chemin, ils se chamaillèrent comme à la belle époque de Poudlard, ignorant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient les regards emplis de jugement des employés qu'ils croisaient.

\- Alors ? demanda Rodolphus en haussant ses sourcils d'un air suggestif et voyant le regard perdu qu'il reçut comme réponse, il clarifia. Rosalie et toi, vous avez réglez vos petits problèmes ?

\- Fais gaffe Rod, tu as ton air que tu as toujours quand tu dis des conneries ou que tu t'intéresse à quelque chose qui ne te concerne pas, répliqua Antonin en s'efforçant de rester impassible.

\- Tu ne peux pas me faire un coup pareil Tonin, protesta Rodolphus qui se mit à geindre d'une manière peu seyante pour un homme de son âge. Merde, enfin ! Je sais qu'il se passe un truc entre vous deux.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Ne me dis pas que tu as décidé de trahir le mage noir le plus puissant de l'histoire juste pour t'intéresser à mes histoires de coeur qui sont, pour ton information, inexistantes et surtout qui ne te regardent en rien. Si tu veux te comporter comme une putain d'adolescente, je te conseille de t'occuper de ta propre vie sentimentale qui est franchement bien plus merdique que la mienne.

\- Je te rappelle que je suis encore marié à cette peau de vache doublée d'une truie de Bellatrix, s'énerva le sorcier en forçant son ami à lui faire face. J'ai essayé de la convaincre après l'évasion d'enfin divorcer et cette salope m'a rit au nez. Je t'ai juste posé une question parce que je ne suis pas aveugle : quel sorcier cherche absolument la compagnie de la sorcière qui lui a coupé un bras ?

Antonin voulut répliquer mais il resta muet, incertain de ce qu'il devait dire pour sa défense. Rodolphus en profita pour ajouter :

\- Et quand je l'avais coincé dans mes bras, tu avais l'air prêt à me tuer. Les seules fois où tu avais cette tête, c'était soit pour de la nourriture ou parce que je t'avais volé ton balai. Jamais à cause d'une femme.

Sans même un mot d'au revoir, Rodolphus le planta là, en plein milieu du couloir. Antonin ne sut pas trop comment réagir. D'une part, il se sentait atrocement coupable d'avoir rejeté à la face de Rodolphus sa situation maritale alors qu'il n'ignorait pas à quel point cette dernière le faisait souffrir. De l'autre, il détestait qu'on lui rappelle à quel point il tenait à la sorcière bretonne. Il aurait pu continuer à débattre dans sa tête pendant un long moment mais le bruit sourd d'une porte ouverte violemment et claquant contre le mur au fond du couloir attira son attention.

\- Antonin ! hurla quelqu'un.

Aussitôt il se tourna vers la personne qui avait parlé et en faisant volte-face, il découvrit sa sorcière qui se tenait à une vingtaine de mètres de lui, les cheveux en bataille et des larmes au coin des yeux. Tous ses instincts lui hurlèrent la même chose : DANGER ! Il n'eut qu'une seule pensée, un seul geste, se ruer vers elle.

\- Rosalie ! Qu'est-ce qui se p… Ouuff !

Sa course et son cri furent interrompus par la sorcière qui se jeta à son cou, le prenant par surprise, lui coupant le souffle, l'envoyant au tapis et se servant de son corps pour amortir sa propre chute par la même occasion. Sans lui laisser le temps de s'inquiéter, Rosalie, les yeux brillants de larmes s'écria, euphorique :

\- Je l'ai, Antonin ! J'ai trouvé la solution !

D'autres auraient hurlé de joie mais il n'eut qu'une réaction qui lui vint à l'esprit: Antonin prit le visage de Rosalie dans sa main et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes.


	18. Chapter 18

**Wahou, ça fait un moment, pas vrai ? Je n'ai pas énormément le temps d'écrire en ce moment, je cumule les derniers DST de ma licence, mes dossiers de master et mes demandes de stage en plus d'une autre fan fiction que je n'ai pas pu résister à commencer (un peu idiot sur le timing mais je pense que vous comprenez que le désir d'écrire est plus fort que tout). Je suis vraiment désolée si les chapitres sortent tout doucement et s'ils rétrécissent au lieu de s'allonger, j'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même :)**

**Pareil, je vais sûrement arrêter de nommer les chapitres, je n'ai pas l'impression que les titres soient très bons de toute façon mais dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Encore désolé pour les délais et bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 18 : J'ai essayé **

Rodolphus regretta son comportement dès qu'il eut claqué violemment la porte de son bureau et qu'il se retrouva seul et aigri dans la pièce avec pour seul réconfort celui que lui apportait son chat.

Il l'avait trouvé le jour de son arrivée dans sa nouvelle maison, l'un de ses voisins moldus possédait un élevage illégal de chatons et traitait les pauvres animaux comme de la vermine. Rodolphus avait prévenu Pâris mais ce dernier lui avait ordonné de ne rien faire, de ne surtout pas se faire remarquer par le voisinage, soit disant que cette maison était la seule planque sûre du Ministère pour un ancien Mangemort et un traître de son genre. Il ne pouvait pas agir tout seul ! Alors qu'il réfléchissait à la manière de procéder en évitant toute répercussion, accoudé à son fenêtre, un son avait attiré son attention, un miaulement bien trop faible pour être celui d'un chat en bonne santé. C'est ainsi qu'il avait découvert une chatte en train de mettre bas dans son jardin, cachée derrière sa maison : de toute évidence, la pauvre bête avait été maltraité et était très mal en point en plus de sembler incapable de donner naissance à ses bébés.

Rodolphus adorait les animaux alors il n'avait pas hésité une seconde, emmenant la future maman chez lui et sacrifiant bien volontiers son tapis et plusieurs coussins confortables pour la mettre à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais pu conserver un animal de compagnie bien longtemps, son frère les maltraitait presque autant que son voisin donc il ne savait pas s'en occuper, il était terrifié à l'idée d'appeler Pâris pour que le sorcier renvoie la chatte et sa portée dans l'enfer qu'ils venaient de quitter… En dernier recours, il s'était tourné vers Rosalie.

Mauvaise idée…

Au final, Rosalie était venue, la chatte était morte, Rosalie avait insisté pour envoyer un hibou à leur patron et elle était repartie en le laissant gérer la situation. Sans grande surprise, Rodolphus avait accepté comme l'idiot fini qu'il était et il avait reçu de la part de son supérieur furieux l'ordre d'aller redéposer les chatons et le corps de leur mère dans le jardin du voisin pour donner l'illusion que la mère n'était pas allé bien loin. Toutes les années d'endurcissement n'avaient pas été suffisantes pour l'empêcher de verser quelques larmes. Que son père, son frère, sa femme lui dise cela était compréhensible mais il avait imaginé que, peut-être, les choses seraient différentes ici. Rodolphus avait ramené les chatons, un geste qui lui avait brisé le coeur. Puis, quand il était rentré chez lui la mort dans l'âme, il avait entendu un miaulement, bien plus aigu que celui de l'autre jour. Un des chatons avait réussi à se cacher sous son fauteuil. Il était minuscule, petit pour un bébé chat mais par rapport à Rodolphus, sa petite taille était flagrante, il tenait dans la paume de sa main, une boule miniature et aussi blanche que la neige fraiche. Le sorcier n'avait pas pu se résoudre à abandonner cette boule de poils qui s'était approché de lui en miaulant et, voyant qu'il ne comptait pas le prendre dans ses bras, avait entrepris de l'escalader.

\- Tu sais que je ne peux pas te garder ? demanda-t-il au petit trésor d'innocence qui avait élu domicile sur son épaule.

Le chat se contenta de miauler et de lui lécher la joue. Ce fut suffisant pour que la petite créature vole le coeur de Rodolphus.

\- Comment veux-tu que je me défende contre une petite chose adorable comme toi ? Tu veux rester ? Je te préviens que si tu restes, c'est pour la vie…

Un ronronnement le coupa et il sut qu'il était hors de question qu'il l'abandonne, même si Pâris venait le menacer d'Azkaban pour ça. Il sourit à son nouveau compagnon qu'il venait de prendre dans ses bras.

\- Alors il te faut un nom ! Qu'est-ce qui pourrait convenir à un mignon petit gars comme toi ? J'ai le nom parfait pour toi : Sébastien !

Depuis il le cachait à la maison et il l'emmenait au bureau dans sa poche. Voilà où il en était, obligé de cacher l'une de ses uniques sources de bonheur au monde. Tout en caressant Sébastien, il décida qu'il valait sans doute mieux qu'il aille s'excuser. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait tellement d'amis qu'il pouvait se permettre d'en perdre à cause d'une dispute d'adolescents. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas rester enfermer dans son bureau, Pâris lui avait demandé d'aller rencontrer quelqu'un dans le laboratoire des potions : apparemment, l'un des potionnistes n'arrêtait pas de faire exploser des chaudrons dans ses efforts de concocter une version plus efficace du polynectar.

Encore un peu déprimé et ne voulant pas se séparer du petit rayon de soleil posé sur ses genoux, il glissa Sébastien dans sa poche. Il ne se préoccupa pas de voir s'il était bien caché : à chaque fois que Sébastien sentait qu'ils devaient faire un trajet, il se créait un petit lit au fond de la poche de la robe de sorcier de Rodolphus et se faisait une petite sieste. Un chat aussi asocial que son maître, cette pensée eut le mérite de faire apparaître un petit sourire sur le visage du Lord Lestrange. Il décida d'aller d'abord rejoindre Antonin, histoire d'avoir l'occasion de s'excuser avant la fin de la journée et refit le chemin qu'il avait effectué à peine cinq minutes plus tôt pour découvrir son vieil ami dans une position qu'il pensait pouvoir juger comme étant plutôt inhabituelle. En effet, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il trouvait un couple en train de s'embrasser à même le sol dans un couloir du Ministère heureusement.

\- Je le savais, murmura-t-il en sentant un ridicule sentiment de fierté.

Il n'aurait pas su dire duquel il était le plus fier, que ce soit d'Antonin par solidarité masculine ou que ce soit de Rosalie qui était de toute évidence celle qui avait initié l'échange puisqu'elle se trouvait aussi. Évidemment, ce fut LE moment que choisit Sébastien pour s'échapper de sa poche et se précipiter vers le couple nouvellement formé. Et évidemment, le chaton ressentit le besoin de faire fonctionner ses poumons à pleine capacité et à alerter les deux tourtereaux de sa présence alors que son maître était resté caché et qu'il réalisait avec horreur ce que cela impliquait. Rosalie ne pouvait pas ne pas le reconnaître, elle était présente à sa naissance et Pâris lui avait certainement dit ce qui s'était passé, la jeune femme pouvait le dénoncer et si elle faisait ça, lui pouvait dire au revoir à la personne qu'il aimait désormais le plus au monde à part Antonin. Sauf qu'Antonin avait d'autres personnes, dont la jeune femme qui avait le pouvoir de lui arracher Sébastien.

Pendant qu'il débattait, Sébastien avait miaulé suffisamment fort pour attirer l'attention de Rosalie qui avait cessé d'embrasser le russe qu'elle avait plaqué au sol. Quand Rodolphus vit la jeune femme faire un mouvement vers son chat, il ne put rester caché. Rodolphus sortit de sa cachette, atteignit son chat en un temps record et le mit à l'abri dans ses bras avant que Rosalie puisse poser un doigt sur lui.

\- Ne le touche pas !

La violence de sa réaction fit sursauter la sorcière et provoqua un petit miaulement indigné de la part de Sébastien, plus habitué à faire ce qu'il voulait de son humain plutôt que ce dernier ne le contrôle d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il tenta d'ailleurs de s'échapper, uniquement pour que son maître raffermisse sa prise sur le petit corps en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal. L'animal, réalisant qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas avec de la force, décida de changer et de se mettre à miauler, des petits sons plaintifs qui, il le savait, faisaient fondre le coeur de son humain et lui avaient permis à de nombreuses reprises d'avoir de la nourriture ou des câlins en plus.

\- Rod ? s'étonna Antonin qui était toujours bloqué sous Rosalie. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

\- C'est un chat, crétin ! Maintenant tu m'excuseras mais j'ai des choses à faire.

Il tenta de prendre la fuite mais Rosalie l'en empêcha, elle se dégagea des bras d'Antonin, ce dernier émettant un son de protestation qui ressemblait étrangement à celui qu'avait poussé le petit chat et tenta de le retenir par le bras. Ce simple geste suffit à faire paniquer le géant.

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas le toucher !

\- Rodolphus, je ne savais pas que tu en avais gardé un ! Pâris est au courant ?

La question était posée en toute innocence, il le savait au fond de lui car la sorcière n'était pas présente quand leur patron lui avait ordonné d'abandonner la portée entière mais la simple mention de ce nom lui rappelait sa propre lâcheté et son incapacité à protéger les frères et soeurs de Sébastien. Alors Rodolphus sortit sa baguette sans réfléchir. Par pur réflexe.

Ce simple réflexe fut le déclencheur d'une réaction en chaîne : Rosalie qui était déjà debout dégaina la première, suivie de près par Antonin. Le russe essayait encore de se relever et ne semblait pas comprendre toute la situation.

Il ne fallait pas lui en vouloir, d'une part, il ignorait tout de la situation qui s'était déroulé chez Rodolphus et de l'autre, il venait d'embrasser à pleine bouche la femme qui le faisait rêver depuis un petit moment et cette dernière lui avait sauté dessus et l'avait plaqué au sol pour accomplir ce fantasme. Aucun sorcier hétéro ne pouvait lui reprocher son temps de réaction bien inférieur à sa normale.

\- Je te préviens Kermonder, siffla Rodolphus, surprenant la concernée par son ton beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup moins amical que d'ordinaire, si tu en souffles ne serait-ce qu'un mot, _un seul mot_ à Pâris, je ne peux pas garantir que je n'essayerai pas de te tuer, toi ou un membre de ta famille pour me venger.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends, tu as perdu la tête ?

\- Rod, intervint Antonin qui connaissais un peu trop bien cette version ultra-projective du lord anglais, s'efforçant d'attirer l'attention de Rodolphus pour éloigner de Rosalie la menace qu'il représentait en ce moment précis.

Il l'avait déjà vu agir de cette façon, à chaque fois pour protéger quelqu'un qui lui était cher. La plupart du temps, cela avait été son frère, surtout dans ses premières années à Poudlard quand des élèves de septième année avaient eu le pire idée du monde des sorciers en tentant de profiter du plus jeune des Lestranges et de lui piquer ses plumes de qualité, son encrier, ses livres et les tonnes de sucreries que la grand-mère des deux enfants leur envoyait à ses petits-fils favoris, tout ça parce que Rabastan bredouillait légèrement.

Lui-même avait eu l'honneur de provoquer un tel élan protecteur. Avant que les deux jeunes hommes ne se forgent une réputation de meurtrier, bourreau et expert de la torture en tous genre ou même qu'ils n'atteignent la puberté et deviennent des aimants à sorcières (ce n'était pas leur avis mais plutôt celui de leurs camarades de maison de l'époque), Antonin s'était fait ridiculiser en troisième année par une Serdaigle de l'année supérieure à qui il avait proposé de l'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard.

En cause : l'accent du jeune sorcier dont elle s'était moquée bruyamment dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du dîner. Résultat : la jeune fille passa les trois quarts de l'année scolaire à ne pas pouvoir s'exprimer sans qu'une substance dégoulinante ou des insectes ne lui sortent de la bouche, un maléfice que même Madame Pomfresh ne réussit pas à soigner. Ni Antonin ni personne n'avait de preuves que Rodolphus était le coupable mais franchement Antonin s'en fichait, il était juste reconnaissant de son ami à l'époque.

Donc oui, il ne fallait pas mettre Rodolphus en mode « maman ours protège ses petits » et c'était précisément ce que Rosalie était en train de faire sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Rod, on ne veut pas de mal au chat, expliqua le plus calmement possible Antonin en se plaçant entre ses deux amis pour apaiser tout le monde. Rosalie ne va rien dire, ni à Pâris, ni à personne à propos de cette adorable créature. N'est-ce pas, insista-t-il en donnant un léger coup de coude à la sorcière qui demeurait silencieuse à fixer bêtement le chaton.

Elle sembla enfin se réveiller et se dépêcha d'acquiescer. Un nouveau de coup de coude dans les côtes lui fit comprendre que ce n'était cependant pas suffisant pour calmer le désormais frénétique Rodolphus.

\- Je te jure que je ne parlerai pas du chat à Pâris.

Enfin, Rodolphus sembla enfin se relaxer un peu.

\- Alors, dis-moi, il s'appelle comment ? Ou alors c'est une petite demoiselle ? Je veux connaitre toute l'histoire, déclara Antonin d'un ton exagérément joyeux pour dissiper toute la tension mais aussi pour éviter que Rodolphus évoque la situation dans laquelle Rosalie et lui se trouvaient ; ainsi, il était certain que son ami n'y penserait pas une seconde.

\- C'est un garçon…

\- Bien ! Un bon petit gars qui fera tomber toutes les sorcières à ses pieds. Dis-moi que tu ne lui a pas trouvé un nom ridicule ! Une mignonnerie comme lui ne peut pas avoir un nom ridicule !

\- Je l'ai appelé Sébastien, murmura Rodolphus, une larme à l'oeil.

Il déposa alors un petit baiser sur la tête du chaton qui se calma immédiatement et se tourna vers son maître pour réclamer plus de caresses, oubliant instantanément sa rancoeur et se pressant contre la source potentielle de caresses abondantes. Si Rosalie ne put retenir un « awwwww » d'une longueur inquiétante et était en pâmoison devant le petit félin, Antonin quant à lui avait l'air proprement abasourdi.

\- C'est pas vrai… Rod, dis-moi que c'est une blague, je t'en supplie.

\- Je suis un stupide sentimentaliste, je le sais. Tu me l'as déjà répété cent fois. Je ne pouvais pas… Une chatte qui provenait de l'élevage illégal de mon voisin était venue mettre bas à côté de chez moi, sous ma fenêtre. Les conditions dans cette maison pour ces chats, je peux te le jurer, on dirait une réplique d'Azkaban avec un seul détraqueur. Je ne voulais pas la laisser là… Je ne savais pas m'en occuper, elle avait mal, Pâris m'avait interdit d'intervenir dans les affaires de ce type parce que c'est un moldu et il a refusé de faire quoi que ce soit pour les chats, qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire ?!

\- Tu aurais dû m'appeler, rugit Antonin, tu aurais dû me demander de l'aide !

\- Tu étais à l'hôpital, Tonin, réplique Rodolphus qui commençait à paniquer. Alors j'ai appelé Rosalie. Au début, c'était une bonne idée, la naissance s'est bien passée, la maman était si courageuse ! Tu aurais vu ça, Tonin, elle a donné naissance à six petits bébés ! Puis, après que le dernier soit sorti, elle a commencé à avoir du mal à respirer et elle est morte dix minutes plus tard, ses bébés la tétaient encore. Rosalie m'a conseillé d'en parler à Pâris pour que je puisse les garder et là…

Il ne put continuer tout de suite tant sa gorge était serrée. Mais il reprit tout de même.

\- Il est venu. Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait rien entendre, que j'avais déjà suffisamment empiété dans la vie de ce moldu et il m'a ordonné de ramener les chats, de faire comme si la mère était morte dans son jardin à lui et de mettre les bébés avec. Je l'ai fait.

\- Oh mon dieu, je ne savais pas qu'il te ferait faire ça, s'exclama Rosalie en plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

\- Et bien si. Et j'ai obéi. J'ai ramassé les chatons, ils étaient tellement petits qu'ils tenaient tous sur mon avant-bras. Je les ai abandonné. Quand je suis rentré, je l'ai découvert sous un meuble. Il était tellement petit que je ne l'avais pas vu, le septième de la portée et je n'ai même pas essayer de lui faire subir le même sort que ses frères et soeurs.

\- D'accord, consentit Antonin qui ne semblait toujours pas satisfait parce q'il ne l'était pas. Mais pourquoi il a fallu que tu l'appelles comme ça, ça c'est au-delà de ma compréhension !

\- Tu ne vois pas l'ironie tragique dans tout ça, Antonin ? Sa mère est morte en lui donnant sa vie, un homme a ordonné qu'il en soit privé et son père s'est exécuté comme le lâche qu'il était, qu'il est et qu'il restera toujours. Seulement lui, j'ai le droit d'espérer qu'il vivra un peu plus longtemps. Je dois avouer, le nom a l'air d'être une provocation mais il y avait tant de ressemblances, je me suis dit que peut-être tous les deux auraient pu se trouver.

\- Ce n'est pas un hommage que tu lui rends, Rodolphus.

À ce moment, Rosalie, comme souvent, perdit patience. Elle ne comprenait rien ! ET elle ne risquait pas de mieux comprendre sans le principal concerné qui avait commencé à s'en aller de force.

\- Et moi ? J'ai le droit de savoir ?

\- Non, rétorque sèchement le russe.

Elle l'ignora et se tourna vers Rodolphus. Ce dernier soupira.

\- Je dois vous laisser mais Tonin, si tu t'en sens capable, tu peux lui raconter ? Je sais que c'est pitoyable mais je n'en ai pas encore la force.

\- Rod…

\- Je te fais confiance Antonin, à toi aussi Rosalie. Je vous laisse.

Et il disparut dans les couloirs du Ministère. Comme ça, il était parti en les laissant se débrouiller

* * *

Rosalie et Antonin s'étaient réfugiés dans le bureau de cette dernière. Tout au long du trajet, elle n'avait eu qu'une question à la bouche : qui était ce Sébastien ? Elle avait le droit de savoir, Rodolphus avait dit d'accord ! Juste pour la faire taire, Antonin avait cédé.

\- Si je te le dis, tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire. À personne. Jamais.

Sans qu'il s'y attende, la jeune femme sortit sa baguette et prononça une promesse solennelle, une tradition oubliée par les non-adeptes de la culture des sangs-purs : une promesse sur la magie. Impressionné en premier lieu, il revint à la réalité, soupira et se mit à raconter. Pas une fois Rosalie ne chercha à l'interrompre.

\- Avant que Rodolphus ne soit fiancé à Bellatrix Black, il était amoureux, amoureux fou d'une sorcière de Poufsouffle qui s'appelait Dotty Reynolds, une sang-pur américaine qui était venue faire ses études à Poudlard au lieu de Salem. Tous les deux, ils voulaient se marier, s'enfuir et vivre en Amérique ensemble, ils étaient tous les deux romantiques à en gerber des licornes. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que Lord Arbitrion Lestrange ne décide de fiancer son fils ainé sans rien lui dire en appliquant les conditions de Bellatrix Black dans le contrat de mariage : du jour au lendemain, il se retrouvait privé de la femme qu'il aimait, incapable de lui faire l'amour parce que son égoïste de père lui avait tout caché et avait signé le contrat de mariage à sa place sans le consulter sur la moindre petite clause. Je pense honnêtement que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'argumenter contre cette folle. Quand Rod est venu annoncer cela à Dotty, elle aussi avait une nouvelle, elle était enceinte de trois mois et demi et quand il a appris ça, Rod a décidé de les protéger tous les deux. Il voulait quitter le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il fit une petite pause, troublé par les émotions que les souvenirs ramenaient, puis il reprit.

\- Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait mais Bellatrix a tout découvert, Dotty, le bébé, le plan de se marier. Elle a beau être timbrée et détester Rodolphus, elle n'a pas supporté que ce qui lui appartenait, soit l'héritier de la fortune des Lestranges, son jouet en quelque sorte, et la fortune en elle-même lui échappe alors elle est allé le dénoncer au Seigneur des Ténèbres : au lieu d'agir tout de suite, ils ont attendu que Dotty soit sur le point d'accoucher. Elle et Rod n'avaient pas pu partir par Portoloin par peur de blesser le bébé, elle se cachait dans un coin perdu d'Écosse. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sont arrivés quand le bébé était arrivé, une merveille d'après ce que je sais, un poupon comme il en naît un tous les dix ans qu'ils ont appelés Sébastien. Bellatrix avait eu l'idée d'empoisonner Dotty. Le poison était élaboré pour ne causer aucun dommage à l'enfant, juste de provoquer une perte de sang important après l'accouchement et des complications si bien qu'après deux minutes de bonheur à trois, Dotty s'est mise à hurler de douleur et le couple démoniaque s'est pointé, Bellatrix gloussait comme un timbré parce que clairement la scène était hilarante et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas content de voir que le fils de l'un de ses plus fidèles supports cherchaient à déserter, il a commencé à balancer des sortilèges dans toute la pièce. Rodolphus était dépassé, il a tout tenté pour sauver son âme-soeur mais elle l'a supplié de la laisser et de s'enfuir. Rod a réussi à s'échapper et à rester caché durant quatre jours.

Cette fois il se tut complètement. Rosalie attendit patiemment qu'il se remette à parler. D'un côté, elle voulait savoir. De l'autre, elle savait que rien ne s'était terminé comme le jeune Rodolphus avait prévu.

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? souffla Rosalie si doucement qu'elle était presque inaudible.

\- Tu t'en doutes…

\- Je veux l'entendre.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu te doutes que c'est horrible pourtant.

\- Parce que si tu ne me le dis pas, j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais imaginer, avoua Rosalie en tremblant légèrement.

\- Elle lui prit alors la main, elle était glacée. Quand elle le regarda dans les yeux, elle vit une colère à peine maîtrisée mais plus que tout, une tristesse infinie.

\- Il les a retrouvé, en réalité il savait où ils se trouvaient dès le premier jour mais Bellatrix voulait jouer avec les nerfs de son fiancé, lui faire croire que le danger était écarté et au moment où il a baissé la garde, elle a frappé et elle a frappé fort. Rod a supplié à genoux qu'il épargne son fils : après tout c'était un descendant des Lestranges, un sorcier au sang-pur, plus pur que certains au sang-pur ! Seulement, Bellatrix avait réclamé la mort de cette offense à son honneur, elle ne voulait pas de ce mariage de base alors s'occuper de l'enfant illégitime de son fiancé, l'enfant d'une Poufsouffle, jamais ! Elle le tenant sous _Imperium_, elle lui a ordonné d'abord de regarder son fils nouveau-né se faire torturer à grands coups de maléfices… La scène a duré une demie-journée. Sébastien pleurait, Bellatrix en a eu assez… Elle a donné l'ordre à Rodolphus…

\- Non…

\- Elle l'a obligé à tuer son fils. Quand il a repris ses esprits, ce fut pour découvrir le petit corps amorphe dans ses bras, les marques de ses doigts imprimés sur le cou de Sébastien.


	19. Chapter 19

Enfoncé profondément dans un fauteuil de vieux cuir devant la cheminée et écoutant d'une oreille distraite les éléments se déchaîner à l'extérieur, Antonin se demandait en ce moment précis comment il pouvait être à la fois aussi intelligent et pourtant se comporter comme un tel idiot. La journée avait pourtant bien commencée… Il avait dit bonjour à tous les employés qui ne le regardaient plus avec dégoût (ce qui équivalait à peine à un quart des sorciers de son étage mais il n'était pas vraiment en position de se plaindre), il avait déjeuné en bonne compagnie et, pour la première fois en quinze ans, il avait eu droit à une embrassade particulièrement enthousiaste de la part d'une femme fabuleuse et fabuleusement bien roulée. Alors comment avait-il fait pour merder à ce point et se retrouver chassé du bureau de la sorcière en question et ce, seulement quinze minutes après qu'elle l'ait plaqué au sol pour l'embrasser comme s'il était l'homme le plus merveilleux ayant jamais marché sur cette terre ?

La raison était simple : on ne parle pas de la mort d'un enfant d'un ami si on espère conclure, surtout si a) le père de l'enfant a été forcé à tuer son bébé vieux d'à peine quelques jours, b) la fiancé folle à lier de ce dernier est celle qui lui a forcé la main et enfin c) un mage noir qui terrifie la population magique britannique est lié à tout ce merdier. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'il en venait à maudire Rodolphus. Cela gâchait le moment.

Les deux amis étaient présentement installés dans le salon de l'ainé Lestrange dans des conditions paradisiaques quand on les comparait à celle de l'an dernier à Azkaban : une pièce d'une taille décente, une cheminée avec un feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre, deux chaises moelleuses, de la bonne compagnie et de l'alcool. Par « bonne compagnie », Antonin désignait Rodolphus. Cependant, le colosse qui lui servait de meilleur ami semblait bien plus intéressé par le chat qui ronronnait sur ses genoux que l'humain qui désespérait dans le fauteuil voisin. Pas de détraqueurs, de voisins qui pleurent ni qui sont complètement fous, pas de vent, pas de températures en dessous de zéro, pas de problème ! Alors pourquoi Antonin devait-il résister contre l'envie de hurler sur son ami de toujours ? Et par tous les sorciers de la créations, pourquoi se sentait-il jaloux de l'attention qu'il accordait à un stupide chat ?

Alors, pour s'occuper, il se contenta de prendre une gorgée d'alcool. Qu'il manqua de recracher la seconde suivante. Antonin examina avec une attention nouvelle le contenu de son verre, lequel il s'était contenté d'accepter de la part du Lord Lestrange à ses côtés.

\- Rod ?

\- Hmmm ? fut la seule réponse que lui accorda son ami, bien trop occupé à chatouiller, gargouiller et caresser la boule de poils qui entreprenait de couvrir de poils blancs le pantalon noir de son propriétaire.

\- Tu m'expliques pourquoi il y a la pisse de ton chat chéri dans mon verre au lieu de n'importe quel alcool qu'un humain peut boire sans risquer de vomir ?

\- C'est de l'alcool moldu, Antonin. Je ne peux pas vraiment me rendre dans la partie sorcière de la société puisque mon immunité diplomatique est toujours en discussion et je n'ai pas d'elfe de maison à disposition pour faire mes courses, le ministère français n'a apparement pas les moyens. Donc la solution pour que je ne crève pas de faim est que j'aille faire les courses. C'est le premier truc que j'essaye, une recommendation d'un employé.

La conversation s'essouffla et le silence s'imposa de nouveau. Malheureusement, cela ne dura pas longtemps. Pendant qu'Antonin était occupé à maudire sa malchance et sa stupidité, Rod se détourna un instant de son chat et s'intéressa pour la première fois à l'ami qu'il avait trainé chez lui pour lui montrer tous ses achats pour Sébastien.

\- Alors ?

\- Quoi, alors ?

\- Tu lui as raconté ?

\- Oui, Rod, je lui ai raconté.

\- Tout ?

Antonin poussa un long soupir et ne répondit pas tout de suite. A la place, il préféra reprendre une gorgée de la boisson insipide qui flottait dans son verre, un acte qui aurait dû indiquer au lord Lestrange à quel point Antonin ne souhaitait pas avoir cette conversation.

\- Je lui ai raconté ton histoire avec Dotty, répondit-il en s'efforçant de conserver une expression détachée.

\- Mais encore ?

Un autre soupir, plus long cette fois, échappa à Antonin. Le russe se passa une main sur son visage lasse et maugréa d'un ton amer :

\- J'ai perdu une splendide occasion de fermer ma gueule. Ça aurait améliorer ma soirée et la tienne par la même occasion.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Disons que si tout s'était bien passé, j'aurais pu passer ma journée et ma soirée avec Rosalie et si j'avais eu encore plus de chance, on ne t'aurait pas croisé et on serait toujours par terre dans le couloir.

\- Tu es certain que tu lui a raconté la bonne histoire ?

\- Oui. Crois-le ou non, je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres histoires qui ressemblent à une tragédie moderne. Sérieusement Rod, en comparaison, Roméo et Juliette est l'une des histoires les plus joyeuses de l'univers magique. Raconter la mort de ton fils ne m'a pas vraiment aidé à me rapprocher de Rosalie. Loin de là…

\- Comment elle a réagi ?

\- Honnêtement ? Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle se mette à pleurer : elle est mère, elle a un petit garçon, par les couilles de Serpentard ! Elle est supposée s'identifier, pleurer et me laisser la réconforter ! A la place, elle m'a crié dessus. Et tu peux commencer à effacer ce sourire ridicule parce que si tu avais été présent, tu aurais entendu qu'elle n'en voulait pas qu'à moi !

\- Tu as écouté ce qu'elle te disait, au moins ? Qu'on sache ce qu'elle nous reproche ? Ou bien tu étais trop occupé à la regarder avec adoration comme tu le fais absolument tout le temps ?

Comme à son habitude lorsqu'il ne souhaitait pas répondre mais plutôt faire fuir son interlocuteur, Antonin fusilla du regard son meilleur ami. Malheureusement pour lui, Rodolphus faisait partie des quelques personnes qui étaient plus amusées que terrifiées par son regard spécial de « russe énervé et meurtrier ». En y réfléchissant bien, la liste des personnes non affectées par cette tentative d'intimidation commençait à comprendre un peu trop de membres : il y avait Rod bien entendu mais aussi sa mère, la mère de Rod (il ne savait même pas si elle était toujours en vie), Pâris, Amadis, Rosalie et en réalité toute la petite famille Kermonder. Comment des gens avec autant de courage et de contrôle de soi pouvaient être de simples moldus, ça le dépassait.

\- Je n'ai pas les mots exacts mais dans les grandes lignes, nous sommes tous les deux des idiots finis pour ne pas nous être rendu compte tout de suite dans quel merdier on s'engageait. Le pire, c'est qu'elle a raison, comme toujours. On aurait dû comprendre tout de suite que ce connard ne fait rien pour la _cause_ : à partir du moment où il n'a pas hésité à assassiner une sorcière au sang pur et l'héritier d'une famille de sang-purs, on aurait dû savoir qu'il ne faisait tout ça que pour le pouvoir…

Il s'attendait à du réconfort, une parole gentille, de l'empathie. Il n'eut rien de tout cela. A sa grande surprise, Rodolphus se leva, provoquant un miaulement indigné de la part de son chat qui sauta à terre et se mit à faire les cent pas, une expression. Et sans prévenir, il commença à imiter Rosalie et à lui hurler dessus. Comme il le disait : splendide soirée.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Tu as eu plus d'une décennie dans un trou pourri à n'avoir rien à faire d'autre que de réfléchir à ton sort et ce n'est que maintenant que tu te rends compte que l'on est du mauvais côté ? Que tout cela n'est qu'une quête de pouvoir ? Par pitié, Antonin, ne me dis pas que tu es naïf à ce point ?!

\- Je te demande pardon ? s'offusqua Antonin.

\- Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai pris cette marque ? Pour toi, mon pote ? Pour les beaux yeux de Bellatrix, peut-être ? Ou alors pour la _cause _et pour le_ maître_ comme tu le dis si bien ? siffla le colosse, sa voix dégoulinant d'un sarcasme mal placé. Pourquoi je suis resté et j'ai accepté mon sort, accepté d'épouser cette tarée, d'avoir à mes côtés la sale pute qui a tué mon fils et ma femme ? Ce n'est même pas pour toi, Tonin ; c'est parce que j'étais faible. Je le suis toujours, si putain de faible que lorsque j'ai senti à nouveau la brûlure de la Marque, je suis revenu à ses pieds en rampant. Je n'ai même pas su être fort pour Dotty et Sébastien, lui dire non, dire non à ma famille ou te dire non à toi. Je me suis dépêché de rentrer dans les rangs, j'ai accepté le titre de Lord Lestrange et le rôle de chef de famille pour me rassurer, je voulais la preuve que je n'étais pas que le bon à rien qui était incapable de protéger ce qui est le plus important pour lui, le soumis qui n'est même pas autorisé à baiser sa femme à cause d'un putain de contrat, le lâche qui s'est laissé persuader de torturer deux anciens camarades de classe… Même pour ça… Alice Londubas était une camarade de maison de Dotty, Dot lui donnait des cours de soutien en histoire de la magie et je n'ai même pas respecté cela. Chaque sorcier mort au fil de ma baguette au nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce n'était qu'une recherche du pouvoir pathétique, une façon de me rassurer et de me persuader que je n'avais pas perdu ma raison de vivre et mon honneur de sorcier le soir de la mort de mon fils.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa après cette dernière phrase. La passion et la fureur qui avaient habité Rodolphus durant quelques instants l'avaient désormais déserté, l'admission de sa propre faiblesse laissant un goût amer dans la bouche des deux sorciers. Et la brûlure du mauvais alcool moldu dans leur verre n'était certainement pas suffisante pour la leur faire oublier mais une bonne rasade procura à Rodolphus le courage nécessaire pour poursuivre.

\- Mais toi, Antonin, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi tu étais encore là… Pourquoi tu restais… Moi, j'étais incapable d'autre chose. Toi, tu aurais pu conquérir le monde si tu avais voulu, prendre la place de ce dégénéré, faire ta vie n'importe où… Je pensais qu'après tout, tu te sentais à l'aise dans le milieu. Imagine un peu ma surprise quand tu as déserté. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a torturé, il voulait savoir où tu étais et il était persuadé que je le savais. Sauf que j'avais beau être ton meilleur ami, je ne savais pas où tu te trouvais, ni pourquoi, ni avec qui, ni rien du tout ! Jusqu'à ce que je réalise que je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi tu étais resté… Treize ans à ne penser qu'à ça et rien, pas la moindre idée de pourquoi tu n'as pas foutu le camp ! Alors si tu es conscient que tu ne faisais pas toutes ces conneries pour une cause merdique et illusoire, je veux que tu me dises pourquoi !

Bien sûr, la seule chose qu'Antonin trouva à répondre à un Rodolphus furibond et au bord de la crise de nerf fut :

\- Non.

\- Oh, je te prie de m'excuser, tu as cru que c'était une requête ? Sérieusement, Antonin ? Dis-le moi !

La situation aurait pu être drôle. Elle aurait dû être drôle, elle était tellement loufoque ! Car ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on voit un homme, un sorcier qui plus est, aussi impressionnant que Rodolphus Lestrange se conduire de la même manière qu'un enfant, râlant et tapant du pied pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Cependant, Antonin devait reconnaitre une chose à son ami, c'est que cette techniques infiniment préférable aux techniques qu'ils utilisaient dans leur précédent travail. A cette époque, il était plus question de menacer de mort une personne quelconque. Sans grande surprise, cela ne manquait à aucun des anciens Mangemorts.

\- Rod, soupira Antonin en se frottant les tempes, sentant une migraine venir, je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte que tu cumules en ce moment précis les défauts d'un gamin et d'un vieux croulant : non seulement tu décides de faire un caprice digne du gosse de Rosalie mais tu as également l'air d'avoir du mal à me comprendre. Je te connais, Rod, tu as le caractère d'un hippogriffe à qui on aurait craché à la gueule. Quoi que je te dise, tu vas le prendre mal, te fâcher, fracasser un meuble ou deux à mains nues puis te rappeler que tu es un sorcier et menacer de me lancer un sort. Et franchement, j'ai beau t'aimer comme un frère, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Sur ces mots, Antonin commença à s'extraire du fauteuil pour prendre congé. On lui avait déjà crié dessus l'après-midi même, il avait eu sa dose de drame et de larmes pour une bonne semaine au moins. Alors s'il ne pouvait même pas apprécier un verre en silence, autant qu'il rentre chez lui puisque là-bas, l'alcool était meilleur, il y en avait en plus grande quantité et surtout il n'y avait personne pour le faire chier.

Seulement, quand il voulut se lever, Antonin en fut incapable, comme si le fauteuil était collé à son … Oh le salaud ! fut sa seule pensée en réalisant que son soi-disant meilleur ami venait de lui visser le cul à ce fauteuil à l'aide d'un sort de Glue Perpétuelle.

\- Sérieusement ?! s'insurgea-t-il en se déhanchant pour essayer de se libérer. Rod, je te préviens, tu vas me détacher tout de suite si tu ne veux pas que je te botte les fesses !

\- Arrête de dramatiser, grogna le sorcier en balayant les protestations de son prisonnier du geste de la main. Contente-toi de me répondre et je te libère, c'est aussi simple que ça.

Hors de question, répondit Antonin sans se démonter et toujours en essayant de se libérer.

Et pour son insolence, il se reçut un chat dans la figure.

Un point à clarifier : Antonin Dolohov déteste les chats. Il. Les. Hait. Même un petit chat comme Sébastien, un chaton de quelques jours à peine de la taille de sa main, il ne peut pas en supporter la proximité. Un exemple de son aversion pour tout animal appartenant à la race des félins ? Après avoir passé deux ans en tant qu'élève modèle dans la classe du professeur McGonagall qui adorait le jeune sorcier, il avait failli avoir une attaque en découvrant un jour un chat à la place de son professeur. Il avait agi en conséquence de la menace. Autant dire que la sorcière écossaise avait moyennement apprécié le traitement, obligée dans un premier lieu d'éviter la chaise que le jeune sorcier lui balança à la figure ainsi que la flopée de sortilèges qui suivit. Lorsque la directrice adjointe avait retrouvé sa forme humaine, elle était devenue aussi rouge que l'emblème de sa maison. Résultat des courses pour Antonin : une professeur enragée, un T pour le devoir du jour et des retenues à effectuer tous les soirs durant tout un trimestre en compagnie du professeur Gobeplanche.

Evidemment que Rodolphus était au courant de l'aversion profonde d'Antonin pour les chats. Cependant, plus que de ménager les sentiments de son plus vieil ami, il avait envie de voir une réaction sur son visage, pas le masque dépourvu d'émotions qu'il affichait pour se couper du monde. La réaction fut magistrale. Rien que pour le cri qu'il poussa, cela valait la peine.

\- Non ! Rod ! Enlève-moi ce truc de la gueule ! Saleté de félin de… Non, pas les yeux ! Pas le visage ! Aïe !

\- Allons, tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'un chaton peut vaincre le grand et tout puissant Dolohov, s'esclaffa Rodolphus, ravi du spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Par les Fondateurs, on dirait que tu n'es pas si invincible que ça après tout… Tu sais, poursuivit-il en reprenant place dans son fauteuil, je pourrai rappeler Sébastien. Seulement si tu réponds à ma question : pourquoi es-tu resté, Antonin ?

\- Vas. Te. Faire. Foutre. répliqua l'ancien mangemort, en pleine bataille contre la boule de poile qui s'attaquait désormais à son oreille et la mordillait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Il poussa un nouveau cri de protestation lorsque Sébastien manqua de lui crever un oeil avec ses griffes. Son réflexe de balayer la batte qui menaçait de l'aveugler se révéla ne pas être une idée si merveilleuse que cela quand les dites griffes s'enfoncèrent dans son nez à la place. S'il avait pu, il aurait balancer la bestiole par la fenêtre à ce moment-là. Il ne le fit pas, il avait trop peur de la réaction de Rodolphus s'il avait le malheur de faire du mal à son chat chéri. Alors que de son côté, Rodolphus continuait à glousser comme un adolescent qui trouve que sa blague est particulièrement hilarante, il gloussait, se gaussait, ricanait…

Un instant, il crut voir sa femme à la place. Ce rire n'était pas celui de Rodolphus, il était vide de toute émotion, juste un rire de façade d'où ne perçait qu'une chose : la joie de voir quelqu'un souffrir. Il l'avait trop entendu, ce putain de rire, entendu tous les jours durant quinze ans. Une seule chose faisait cesser ce son ignoble, la menace et au moment où cette dernière sortit de sa bouche, il la regretta.

\- Rod, débarrasse-moi de ce démon poilu immédiatement ou tu auras la mort d'un deuxième fils sur la conscience !

Durant quelques secondes, il n'y eut aucune réaction puis au lieu d'un sort, un poing vint s'abattre sur son visage, le projetant au sol. Oh par les couilles de Serpentard, ça faisait mal ! Antonin, à force de ne pas être dans le camp adverse de Rodolphus, avait oublié à quel point ce dernier pouvait être redoutable quand il n'avait pas sa baguette dans les mains mais plutôt une envie irresistible de détruire la personne en face de lui. Alors qu'il tentait de reprendre ses esprits ainsi que d'ignorer l'état de saleté déplorable du plancher, il sentit le chaton être soulever de son perchoir.

\- Rod, tenta d'expliquer le sorcier. Rod, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…

Un coup de pied violent dans l'estomac lui coupa le souffle, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase.

\- Répète. Je t'en supplie, répète ce que tu viens de dire et donne-moi une excellente raison de t'en foutre un nouveau mais je préfère te prévenir que je viserais soit la tête, soit les couilles.

\- Je voulais pas dire ça, je te jure…

Un second coup de pied, comme promis dans les parties intimes, fit s'échapper un grognement du sorcier à terre.

\- Tu le sais pourtant, tu le sais très bien même que je n'apprécie pas du tout ce genre de menaces…

\- Putain, j'essaye de m'excuser ! Laisse-moi une chance de faire au moins ça ! D'accord, je n'aurais pas dû menacer Sébastien et j'en suis sincèrement désolé.

\- Je n'en ai rien à foutre de tes excuses, cracha Rodolphus en le fusillant du regard. Ecoute-moi bien car je ne vais le dire qu'une fois : tu vas bouger ton cul d'ici et rentrer chez toi. Tout de suite. Si notre amitié de plus de trente ans ne vaut pas que tu répondes à une simple question, alors peut-être vaut-il mieux que tu te concentres sur ta nouvelle vie avec ta merveilleuse nouvelle petite amie. Si tu veux t'expliquer, tu sais où se trouve mon bureau. Je ne te souhaite pas une bonne soirée, _Dolohov_, fit Rodolphus en se dirigeant vers l'étage avec Sébastien pressé contre sa poitrine.

\- Oh merde, gémit Antonin en se relevant.

Il aurait vraiment dû la fermer pour une fois.

* * *

\- Monsieur Dolohov, Monsieur Olivier veut vous…

\- Pas le temps !

\- Antonin ! Comment ça va ce matin ? Un petit café ?

\- Tu m'excuses, je suis un peu pressé, cria ce dernier derrière son épaule en s'enfuyant.

Tous ceux qui vinrent le saluer reçurent une excuse d'un calibre similaire. Pour une fois, les gens firent un détour, non pas pour éviter l'effrayant sorcier mais plutôt pour venir à sa rencontre et être celui ou celle qui découvrira le mystère d'aujourd'hui : qu'est-ce qu'Antonin Dolohov pouvait bien avoir à faire de si urgent aujourd'hui ?

* * *

\- Antonin ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as décidé de ne pas te montrer à la réunion d'urgence à laquelle tu étais convié ce matin et… Pourquoi tu campes devant le bureau de Rodolphus au lieu d'être venu rencontrer le Ministre de la Magie avec moi ?

\- Si je te dis juste que la journée d'hier a été merdique parce que j'ai réussi à me mettre à dos les deux personnes qui comptent le plus au monde pour moi, est-ce que tu me laisses tranquille ?

Antonin savait qu'il avait l'air ridicule. Il n'avait pas bougé de son poste depuis huit heures du matin et midi approchait dangereusement, ce qui voulait dire que beaucoup d'employés du Ministère avaient eu l'occasion de le voir, selon les mots de Pâris, « camper ». Par son poste, il voulait dire qu'il était assis par terre, le dos à la porte et les jambes tantôt croisées, tantôt étendues, alternant les deux pour éviter de bloquer totalement le couloir avec ses longues jambes. Tout cela n'allait pas aider sa réputation. Apparement, son patron était un télépathe ou quelque chose du genre puisqu'il le rassura tout de suite en le voyant jeter des coups d'oeil nerveux dans le couloir, tout en essayant de rester digne.

\- Ne t'en fais donc pas, personne n'ose plus colporter des rumeurs sur toi depuis que Rosalie s'est chargée de les faire taire. Je pense que le fait qu'Amadis lui-même n'ose pas le faire contribue à dissuader les autres.

\- Parfait, grommela Antonin. Sinon, tu sais où se trouve Rodolphus ? J'aimerai bien ne pas avoir à passer la journée le cul par terre.

Pâris lui jeta un regard surpris avant de répondre :

\- Rodolphus ne vient pas aujourd'hui. Je pensais que tu le savais, la réunion avec le Ministre était prévue depuis longtemps et il avait demandé à ce que Rodolphus ne soit pas présent, il ne lui fait pas encore confiance. A la place, le Ministre a demandé à une de ses conseillères de le prendre en charge pour la journée.

\- Il n'est pas un enfant que l'on prend en charge, Pâris, intervint Antonin en se relevant. C'est un sorcier puissant et intelligent, quelqu'un que _Monsieur _Charles Duchemin, très estimé ministre de mes couilles devrait s'estimer heureux d'avoir dans son camp plutôt qu'en tant qu'ennemi.

Pâris savait très bien où allait se finir la conversation. Pourquoi les sang-purs étaient si susceptibles alors qu'eux passaient leur temps à dénigrer les autres, voilà un grand mystère du monde sorcier.

\- Antonin, soupira-t-il, déjà excédé par la situation, cette sorcière n'est pas une secrétaire mais une conseillère respectée et très influente à qui Charles fait confiance pour juger le caractère des gens. Si tu n'as pas eu à passer par elle, c'est parce que mon avis a suffit pour le convaincre que tu valais la peine, ça plus ta conduite exemplaire. Je peux te garantir que tout se passera bien pour lui, insista-t-il en réalisant que son interlocuteur n'était toujours pas rassuré, elle est bien plus agréable que Charles. Allez, suis-moi, j'ai réussi à décaler ton rendez-vous avec lui. En ce dépêchant, on pourra être à l'heure.

\- Que veux-tu que j'en ai à foutre de ton précieux Charles ? grommela Antonin. J'ai passé ma matinée assis par terre et pour rien, je vais aller me morfondre dans mon fauteuil et me vider une bouteille de Whisky dans le gosier, pas rendre visite à ton boss.

Pâris n'était pas un sorcier violent, loin de là. Cependant, jamais dans sa vie il n'avait eu autant envie de frapper quelqu'un.

\- Je te demande pardon ? fit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Antonin se rendit vite compte que le ton de son patron avait changé mais pourquoi, il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre.

\- Pâris, je suis fatigué, argumenta le russe en hochant des épaules d'un air nonchalant. Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour une séance de politique.

\- Pas d'humeur ? PAS D'HUMEUR ?! Je me tue à la tâche pour essayer de te faciliter la vie, je te la sauve éventuellement tous les quinze jours quand tu décides de faire ton petit caca nerveux, je t'obtiens une immunité pour tes crimes, je te sers ta liberté sur un plateau et quand je te demande une chose, une toute petite chose, tu me dis que tu n'es pas d'humeur ?! Tu réalises que moi, je ne suis qu'un intermédiaire ? Un intermédiaire influent mais c'est tout ce que je suis, sans l'oreille du ministre, je ne suis rien et je ne peux rien faire pour toi si tu continues avec ce comportement d'enfant pourri gâté. Tu. N'es Qu'un. Investissement ! Tu crois qu'il en a quelque chose à foutre de toi ? Dans le meilleur des cas, tu vas servir d'espion, de source d'informations sur les agissements de Tu-sais-qui ; il voudra savoir s'il a déjà des intentions envers la France, s'il a des contacts là-bas et si oui, qui ils sont, ce genre de choses. Dans le pire des cas, tu vas être une monnaie d'échange. Tu sais déjà ce que cela signifie, si le Ministère a la moindre impression que te vendre à Tu-sais-qui peut lui faire gagner un mois avant de devoir l'affronter, tu peux être sûr qu'ils fourniront le Portoloin dans la seconde. Alors, arrête de faire le con. Tu n'es plus rien, à peine un employé de bureau un peu plus compétent que la moyenne et avec un lien avec le sorcier le plus dangereux du monde. Et le lien en question, c'est que ce dernier est prêt à épargner un pays entier pour te mettre la main dessus et te tuer lui-même. Donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de sortir de ta connerie et de me suivre avec le sourire, que je ne sois pas le seul à me battre pour ta liberté et ta putain de vie que je passe plus de trois mois à sauver. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ? beugla Pâris dans la figure du russe.

\- Trop choqué pour répondre quoi que ce soit, Antonin se contenta de hocher la tête. Bien entendu, Pâris n'apprécia pas et il le fit savoir, faisant fi de la différence de taille et venant le confronter face à face.

\- Je te demande si je me suis fait comprendre.

\- Oui, parvint à articuler Antonin, embarrassé de se faire remettre à sa place comme un enfant.

Ainsi, la tension s'évapora immédiatement. Le changement le plus radical se fit sur le visage de Pâris qui se détendit tout d'un coup, reprenant son expression souriante habituelle, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Parfait, s'exclama-t-il en se retournant d'un coup et poursuivant son chemin à travers les couloirs du Ministère. Du nerf, Dolohov ! On ne fait pas attendre le ministre alors on se bouge !

Ce dernier sortit de son immobilité d'un coup et courut à la suite de Pâris, peu enclin à recevoir un quatrième sermon en si peu de temps. Les deux sorciers gardèrent le silence durant le chemin, appréciant la compagnie de l'autre et l'opportunité d'un peu de calme avant la tempête que ne manquerait pas d'être ce rendez-vous.

Le trajet passa très vite, trop vite en réalité et avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, la secrétaire du ministre les faisaient entrer dans le bureau. Bien entendu, elle avait prise temps de flirter un peu avec Antonin au passage mais le sorcier était si stressé qu'il ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'attendait, mais certainement pas à ça. Il avait rencontré Lord Voldemort, il savait ce que c'était que de sentir la puissance d'un sorcier rien qu'en rentrant dans la même pièce que lui et ce n'est pas un sentiment qu'il eut en arrivant dans ce bureau. Il ne vit même pas le sorcier en premier lieu, juste le tas de paperasse qui menaçait de lui tomber dessus. Puis il vit un crâne presque chauve, les cheveux gris restants coiffés avec soin et quand enfin, l'homme releva la tête, il comprit pourquoi il était ministre en un coup d'oeil.

Si son apparence était celle d'un vieillard, ses yeux étaient dénués de l'air sénile que l'on trouve dans ceux d'autres sorciers de son âge, ils étaient perçants, dotés d'une vivacité rare. Et ils étaient fixés sur lui.

\- Monsieur Dolohov, soupira le ministre en se frottant les tempes, vous savez que votre petite crise de la quarantaine est à la fois une bénédiction et un cauchemar ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous nous êtes utiles, je n'en doute pas. Mais la question est plutôt : à quel point pouvait vous nous être préjudiciable ?

\- Je ne suis pas certain de bien vous comprendre, Monsieur le Ministre.

\- Et je ne parle même pas de votre ami, poursuivit le vieil homme en abandonnant son bureau sans prêter attention à l'intervention de l'ancien Mangemort. Il s'adapte, je ne dis pas le contraire. J'attends tout de même l'avis de ma conseillère, vous comprendrez que dans le monde d'aujourd'hui, on ne peut se fier tout de suite à des gens comme vous.

Des gens comme vous. Jamais encore on ne l'avait désigné de la sorte. Les autres étaient les gens comme vous, ceux que l'on pointait du doigt, que l'on jugeait responsable des problèmes. Il voulait bien être un ancient taulard, un assassin, un psychopathe, mais hors de question qu'il devienne un bouc-émissaire. Comme par magie si Pâris peut être appelé ainsi, un verre d'alcool apparut devant lui, un verre qui disparut rapidement dans la gorge d'Antonin. Il resta pourtant silencieux et le silence enhardit Duchemin qui multiplia les attaques, les reproches et les insultes à peine voilées. Mais Antonin ne craqua pas. Il demeura silencieux quand il le fallait, occupant sa bouche avec de grandes lampées d'alcool quand il sentait qu'il allait craquer. Heureusement, ce cirque ne dura pas longtemps, Duchemin y mettant enfin un terme quand il se rendit compte que l'animal qu'il tenait en laisse était trop intelligent pour le mordre.

Une fois les deux sorciers sortis, le ministre s'effondra sur sa chaise.

\- Nathalie, appela-t-il à plusieurs reprises, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque sa secrétaire se montra. Vous allez envoyer un hibou à Marianne Delacour, dites-lui que je veux la voir dans mon bureau à la première heure pour son compte-rendu sur Lestrange.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu :) Comme vous vous en doutez les chapitres sortiront lentement à partir de maintenant, je n'ai pas beaucoup eu l'occasion d'écrire mais je m'y remets donc pas d'inquiétudes. **


End file.
